El violinista
by DezitaAlvarado
Summary: Una chica del mundo de los sueños, llega al mundo real y se encuentra con Ikuto, el "demonio del violín", que la obliga a ayudarlo en la misión por la que el tambien llegó al mundo real. Sólo que no contaba con que podría enamorse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Créanme que si lo hiciera, la palabra Tadamu no existiría. Sería pecado mortal pronunciarla, causa suficiente para morir en la hoguera y luego bailar alrededor de sus cenizas. Que digo, no. No me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fanfic ha sido terminado en Mayo del 2012. Ha sido rescrito. Es lo mismo, pero con una mejor redacción. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Y me siento como una vieja seria escribiendo esta cosa del principio ;_; En los capítulos de adelante, explicaré cosas de la resubida del fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Introducción<strong>

* * *

><p>Un cielo de colores pasteles. Desde el amarillo hasta pasar por el verde, finaliza en el azul unos colores más adelante. No es el cielo que conocen los humanos, es un extenso arcoíris color pastel en un lugar que nadie más conoce, salvo los de nuestra especie. Piffles, o mejor conocidos como la gente del mundo de los sueños.<p>

A paso calmado, caminaba cabizbaja. No es que tuviese miedo del todo. Seguramente se estarían preguntando qué rayos está sucediendo. Por qué estoy repentinamente tensa o me he quedado parada nada más para suspirar. Pues no hay nada que esconder: Tengo que ir a tutoría. Sí, en el mundo de los sueños también nos reprueban, sólo que las consecuencias no son nada agradables. Desde siempre, he tenido dificultad para crear sueños, termino haciendo todo explotar. Recordarlo no es bonito. Esa última vez no lo fue nada, mis amigas Yaya y Nadeshiko terminaron haciendo todo el trabajo por mí, y por poco me dan el suspenso más grave.

Pero me han dado una nueva oportunidad. Esta vez, seré enviada a tutoría con una profesora llamada Saeki Nobuko (_sí, la que es la adivina de la tele en el anime_). En cierto modo es vergonzoso, porque hasta los niños más pequeños pueden crear sueños. Resulta aún más humillante recordar que nunca he creado uno decente. Ni un sueño abstracto, ni uno en blanco, ni alguno que haga feliz a un niño pequeño. Nada.

La escuela entró en mi rango de vista. Sacudí la cabeza después de quedarme admirándola como una estúpida. Es difícil de evitar. Siguiendo un mapilla que me han dado para buscar el salón de ayuda, llegué hasta una puerta. Su vidrio soplado me dejó ver vagamente las figuras del otro lado de la puerta, y es fácil reconocer que no hay más que una sola persona (la profesora Saeki, de seguro), un escritorio y un solo pupitre ¿no es genial? Soy la única retrasada con este tipo de problemas. Más que una belleza, es una preciosidad de sensación. No sé si se ha notado el sarcasmo.

—Bien, Amu… —murmuré en un tono personal—. Esta es tu oportunidad.

Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, di un gran respiro pensando en las consecuencias de no llegar a lograrlo. Están contadas las veces que ha sucedido, y no me gustaría ser la nueva en desgracia. Los Piffles que no logran cumplir el nivel de exigencia, son convertidos en demonios de los sueños. Estos demonios pierden la mayoría de sus recuerdos como Piffles y sienten la necesidad de entrar en los sueños de las personas, hasta llegar a su mente y finalmente poseerlas. El fin principal del demonio de los sueños es acabar con la vida de la persona, es decir, asesinarla, probablemente suicidándose desde sus cuerpos. No es una visión agradable, tampoco nos hablan mucho sobre ello, pero lo poco que tenemos entendido es suficiente para motivarnos. Por supuesto, esos demonios no andan solos por ahí, generalmente los Mint (sí, como la menta) se encargan de cazarlos, pero obviamente hay demonios que saben huir.

Fuera de eso: he practicado sola, he intentado pasar horas y horas estudiando, pero el don natural de todas las personas parece que simplemente me rechaza a mí.

—Bienvenida —oí la voz de la profesora. No recuerdo haber abierto la puerta, pero parece que ya lo he hecho. Me percaté de su corto, muy corto cabello. Su cuerpo rechoncho y sus labios pintados de un rojo muy fuerte. Nunca la había visto, tampoco su nombre me parecía conocido. Lo que sí me habían dicho es que ella era una Mint. A pesar de siempre haber vivido en el borde de lo aprobado y el suspenso, nunca tuve nada que ver con las tutorías, hasta ahora, que me he puesto a chillar como una chiquilla, rogándole a mi profesora estándar por una oportunidad. Por poco y me tocaba volverme un demonio de los sueños, sin exagerar. Me estremecí y saludé con voz nerviosa, para luego sentarme en el único pupitre que había.

Con la vista gacha, apenas escuché su presentación. Saeki Nobuko, cuarenta y algo de años. Bastante distinta a mí, que tengo quince… casi dieciséis. Mencionó todas las especialidades en sueños que tenía. Es de ese tipo de_ dreamer_ que podía hacer que los humanos sintieran que estaban en sueños durante días, cuando han sido sólo ocho horas. Cosa que pocas personas saben hacer, por lo tanto, que pocos humanos llegan a experimentar. El control de la mente con el tiempo ya era algo demasiado avanzado para cualquier Piffle normal.

—Entonces —ella finalizó— ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dime qué necesitas aprender. Lo tengo allí anotado —señalo unas hojas justo detrás de ella, en su escritorio—, pero es mejor escucharlo de ti, explicarías más que un par de palabras escritas a mano.

Con los labios fruncidos y una expresión bastante infantil de que estaba asustada, me le quedé viendo fijamente. Ella pasó su mano cariñosamente por mi cabeza, mientras yo daba un gran respiro. Debo admitir que eso me tranquilizó bastante.

—No sé crear sueños —dije finalmente—. No sé como más explicarlo. No viene a mí. Me concentro, pienso las palabras, pero no logro hacer nada.

—Ya veo —sonrió más tranquila.

La profesora Saeki tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mi pupitre, que tenía una hoja encima. Garabateó con rapidez unos dibujos sencillos que expresaban la energía dentro de uno y la que debía transmitir a los sueños a la hora de hacerlos.

—La zona de sueños humanos probablemente te confunde. Debes concentrarte el doble cuando estás allí.

Tras sus explicaciones, parecía bastante fácil. Aunque a la hora de ponerlo en práctica no me salía tal y como pensaba.

—No lo fuerces tanto —cruzada de brazos, estudiando mis movimientos hasta el último detalle, su tono exigente cuando lo requería—. Si haces fuerza en las manos, no funciona.

No tenía sentido. Todos hacían fuerza en sus manos y brazos para crear sueños ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo mal? Aunque para el final del día, después de duro trabajo, pude crear un pequeño sueño, seguía resultando difícil. Saeki dijo que mi caso no era muy usual, pero si me esforzaba bastante, podría llegar a crear algo más que una siesta de quince minutos.

Saliendo de la escuela, admiré los tonos naranjas que empezaban a disolver los pasteles. Abrí mi mano y las volví a cerrar repetidamente. Apenas un sueño. Uno chiquito. Chiquitito. Tan pequeño como mi hermana Ami. Una pequeña esperanza empezó a crecer dentro de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no creaba un sueño. Era una sensación bastante impactante para mí, que raras veces lo había logrado. Una pila de equis rojas llenaba mi talón de calificaciones como prueba de ello.

_Eso va a cambiar_. Me dije a mí misma. Mis dos amigas, Yaya y Nadeshiko, me lo decían siempre. Que yo puedo hacerlo. Habían intentado cubrirme este tiempo para ayudarme, pero esa última vez fue eso, la última. Me habían amenazado con reprobarme definitivamente, lo que resultaría en dejar de ser Piffle. No podía permitirme eso.

_Puedo hacerlo._ Mi mano se quedó cerrada finalmente y comencé a caminar.

Ser Dreamer constaba de crear sueños por el resto de tu vida. Mi meta era la otra opción, una soñadora libre. Al terminar los estudios básicos, puedes tanto crear sueños como no hacerlo más. Generalmente se dedican a la exploración del mundo de los sueños, a enfrascarse más en cosas teóricas. Yo quería eso. Viajar. No tener que exigirme más por una habilidad natural que estaba casi ausente en mí. Muchas veces me pregunté si era malo lo que sucedía. Si es que soy muy torpe, o muy tonta, pero menospreciarme así no era reconfortante.

Más aliviada y contenta que antes, retomé el camino hacia mi casa. Los pisos claros de mi mundo no se asemejaban nada a los materiales humanos. Era fácil saber de humanos viendo sus sueños, que a veces nos llevaban a ver en clases para entender mejor sus componentes —sí, no me los sé tampoco—. Tenían edificaciones bastante opacas, suelos grises. Parecía bastante monócromo en comparación, aunque su ropa sí llevaba color. Yo siempre llevaba un traje de falda y camiseta de color rosado, al igual que todo en mí. Mi cabello, los calentadores y zapatos. Por alguna razón, llevaba esta ropa desde que tenía memoria, al igual que Yaya un traje similar al de un bebé y Nadeshiko el de una bailarina tradicional japonesa. Una media cola y visera eran parte de mi peinado, además de un broche en forma de corazón. Por supuesto, tenía más de esta vestimenta en casa. Me gustaba llamarle a este atuendo _Amulet Heart,_ pero quién sabe, quizás tenga otro nombre

Comencé a tararear. Ponerme a pensar en cosas triviales podía apartar mis pensamientos y temores lejos por un rato. Sólo me faltaba un año y medio más de escuela y listo. No sería un demonio de los sueños. A veces pensaba que exageraba un poco condenándome a mí misma a ser uno de esos, pero después de este día, parece que la ayuda profesional puede más que mi torpeza… o al menos lo ayuda de a poco. Poquito.

El ambiente estaba inusualmente oscuro. Había visto pocas personas pasar. No estaba acostumbrada a volver a casa a estas horas, casi por la noche. Comenzó a hacer frío y me pregunté por qué mi ropa debía ser tan poco abrigada. Jo.

Doblé en una esquina y me detuve en seco con la vista fija. No sabía si mi expresión reflejaba horror y desconcierto. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo reaccionaría, pero allí estaba. Una figura apenas visible, una terrible expresión vacía y a la vez cínica, y una inexplicable vestimenta negra —color no aprobado para vestirlo por completo aquí—. Había escuchado susurros inentendibles desde hacía rato. Por costumbre, había pensado que era gente hablando a lo lejos, pero de sus apenas visibles labios aquellas palabras se deslizaban en un lenguaje que nunca había conocido.

Eso no era un Piffle. Era un demonio de los sueños.

Y me estaba mirando.

Sin tener conciencia del todo, retrocedí un paso. Como si la vista se me nublara, sentí una extraña presión en la cabeza. Mis ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo de mantener la conciencia cuando por primera vez la tenía inestable. Como si tuviera mucho sueño, o algo doliera mucho en verdad.

_No quiero ser un demonio_, pensé con angustia. _No ahora que puedo evitarlo_.

**/**

Con pesadez en la cabeza, como cuando despierto con mucho sueño y tengo la inevitable necesidad de seguir durmiendo, me apoyé en los codos aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentía un desagradable ardor en la piel, como habiendo sido expuesta a algo demasiado caliente.

Me froté los ojos, para no quedar más que anonada cuando mi vista se quedó fija en el cielo.

—¡Azul! —grité con terror poniéndome de pie de un salto. Por alguna razón, no me sentía tan liviana como solía hacerlo normalmente; como si la gravedad fuera distinta, algo que corroboraba el peor de mis temores de este momento—. Este no es el mundo de los sueños —me hablé a mi misma con un terrible dolor en el pecho. El calor proveniente del cielo, el azul extendiéndose por toda su amplitud. No podía ser otro que el sol—. Es el mundo humano.

Como si hubieran cortado el trozo de un rollo de película en mi mente, no conseguía explicación de mi presencia aquí. Me pregunté con angustia la misma interrogante una y otra vez mientras no dejaba de mirar alrededor y temía moverme de mi lugar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarme al suelo a llorar, se escucharon pasos detrás de mí.

Desearía no haber volteado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Que miren, mi Twitter está llamándolos sensualmente (Arroba) ChibiDeza**

**Ahora sí, la esperada primera parte de por qué he rescrito este fanfic. Bueno, después de leerlo detenidamente, me cuesta creer que hace casi dos años escribía así, como una retrasada mental. Aún lo hago, pero quizás no soy tan retrasada como antes(?)**

* * *

><p>—Se pueden cometer muchos errores —comenzó a decir un hombre situándose detrás de un joven vestido de negro. Éste último se encontraba sentado en la cima de un edificio, contemplando las luces y las patéticas personas que iban caminando entre las calles—, pero parece que al final, se nos da otra oportunidad.<p>

Sin comprender a qué venía la palabrería cursi de su padre, el joven subió las piernas —que anteriormente se encontraban colgando hacia el vacío— en la grada y se puso de pie. Al momento de voltear a ver su padre, con un detenido gesto de sorpresa, se quedó mirando fijamente lo que llevaba éste en sus brazos.

—¿Una cosplayer? —preguntó en tono acusador sin poder creérselo aún. Su padre tenía una cosplayer en sus brazos. Ropa de porrista, calentadores, calzado deportivo y visera, todo color rosa. Además de un odioso broche corazón sujetando el cabello de la chica en una media cola.

La expresión de su padre no cambió. Con sosa indiferencia, su mirada se dirigió a la chica, como señalándola. Una cosplayer, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo con una cosplayer?

—No es humana, Ikuto —aclaró finalmente—. Más bien, no es nada que tú conozcas.

—¿Ah no? —las cejas del joven se elevaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que otros seres hacen cosplay? Aunque nunca había visto ese personaj—

—Ya basta —la voz de su padre ya reflejaba que perdía la poca paciencia que tenía—. Escucha bien. Esta niña es un Piffle.

—Piffle —repitió Ikuto con tono indiferente, interrumpiendo a su padre.

—Existe un mundo de los sueños —la voz del hombre ascendió para callar a su hijo—. Lamentablemente, es un lugar estrictamente aislado e imposible de llegar a menos de que se posea un don portal muy elevando. Esta chica es de allí. La he encontrado en la calle, se veía bastante confundida —terminado de decir eso, el padre de Ikuto observó su sorpresa, oculta tras la común indiferencia—. A lo que quiero llegar —continuó—, es que los Piffles son especies raras, que convertidas en demonio, pueden ser bastante poderosas. Más que tú, yo, y todos los que conozcas juntos. A pesar de ser seres bastante tontos, son terriblemente buenos exterminando a los demonios de su especie, por lo que es imposible aliarnos con ellos.

_Bien, perfecto_. Pensó Ikuto, sin saber exactamente a donde llevaba todo aquello.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica es un demonio? ¿Como nosotros?

—No —más irritación en su respuesta—. No lo es —antes de que Ikuto pudiese decir otra cosa, su padre prosiguió—. Pero no sabe defenderse, expresa abiertamente su miedo, no actúa ante nada. Esta chica es una reprobada —Ikuto pudo casi pudo percibir cierto deleite en su voz—, lo que significa que podría convertirse en uno de nosotros, de alguna manera. Los Piffles que no cumplen ciertas exigencias son convertidos en demonio en manera de castigo, aunque los eliminan inmediatamente. Si logramos que esta chica se convierta en un demonio, tendríamos un poder inimaginable.

Por supuesto, la palabra "poder" en la mente de ambos activó una chispa que se notó claramente en los ojos de ambos. Padre e hijo. Aun así, Ikuto lograba mantener su expresión serena, como si le estuvieran diciendo simplemente la hora.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —enarcó una ceja.

—Como dije: _Se pueden cometer muchos errores_. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con uno de estos hace muchas décadas, pero no sabía su valor, ni lo que era, así que…

_Lo eliminó_. Concluyó Ikuto en su mente. Todo lo que se le cruzaba por el frente a su padre corría la misma suerte, sin duda.

—Así que "la otra oportunidad" de la que hablas, es ella —ladeó la cabeza hacia la chica de cabello rosa. Su padre asintió sin más.

—Pero no será mi segunda oportunidad —respondió estirando sus brazos hacia su hijo, ofreciéndole el "botín"—. Será la tuya de demostrarme que puedes alcanzar el mayor poder tú solo.

A pesar de ser una buena oferta, Ikuto retrocedió un paso con gesto asqueado. La chica olía a algo suave y limpio._ Demasiado_ —pensó—. _Es demasiado rosa_.

—No voy a ser el chaperón de nadie —gruñó, negándose de alguna manera—. Lo que quieras hacer, hazlo tú.

Al darse la vuelta, su padre ya lo encaraba de frente, sujetando a la chica por el cuello de modo que su cuerpo colgaba y terminaba totalmente de frente a Ikuto. Casi como si fuera una muñeca. El rostro inconsciente, piel pálida, cara sucia, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en el suelo. Ikuto sólo sintió que le dejaban el trabajo sucio. No podía negarse, era su padre. De no obedecer, estaría perdido.

La tomó en brazos, cuidando no rozarse mucho con ella. La mirada iracunda en su rostro dirigida a su padre. Parecido a él, salvo por el cabello, que era más largo. La mitad de su cara cubierto por éste, en un corte casi cuadrado.

—Bien —se atrevió a decir por fin—. Pero no te aseguro nada —había arrogancia en su voz.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del tejado que conducía a las escaleras; y sin llegar a abrirla, ya había desaparecido.

**/**

Sentía mis manos palpitar. Algo las ataba bastante fuerte, haciendo que me dolieran. Me retorcí intentando zafarme, pero mis extremidades estaban atadas, mis ojos vendados y mi boca sellada. Un increíble pánico me invadió. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido llegaron a mí tan deprisa que me sentí mareada.

Era un hombre. Tocaba su violín con una perturbadora sonrisa, luego de aquello, los recuerdos sólo parecían un montón de imágenes sin sentido que no me decían nada. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Esto era terrible.

Permanecí en silencio, realizando que mi situación probablemente me llevaría a la muerte; hasta que el sonido de la puerta del lugar en el que me encontraba produjo el sonido de ser abierta, provocando que me sobresaltara con un chillido sofocado. A través de la tela, percibí la claridad que adquirió la habitación, que parecía haber estado con la luz apagada. Los pasos de alguien se detuvieron justo donde me encontraba.

—Así que has despertado —la voz burlona, casi pude sentir cómo sonreía. Mi piel se erizó y me tensé. Una escalofriante sensación invadió mi cuerpo, como si se hubiera dormido y sólo mis oídos permanecieran activos. Sentí que me ahogaba, y deseé desesperadamente que se detuviera, hasta que por fin lo hizo y mi respiración agitada era sofocada por lo que fuera que me atara.

Me sobresalté de nuevo al sentir que algo me tocó. Unas manos desataron los nudos que me mantenían presa y una luz brillante llegó a mis ojos haciendo que los cerrara de inmediato; cegada cuando lo que cubría mis ojos había sido zafado. Entreabriéndolos, intenté enfocar la vista y acostumbrarme a la luz. La habitación apenas tenía un bombillo miserable. Las cortinas, de encaje roto y desgastado, dejaban traspasar la luz de la calle nocturna que pasaba a través de unas pocas tablas de madera tratando de cubrir la ventana. Había una especie de cama con un colchón en mal estado y el resto de la habitación tenía cajas acumulando polvo. Fijé mi vista en el chico que tenía frente a mí. Ojos y cabello oscuro azulado. Su mirada me hizo arrepentirme totalmente de mirarlo y me eché hacia atrás intentando alejarme. Pareció molestarse y, jalando mi brazo bruscamente, me puso de pie.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —chillé— ¿Quién rayos eres?

—No deberías preguntar cosas que no me interesan —respondió con brusquedad. Tomó mi barbilla y la movió a voluntad, fijándose por todo mi rostro en busca de algo que desconocía. Incrédula y asustada, me removí en su agarre. Me soltó como si fuera un trozo de papel arrugado y pasó totalmente de mí mientras se dirigía a la puerta y agarraba unas llaves de su bolsillo. Caí en lo que iba a suceder y corrí tras él, deteniendo la puerta con mi pie entre ella para evitar que la cerrada.

—¡No me encierres! —pedí mientras empujaba la puerta, mientras él se daba cuenta de lo que yo había hecho— ¡no lo hagas!

Estaba muerta de miedo, ¿pero qué rayos podía hacer? No tuve oportunidad cuando me empujó de nuevo dentro de la habitación con su mirada iracunda.

—Tú no puedes salir de aquí hasta convertirte en un demonio.

Sentí cómo empezaba a temblar y me abracé para detenerme ¿cómo podía saber eso? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Primero el que me había dejado inconsciente, luego éste chico… Mi mirada parecía revelarle lo impresionada que estaba. No había manera de ocultarlo, fuera quien fuera esta gente, sabían quién era yo. Una Piffle del mundo de los sueños.

—No voy a cambiar por estar encerrada —me defendí. Me puse de pie y lo arrollé mientras salía corriendo con todas mis fuerzas de aquella habitación, dejándola atrás y aproximándome a unas escaleras que se ampliaban a medida que bajaba. Justo cuando llegué a un pasillo, el chico me esperaba de brazos cruzados, como si se tratara de un simple y mundano juego infantil. Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta para volver a escapar, pero su mano tomó mi cabello con rapidez y caí de rodillas siendo jalada.

—¡Eso duele, ya basta! ¡Déjame ir!—chillé intentando alejar sus manos de mí. Aquel muchacho se arrodilló a mi altura. Le daba la espalda, y sólo pude sentir sus labios en mi oído mientras hablaba.

—Dejarte ir no es una opción —sentí su sonrisa y mi garganta me empezó a arder de angustia— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, niñata tonta? Desde ahora _tú me perteneces_.

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

**/**

Mi mano, deslizándose por la puerta, trazaba figuras sin sentido mientras intentaba no perder la cordura. Llevaba días encerrada en esa habitación. Solía distraerme y vagar por ella, y cuando no me daba cuenta, un plato de comida asquerosa aparecía junto a la puerta. No importaba cuántas veces intentara escapar, una extraña fuerza me rodeaba y me lanzaba de nuevo en aquella oscura habitación. Ni siquiera podía encontrar el interruptor de la luz, sencillamente para colmo.

A veces permanecía pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar todo lo que sucedía afuera. Parecía que el muchacho de ojos y cabello color zafiro que me había atrapado la última vez nunca estaba en casa, pero resultaba que sí. Sólo podía entender que el demonio que me había capturado y él, eran familia. No podía distinguir sus nombres, sólo una voz más grave que la otra. El muchacho rara vez venía a la habitación, y mi voz se cortaba y no podía hablar, como un extraño efecto que me dominaba y no me deja hacer nada. Continuaba revisándome, y de repente, una de sus miradas hacía que todo mi cuerpo sintiera dolor. Su padre observaba todo desde la puerta. Era enfermizo y retorcido. Me sentía totalmente exhausta ¿los demonios podían hacer eso? ¿qué clase de demonios eran estos? Los del mundo humano ahora me resultaban más tenebrosos que cualquiera de los sueños.

Esta persona parecía quererme hacer "despertar" ¿quería acaso que me convirtiera en un demonio? No tenía cómo explicarle que yo nunca podría ser uno. Ni siquiera estaba condenada a serlo, no había manera ¿por qué querían que yo lo fuera? Tenía miedo, y también estaba aquel extraño efecto.

—¿Por qué hacen todo esto? —me murmuré antes de resbalar de espaldas por la puerta y abrazar mis piernas mientras ocultaba mi rostro. Solté un enorme suspiro mientras algo me dolía allí donde estaba el corazón. Me sentía perdida, impotente. No podía escapar ¿así era como iba a morir?

Después de un rato, comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación como un ratón encerrado. Pensaba que Yaya y Nadeshiko aparecieran y me salvaran ¿ellas podrían hacerlo? ¿Alguien había notado mi ausencia en mi mundo? ¿Qué hay de mis padres? Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejé de revisar la caja que estaba hurgando para quedarme mirando fijamente a la persona en la puerta. Era él, el demonio joven.

Me tensé en cuanto lo vi, temiendo que fuera a hacerme lo mismo de siempre. No fue así. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y se apoyó en ella cabizbajo, sus puños apretados en señal de molestia. Rápidamente me vi alarmada. Pensé en moverme, pero al dar el primer paso, temí por enojarlo y terminar siendo torturada de alguna manera. La incomodidad de su presencia me afectó unos segundos después tras ver que parecía no moverse. Me abracé a mí misma y bajé la mirada, tratando inútilmente de ignorar que estaba allí. Con el pasar de los minutos, fui retrocediendo hasta apoyarme en la pared y resbalar por ella hasta volverme un ovillo. Miré a aquel chico escondida entre mi cabello, y finalmente, pude decir:

—¿Por qué me odias?

Inmediatamente un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sentí ardor y angustia. Estaba siendo imprudente ¿no habría sido mejor quedarme callada? Si lo pensaba, el hacer estas cosas era justamente lo que hacía que Yaya y Nadeshiko cerraran mi boca siempre. Me pregunté si en este momento, me hubieran silenciado tan solo por el haber pensado hablarle.

Al pasar unos segundos, obtuve respuesta finalmente. Alzó su rostro para mirarme y vi los notorios golpes y marcas en su cuello y rostro. Me pregunté si el otro hombre le había hecho aquello. Sentí el aire de mis pulmones escapar mientras se acercó y colocó en cuclillas justo en frente de mí, observándome con tensa indiferencia. Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de horror al ver sus heridas de cerca, y giré el rostro tratando de esconderme. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas bruscamente y las apoyaron en la pared a ambos lados de mi rostro. Chillé y cerré los ojos.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —temblaba, y él podía sentirlo—. Tengo hambre —contestó finalmente—. Gracias a ti, he tenido que quedarme en esta sucia casa esperando por cualquier cambio, pero no tienes pensado cambiar ¿no es cierto? Me estoy cansando de no poder cazar humanos.

_Cazar humanos. Realmente dijo humanos._

Llena de impotencia, sólo pude negar con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices —susurré con la voz ahogada—. No puedo cambiar.

Este muchacho realmente parecía pensar que dejándome sola podría convertirme en un demonio, ¿siquiera tenía lógica eso? No sabía cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo en el mundo humano, apenas y tenía pocas nociones de éste. Era imposible saber qué pertenecía o no a este lugar tan sólo viendo sueños. Esos hechos sólo me hacían sentir más pánico. Mi rostro me ardía, y mis ojos se humedecían rápidamente. Parpadeé intentando no llorar.

—Estoy seguro de que no quieres… ¿tendré que cambiarte yo mismo, entonces?

_¿Él mismo?_ Me estremecí. Su mirada estaba fija en mi cuello. Sin pensarlo, ya me estaba retorciendo ante su agarre, tratando inútilmente de soltarme. Toda mi piel se erizó y grité cuando su nariz olfateó mi cuello con necesidad. Mi primera reacción fue empujarlo lejos, pero no se movió. Sentí que algo era enterrado en mi cuello y mi corazón casi se detiene del susto. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Eran piezas frías enterrándose en mi piel con un húmedo y pastoso sonido. Comencé a patalear y a empujarlo mientras gritaba inundada de terror. Era una sensación asfixiante, y prácticamente sentía como si algo fuera vaciado de mí. Gemí cuando clavó sus dientes con mayor fuerza.

—¡Detente! —rogué— ¡no hagas eso! —volví a gritar cuando sentí su lengua pasear por lo que parecía ser piel desprendida— ¿Un vampiro? —grité más aterrada.

Con mi respiración acelerada y la cabeza a punto de estallar, finalmente el chico se separó de mí de golpe, pudiendo mostrar no un par de caninos, sino toda una hilera de dientes puntiagudos no muy sobresalientes, pudiéndose confundir casi con una dentadura humana normal. No recordaba que sus dientes fueran así, pero definitivamente eso no era un vampiro. Llevé mis manos a la herida del cuello y sentía que de ella brotaba mucha sangre. Chillé al sentir el dolor del pequeño roce y retiré las manos bruscamente, encontrándolas llenas de sangre. Mi vista empezaba a nublarse, ya no sabía la razón.

—Oh, eso me insulta. "Cazar humanos" no es exclusivamente de vampiros… —relamió sus labios, su barbilla y boca bañados con mi sangre. Sentía todo aquello como puñaladas al corazón bastante dolorosas—. A diferencia de ellos, nosotros comemos carne —se sobresaltó cuando intenté gritar de nuevo, pero parecía ya no tener voz—. No pienso matarte, sin embargo. No quiero que mi padre vuelva a hacerme algo así —señaló los golpes en su cuello.

Cobré algo de noción y me encontré en sus brazos firmemente agarrada. Mi cabeza echada para atrás otra vez como cuando había empezado a morderme. No recordaba haber llegado a esa posición, ni cuándo hice todo lo que recientemente había hecho allí, en sus brazos. De repente todo parecía desordenado y confuso. Cuando apretó su agarre, mi espalda se arqueó intentando alejarme de su cuerpo.

Acarició suavemente mi cuello brutalmente mordido. El hecho de pensar en cómo lucía me hacía agitar levemente la cabeza para alejar la imagen.

—Oh, pero comer carne no es todo. Puedo beber sangre si quiero, es casi igual de nutritivo, y recobrar algo de fuerzas ¿sabes lo que es aguantar tanto tiempo sin algo de… —lamió la herida, cubriendo mi boca al mismo tiempo que mi garganta liberaba un grito de dolor— esto?

_Voy a morir_. Eso era más que un hecho. Sentía que iba a perder mi conciencia. Este chico bebía y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hacía con tanta rapidez. No recordaba siquiera cuando había dejado de luchar una vez que sus dientes volvieron a clavárseme en esa parte, llegando a ser incluso más doloroso que la primera vez. Mis jadeos y chillidos eran sofocados por su mano, y mis brazos dejaron de intentar apartarlo y se sentían fríos, cayendo colgados para casi convertirse en hielo. Mi rostro entero lleno de lágrimas y mi respiración fallando cada vez más.

—Detente —supliqué, no sentía mi voz ya. Era difícil, sentía que debía recobrar fuerzas durante mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a hablar—. Detente ya…

Aun con mis ojos abiertos, no veía nada. Me aterré aún más, pero ni siquiera pude quejarme de ello. Sentía como si cada vez que ese chico absorbía sangre, más fría y distante me sentía.

Quise asesinarlo. Por primera vez, quise deshacerme de alguien de esa manera.

**/**

Suave, frío y a la vez cálido. Algo en mi cabeza parecía tener una forma bastante familiar. A pesar de percibirlas, aquellas sensaciones parecían bastante ajenas. No podía reconocerlas del todo.

Me senté, pero volví a caer en la almohada cuando mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi vista se nubló de una manera tan brusca que me dejó fuera de juego durante un momento. Era una situación desagradable. Mi respiración fallaba y me llevé la mano al pecho, aferrándome a mi camisa hasta que el dolor en el pecho disminuyó. Suspiré profundamente e intenté sentarme esta vez con mayor suavidad.

Me consterné inmediatamente. Este lugar no se parecía nada a donde había estado con anterioridad. Un punzante dolor en el cuello me hizo recordar todas las cosas horribles que habían sucedido. Fijé mi vista en un espejo y aparté mi cabello; mi cuello y ropa aún tenían mucha sangre, y chillé al darme cuenta de aquello. Volteé en cuanto sentí algo moverse detrás de mí. La persona emitió un pequeño, o mejor dicho, _él_ lo hizo.

Automáticamente me lancé fuera de la cama.

—Oh, de todo el tiempo que llevabas allí ¿acabas de notarme? Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, realmente saciaste mi hambre… —su fresca tranquilidad no era como para bajar la guardia.

—¿Por qué… dormí contigo? —fue lo primero que pude decir. Vaya, entre tanto qué exigir ¿por qué eso primero?

—No tenía ningún otro lugar donde ponerte.

¿Por qué este chico se veía tan endemoniadamente normal hoy? Cada día, me infundía un miedo terrible. Ahora estaba frente a mí, recostado de lado como si se tratara de cualquier joven que acaba de levantarse. No me miraba enojado, ni sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Tampoco parecía amenazante ¿es realmente la misma persona que casi me mata ayer?

Pareció notar que internamente, sentía que diez mil espadas me atravesaban.

—No, no te violé. Baja un poco ese ego, eres _demasiado_ plana.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿QUÉ? —di un paso hacia atrás ¿pero qué demonios sucede con este tipo? ¿es una especie de juego mental? Si lo pensaba bien, había una especie de aura extraña que lo rodeaba. Pero no sabía decir lo que era…

—No podía dejar que te desangraras allá, mi padre hubiese podido asesinarme.

Antes de dejarle decir algo más, me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a huir, pero sus manos tomaron mis hombros. Ni siquiera vi cuándo salió de la cama ¿cómo podía ser tan rápido? Lo aparté de golpe y hui de allí. Ahora me encontraba atrapada y me levantó del suelo para evitar que huyera de nuevo.

—¿CÓMO? —pregunté angustiada— ¿CÓMO HACES TODO TAN RÁPIDO? —¿Qué demonios pasa en este mundo? Ni siquiera puedo terminar de realizar lo que hago cuando ya me han atrapado. Era similar a cuando estaba atrapada en aquella habitación, una fuerza me empujaba rápidamente hacia adentro.

—Vaya, la mordida realmente te afectó ¿cómo es que no has preguntado nada sobre eso aún? ¿Mi control es tan efectivo en ti?

¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debía preguntarle? ¿Por qué mi mente estaba tan desorganizada? No era posible quitarme toda esa desorientación. Quizás todo aquello era obra del mencionado "control".

—Usa la boca para hablar —me regañó mientras volvía a dejarme en el suelo de aquel pasillo—. No estoy hablando con una estúpida humana.

—¿A-A qué te refieres…?

Acercándose, su mano señaló la enorme herida en mi cuello.

—Veneno de demonio. Cuando uno te muerde, adquieres su naturaleza. En otras palabras…

Entreabrí mi boca, esperando decir algo útil, y en cuanto levantó las cejas, pude entenderlo.

—¿Me convertiré en un demonio? —mi voz quebrada y mis esperanzas abandonando mi cuerpo casi por completo. Mis manos cubrieron rápidamente la herida, pero las aparté en cuanto sentí que dolía demasiado.

—Al parecer, no —se agachó y sostuvo mi cuerpo. Todo este tiempo había estado intentando gritar, correr, incluso golpearlo desesperadamente; pero, ¿por qué rayos no podía? Era como si toda mi desesperación y miedo estuvieran siendo retenidos con fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo, sin dejarme manifestarlos del todo. Comencé a sudar frío.

Veneno de demonio. Me aterré con tan sólo pensar que eso podía matarme en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué? —exigí con la voz llorosa— ¿por qué rayos me están haciendo esto? ¿Qué necesitan ustedes de mí?

El joven suspiró. Me sentó en el suelo y se agachó frente a mí casi como intentando explicarle algo simple a una simple criatura de tres años. Era tenebrosamente extraño que su mirada oscura y macabra no hubiera sido mostrada en todo este extraño instante.

—Preciso que te conviertas en un demonio de los sueños, pequeña. No me importa lo que deba hacer para lograrlo —inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Sabes lo grosero que es no haber hecho que mi mordida funcionara? Además de alimentarme después unos días, ese también era mi objetivo.

Sentí un alivio inesperado, y de repente todos los otros pensamientos confusos se apartaron cuando mi mirada viajó a uno de sus moretones. Mi mano ya se encontraba tocando uno de ellos.

—¿Y por qué rayos tienes estos?

Se apartó con brusquedad. Temí por un momento que fuera a hacerme algo, esa clase de acciones no eran propias de mí, ¿por qué todo parecía ser tan impulsivo?

—Eres bastante atrevida. Esa curiosidad te hace molesta —gruñó y cubrió con su mano el área que había tocado—. Los demonios nos tratamos así, ¿qué esperabas, agradables tertulias bebiendo el té?

Tras levantarse y empezar a caminar con fastidio, traté de levantarme apoyada en la pared. Mi vista era ennegrecida por los bordes, estaba nublada, y mis manos perdieron el agarre de la pared y volví a caer al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

—Oh, vaya —admiró aquel chico con un divertido interés—. Con respecto a alimentarme de ti… debo aprender a controlarme más, casi te asesino anoche.

Cuando entró a mi rango de vista y me miró desde las alturas de su estatura, fruncí el ceño y cubrí débilmente mi cuello.

—No puedes volver a hacerlo…

Se agachó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, su mirada era la burla en persona. Tomó una de mis manos y la estiró hasta arriba.

—No necesariamente tengo que morder allí —comenzó a decir, acercándose uno de mis dedos a los labios—. Puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte, cualquiera… —sus dientes humanos rozaron mi dedo, el cual yo miraba aterrada. No me mordió, y soltó mi mano, la cual acuné frente a mi pecho. Liberé todo el aire que había retenido, y volví a mirarlo—. Además, ¿por qué crees que puedes decidir si te muerdo o no? Ahora mismo me perteneces.

Se puso de pie, jalándome con él. Me soltó cuando estuve estable y el cambio de posición perdió el efecto de su brusquedad. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo.

—No puedo salir por vigilarte, ¿qué comeré si no es a ti? ¿o acaso mi padre debería cuidarte? —levantó mi barbilla con su dedo, su voz inesperadamente seductora—. Créeme, eso no te gustaría…

Finalmente, una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y mi boca se abrió para liberar el aire que había intentado retener. No podía soportarlo. Di un paso atrás, liberándome del toque de su dedo, y jadeé mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

—Te odio… —comencé a decir. Una mascota, ¿eso es lo que era ahora? ¿iba a morir siendo la mascota comestible de estas personas? Me desconcertaba no saber cómo volver a mi hogar, ni siquiera saliendo de esta casa—. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo de esa manera? —mi voz había subido de tono, uno más hostil con quebradez—. ¡Todo estaba yendo bien! Finalmente… ¡finalmente las cosas empezaban a salir como yo quería! Dices todas esas cosas como si yo estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlas… como si… tuviese que rendirme y aceptar que no volveré a ver a ninguna de las personas que amo… —me ahogué con mis lágrimas, pero esta persona seguía mirándome con sus brazos cruzados. Mis manos trataban desesperadamente de secar mis mejillas, pero seguían mojándose con las nuevas lágrimas. Lo miré con rabia, y corrí hasta golpear varias veces su pecho, que era lo que alcanzaba, pero no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Solté un chillido y resbalé frente a él hasta llegar al suelo nuevamente, observando mis lágrimas fundirse en la vieja alfombra que lo recubría.

De repente, unos pasos resonaron y nuestras miradas la siguieron, sentí que el chico se tensaba, pues sostenía ligeramente la bota se su pantalón negro.

—Ve a cazar, Ikuto —ordenó el recién llegado. Era ligeramente parecido al chico joven, y entendió que este era su padre—. Ya has esperando bastante.

—Un poco tarde ¿no? Ya lo he hecho —su mirada era desafiante.

—Y dime… —su padre respiró hondamente, acercándose con lentitud y elegancia. Mantuve mi mirada en el suelo, hacia sus zapatos, mientras supuse que miraba fijamente a Ikuto, y no muy amablemente debido al tono de su voz— ¿qué hubieras hecho si la matabas?

Hubo un silencio, apenas se escuchaban mis sollozos y sorbidas por la nariz.

—Pero no lo hice.

La bota de su pantalón se deslizó de mis manos hasta terminar lejos de mí. El golpe que le habían dado fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que terminara lejos en el pasillo. Volteé alarmada, fijándome en esta nueva mirada, pero la aparté antes de que pudiese notar mi curiosidad.

—¡Arriesgaste toda la misión! ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si—

—¿Y qué se supone que hiciera? ¿morir de hambre? —interrumpió Ikuto, aproximándose muy deprisa. Me alzó y lanzó sobre su hombro como un saco, sentí mi estómago herido, pero no tenía fuerzas para quejarme más—. No se ha convertido en demonio, y no sé cómo lo hará —comenzó a caminar con pasos fuertes—, pero ya sé que ella sola no se va a convertir en uno.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de escapar a algún lugar muy, pero muy lejano de mi mente; uno donde no existieran cosas malas, ni demonios, ni magia, ni personas que quisieran comerme, ¿acaso existiría alguna vez un lugar así?

* * *

><p><strong>Si yo fuera ustedes, no seguiría leyendo hasta que esté completamente editado el fanfic. Lo sabrán si al darle a "siguiente capítulo" no sale ningún cartelito diciendo que no está disponible. Ustedes me entienden...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

En reparación.


	4. Chapter 4

En reparación.


	5. Chapter 5

En reparación, no continúe leyendo o no entenderá nada.


	6. Chapter 6

En reparación, no continúe leyendo o no entenderá nada.


	7. Chapter 7

En reparación, no continúe leyendo o no entenderá nada.


	8. Chapter 8

En reparación, no continúe leyendo o no entenderá nada.


	9. Chapter 9

En reparación, no continúe leyendo o no entenderá nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Décimo capítulo.**

—Amu —Oí una voz a lo lejos, a lo que parpadeé repetidas veces de forma pesada.

Lo curioso de cuando me dormía en este mundo humano, era que no recordaba cuando y donde lo hacía. Lo último que recordaba era que golpeé una puerta y las manos me dolieron como el demonio.

—¡Amu!

En mi mente se pronunciaba un 'dashfoifhslknfvxhcnv' que no paraba. Mis incoherencias en lo más profundo de mi mente resonaban cuando tenía mucho... sueño.

—¡Kyaaa! —grité apretando los ojos— mi oreja, ¡mi oreja! —abrí los ojos cuando una sensación inmensa de dolor llegó a mi oreja. Volteé y encontré a Ikuto _In Fraganti _mordiéndomela— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cual es tu problema?

—Nyan —se estiró perezosamente— son las... 8:30 y las clases empiezan a las 9.

—¿Clases? ¿De que...? oh —recordé lo de anoche. Me quité las sábanas de encima y me estiré pero me percaté de algo y miré con cara de infinito desprecio a Ikuto.

—Yo... me dormí junto a la puerta... —Ikuto asintió como si nada— y... ¿Se puede saber como demonios llegué a tu cama? Y… —me miré el cuerpo incrédula— ¿EN PIJAMA? ¡Ahhh! Tú... ¡Tú! ¡Pervertido que me hiciste! —me lancé al suelo como si de un agente del FBI me tratase y busqué algo para lanzarle y golpearlo. En eso encontré un bate y me dirigí a él. Tampoco me fijé que cuando me mordió la oreja estaba encima de mí.

—Puedo vestir a mi mascota ¿sabes? no necesitaba que ensuciaras tu uniforme. Además, no es que tengas algo interesante... _plana._

Levanté una ceja totalmente desconcertada

—¿c-c-c-c-como?

—Así como lo escuchaste plana, ese sostén que traías era puro relleno.

Me puse tan roja que pensé que desprendía humo. Cuando salté con el bate en mano para golpearlo entró el padre de Ikuto y me detuve en seco cayendo encima del neko pervertido desde las alturas.

—Señorita, vístase si no quiere que la deje sin comer nada —el hombre parecía enojado, tan odioso como su hijo.

Me levanté de encima de Ikuto que no paraba de reír por mi accidente y me sonrojé porque me trataban como si fuera otra hija más. Cogí el vestido que Ikuto dejó en el frente de su cama y me salí al pasillo dirigiéndome al baño. Pero Ikuto me detuvo apareciendo frente a mí.

—¿Te puedo vestir, gatita? —esas palabras me hicieron ponerme más roja aún de la furia. Le abofeteé y cerré la puerta del baño con fuerza. Ikuto, desde el otro lado, se pegó a la puerta y dijo pícaramente:

—Miau... —luego le escuché alejarse y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Abracé el vestido y me apoyé en la vieja pared, bajé la cabeza y al subir un poco la vista hacia el espejo vi muchos cambios en mí. Mi coleta de lado que utilicé toda la vida se había soltado, estaba con las mejillas coloradas porque empezaba a llorar y estaba enojada, mis ojos sostenían unas lágrimas que luchaban por correr por mis mejillas. Y lo lograron cuando parpadeé para aclararme la vista inundada.

Desdoblé el vestido y me lo puse, y hoy si pude subir el cierre de atrás por mi misma, aunque con mucha dificultad. Me coloqué las medias de nylon negras y me encajé los zapatos con algo de miedo. Me pasé las mangas por los ojos y dejé mi brazo arriba frente a mi ojo por un momento. Apreté los dientes y más lágrimas empezaban a correr otra vez, estaba asustada. El que se hacía llamar 'mi dueño' quería convertirme en lo que más odié durante toda mi vida, un demonio. Estaba encerrada en una casa asquerosa y vieja, además de ser molestada de todas las formas posibles por Ikuto.

Su padre me daba un miedo incontrolable y me miraba con indiferencia y ahora, Ikuto me había cambiado de ropa anoche y también había dormido conmigo... otra vez, y tenía el descaro de despertarme mordiéndome la oreja y estando encima de mí _(como en los primeros capítulos de la serie cuando Amu intenta recuperar el huevo verde e Ikuto se cae encima de ella, ocurrió en una cocina y ella tenía un vestido y un delantal rojo creo)._

_Es que juro que si me entero que hizo algo conmigo le volaré la cabeza con un arma de destrucción humana. No se de donde la sacaré, pero me las arreglaré._

Ah claro, y el remate de todos, iré a una escuela. La cosa que más veo que odian los adolescentes. Acoso, abusos, tareas y te quedas sin vida social por tanto estudiar. Claro, algo que nunca merecí porque de nada me sirve saber matemáticas que no sean sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir. En fin, no es el caso, lo que más me molestaba era ir... con Ikuto.

Es que me lo imaginaba... entraríamos a la escuela y todos nos mirarían, ¿quién es esa? dirán. Él pasaría un brazo por mi hombro y diría: 'ésta es mi mascota' y pasaré pena con unas orejas neko. Si, algo así.

—Toc toc ¬¬ —Ikuto tocó la puerta del baño y la abrió sin avisar, era un buen momento para él si yo no me hubiese vestido aún. Pero por suerte estaba lista salvo porque estaba despeinada como una loca de la calle. Cuando se adentró en el baño vi que tenía su uniforme negro y una caja de violín en la espalda. Se cepilló los dientes y se largó. Ni siquiera me miró. Me apresuré a peinarme, pues nunca había salido de ese pasillo salvo la vez que bajé por la escalera, y esa casa parecía un laberinto. Me peiné con un cepillo de cabello que encontré en una caja de vidrio y me apresuré a seguirle el paso a Ikuto que me dejaba atrás.

Llegué a la escalera y él ya estaba abajo, me apresuré a bajar corriendo y lo seguí hasta lo que parecía la cocina. Su padre y él se pararon y me miraron fijamente. Claro, la rehén a la que han maltratado ahora seguía a Ikuto con toda confianza. Vaya locura, hasta para mí. Solo que no sabían que mis planes eran ganarme la confianza fingiendo cooperar para escapar cuando me dejasen de ver porque estarían seguros de que no haría nada. Los miré con nerviosismo intentando parecer lo más dispuesta posible. Me sorprendió que tuvieran cocina si no tenían que alimentarse de esa forma. Solo de humanos o... ¿de mí?

Ikuto apartó su vista de mí y cogió una manzana color escarlata, era inmensa, y se dirigió hacia mí, cuando quedamos de frente él la puso en mi boca y casi la dejo caer.

—Odio darte comida de ésta pero... supongo que debes alimentarte bien si no quiero que te desmayes en la escuela. Y no estaré para lidiar con eso. Pues como verás, solo yo te puedo hacer desmayar cuando haga que te quede tan poca sangre que tengas que descansar como por tres días.

Tragué saliva. Y miré la manzana tan apetitosa y la mordí, era deliciosa, en el mundo de los sueños jamás había probado una cosa tan deliciosa, ¿Ikuto me estaba dando algo así de la nada? Quién rayos es. En eso él dirigió su vista a otro lado y pareció sorprendido, corrió hacia mí y me jaló del brazo arrastrándome con mucha rapidez hasta la entrada. Yo gemí de dolor porque me había agarrado muy fuerte el brazo.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —Le pregunté impresionada.

—¿Cómo que qué sucede? Vamos tarde —en eso nos rodeó un humo negro— [refiero usar la rapidez demoníaca que tanto odias así que... sujeta bien la manzana, la mochila que está en la mesa de la entrada y evita abrir la boca si no quieres un insecto muerto poco apetitoso entre en tu boca.

Cogí la mochila que habían preparado para mí... un gesto demasiado amable como para venir de los demonios. Y cuando Ikuto vio que estaba lista, me tomó del brazo otra vez y sentí que me arrancaría esa manga tan larga (recuerden que usa el mismo vestido de uniforme que Utau usa en la serie), entonces el humo se hizo más espeso y sujeté bien mis cosas.

—Es hora de ir a la escuela, mascota —susurró Ikuto, molesto porque yo lo tenía que acompañar.


	11. Chapter 11

Ikuto iba prácticamente volando y de no ser porque me sujetaba fuerte yo ya habría salido volando desde hacía rato. Cuando nos detuvimos, todo me daba vueltas y dejé caer la mochila mientras todo me giraba, estaba desorientada por la sensación de rapidez a la que nunca estuve acostumbrada.

Él se agachó y tomó mi mochila, estiró el brazo hacia mí, pero sin dirigirme la mirada, no volteaba ni la cabeza, solo veía al frente en la acera. Yo lo miré con duda y agarré la mochila de su mano y la colgué en mi hombro mientras le daba una segunda mordida a la manzana que estaba deliciosa. No nos movíamos y cuanto tragué le pregunté:

—¿Llegamos?

Ikuto negó con la cabeza.

—Si llego directamente a la escuela con esa rapidez la gente se dará cuenta, debemos caminar desde esta esquina hasta allá, no tardaremos ni cinco minutos, así que andando.

Seguía sin mirarme y empezó a caminar cabizbajo, con 'estilo' como dirían en los sueños.

Me sorprendió que tuviera una llave extraña colgando del violín, pero supuse que era una especie de adorno del mundo humano, pero con tan solo mirarla sentía una presencia mágica como la de mi mundo, era extraño. Caminé comiendo manzana y admirando las edificaciones y muros reales, Ikuto se mantenía a una distancia como de tres metros de mí, y no me acerqué para no molestarle, me asustaba. A la distancia se oyó una campana y observé que provenía de una edificación muy grande, parecida a mi escuela pero más cuadrada y creo que desde arriba se vería como una L.

Ikuto apresuró el paso y yo intenté seguirlo, cuando cruzamos la calle hacia la cuadra de la escuela, toda la gente volteó y muchos se agruparon. Ikuto mantenía su carácter indiferente y yo me acerqué un poco hacia él porque la verdad es que yo no tenía idea de cómo era socializar en una escuela.

Él se detuvo y me miró, yo seguía comiendo la manzana. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me colocara a su lado y yo le obedecí, aunque me estresaba, tenía que seguir mi plan.

Yo tomé la manzana con ambas manos y empecé a comerla de manera que se vio muy tierno, pero mi mirada iba hacia la calle y la de Ikuto iba perdida lejos de mí. Podía ver a la gente murmurando fuerte cosas como ¿y esa chica? o ¿quién acompaña a Ikuto?, yo me puse nerviosa pero intenté ignorarlo.

La caminata fue incómoda y estaba impresionada, de repente todas las chicas rodearon a Ikuto y yo salí volando muy lejos debido a la muchedumbre que me aplastaba. Él caminaba como si no las escuchara, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente volteada y las manos en los bolsillos.

Me levanté y caminé rápido hacia él, pero no pensé que lo que haría me causaría el odio de todas las chicas de la escuela.

—¡I-Ikuto esperame!

Todas se detuvieron y me miraron en tres puntos suspensivos, Ikuto se tensó y volteó a verme, cosa que no le agradó nada a las chicas que seguían su mirada.

—Amu ¿qué estás haciendo? —gruñó enojado entre dientes, se acercó a mí y todas dieron un grito ahogado, me tomó del brazo y muchas cayeron al suelo y acto seguido me arrastró al edificio totalmente furioso.

Corrió muy rápido y se metió en un aula vacía, me forzó a sentarme y golpeó las manos contra mi pupitre. Lo miré asustada y noté que había perdido lo que me quedaba de manzana.

—Este es el salón de clases, estás en la misma que yo, aunque seas tres años menor, es mi única forma de mantenerte vigilada, me las arreglé con el director —Lo dijo tan rápido como para salir de eso— y no intentes llamar la atención como ahora.

—¿Qué hice mal allá afuera? —pregunté preocupada, Ikuto suspiró.

—Cómo explicarte... en esta escuela soy un guardián junto con otras tres personas de esta clase, las chicas son unas obsesionadas y a los tres chicos nos acosan. Mientras que a la chica todos los chicos la invitan a salir, pero claro que ella los rechaza a todos. Y como verás, todas se pusieron celosas solo porque tú estabas cerca de mi cuando llegamos, y aún obsesionadas conmigo, no ven apropiado decirme "Ikuto" como tú lo hiciste, haciendo lo que hiciste las has amenazado amorosamente.

-Eso... ¿quiere decir que no debo acercarme a ti? —suspiré aliviada— ¡Ah! ¡Que alivio! No tendré que aguantarme tus perversiones durante las horas de clase por lo menos, ya me empieza a gustar este lugar —miré por la ventana que estaba junto a mi pupitre.

Ikuto desvió la mirada despreocupado.

—Claro... no creas que te escapas de mí, como buena mascota es tu deber servirme en todo lo que yo desee u_ú, eso incluye alimentarme en horas de clase.

—¿Te refieres a darte golosinas que venden en la tienda de aquí en la boca? Eso no, ¡no no y no!, no pienso someterme a tal humillac…

-No te hagas la tonta —me interrumpió— ¿olvidas lo que como?, aunque no pueda arrancarte la piel como deseo, es tu deber bombear sangre para mí —me paralicé mientras recordaba eso— ¿O acaso olvidas que por vigilarte no pude comer...

-Si, si lo se —le interrumpí yo también— pero, ¡no quiero que me muerdas otra vez! Lo odio, tanto que deseé matarte cuando lo hiciste, puedes pensar que soy una mascota pero ¡LO ODIO! —mi plan no iba tan bien cuando él me trataba así. Sabía que debía ser tolerante pero era imposible con su naturaleza de demonio.

De pensar en esa vez que me mordió, me hacía temblar tanto que podría llorar.

Apreté los puños apoyados sobre la mesa cerca de sus manos tensas.

—Solo... no quiero que me muerdas. No eso, ni aquí —lo miré con mis ojos tristes, me daba miedo qué fuera a hacer después de desafiarle tanto sus decisiones.

El apretó la mandíbula y se enojó bastante, golpeó más fuerte mi mesa y gritó:

—¡Escuchame bien idiot… —ambos volteamos nerviosos cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió. Y una chica rubia de dos coletas y ojos morados nos miró con rabia.

—¡IKUTO! —Gritó como loca.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce.**

—Utau... —murmuró Ikuto secamente.

—¿Utau? ¿Quién es ella? —le pregunté en susurros, me parecía conocida, si no me equivocaba, era una idol en el sueño de un chico.

Ella me miró muy enojada y se acercó a nosotros. Golpeó a Ikuto haciéndolo estrellarse muy fuerte contra la pared, lo cual me sobresaltó. Gritó y yo me levanté y me aleje de golpe— ¡Quién eres! —le pregunté asustada.

—¿Qué haces tan cerca de él? ¡Por qué llegaste con él! ¡IKUTO! —lo miró iracunda— ¿Es esta otra de tus compañeritas con las que te acuestas? ¡Te voy a matar pervertido!

La miré indignada, _¿compañerita con la que se acuesta?,_ me acerqué a Utau y la tomé de los hombros en un impulso de imprudencia.

—¡Escúchame bien rubiecita! Yo no soy ninguna "compañerita con la que se acuesta", en primer lugar, ¡este maldito me tiene secuestrada desde hace casi una semana...! —abrí los ojos y me cubrí la boca sonrojada. Miré a Ikuto asustada, yo había revelado demasiado rápido lo que debía mantener en secreto— yo... yo no quise decir eso.

La chica llamada Utau suspiró como si se tratase de algo obvio.

—Yo sé que él es un demonio... —jugueteó con la punta de su cabello. Abrí aún más los ojos y volví a ver a Ikuto, que se había molestado notablemente, se levantó del suelo y se sobó la espalda.

—No quería explicar esto... pero, Utau —se colocó a mi lado y se apoyó en mi cabeza, lo cual me hizo molestar— ella es Amu, mi prometida.

—¿Qué? —las dos gritamos y me aparté de golpe, a Utau se le salió el alma por la boca y yo echaba humo como robot descompuesto.

Ikuto carcajeó hasta caer en el suelo y luego recobró la seriedad.

—E-es chiste, baka -w-, ambas caen como si tuvieran dos años.

Se me acercó otra vez y me coloco la mano en la cabeza. Utau se levantó petrificada y yo solo estaba en un trance.

—Papá la secuestró porque llegó de un mundo extraño, y quiere que la convierta en demonio para usar sus poderes para el mal, tú sabes... lo normal —parecía orgulloso de decirlo—, y ahora la tengo que cuidar hasta que la necia decida ser un demonio por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eh… —Utau entró en mi estado de impresión también, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Tengo que ver que las dos son unas estúpidas —añadió Ikuto.

—E-eso significa que vive contigo...

Ikuto asintió como si nada, mientras los ojos de Utau seguían perplejos.

Unos minutos de silencio se presentaron, realmente incómodos, Utau temblaba señalando a Ikuto con el dedo, empezó a sudar e intentaba decir algo pero parecía un robot descompuesto echando chispas.

—¡_Tuu_! ¡Pervertido! ¡Siempre lo he sabido, eres un ser despreciable! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer asquerosidades con una... unaa... ¡bebé!

_Bebé, sé que soy bajita pero no me ofendan de ese modo. Y esta malpensada solo ha mencionado esas porquerías desde que llegó._

—Etto... —junté mis dedos índice mirando hacia abajo— él y yo... nada, ¡nada! absolutamente nada, solo podría pasar en una pesadilla de un mundo paralelo que estalla en mil pedazos. Por favor —la miré sonrojada— deja de decir asquerosidades, ya de por sí he tenido que soportarlo todos estos días con sus perversiones como para... —tragué— que digas que... etto... hicimos cosas de humanos! es lo más incómodo que me ha pasado desde que me mordió la oreja.

Utau pareció confundida, pero al oír lo último, volteó como un títere poseído, un aura negra la rodeó y sus ojos se pusieron prácticamente rojos.

—¿Tú le mordiste la oreja? ¬_¬ —Un fuego se avivó detrás de ella.

—¡Cállate! Todo el rato has preguntado esas cosas extrañas, te lo aclararé yo mismo. Nunca me acostaré con una niña, segundo, es mi mascota y hago lo que se me antoja con ella hasta que coopere. Y tercero, deja de molestarme y vete a tu clase, porque ahora mismo…

El timbre sonó y empezó a escucharse que la gente caminaba hacia el edificio. Utau bajó la cabeza y dijo con la voz adorable mientras yo seguía siendo la mesa de la mano de Ikuto.

—¿P-por qué? ... ¿por qué le prestas más atención a ella y hasta dejas que se quede contigo? ¿Acaso yo no importo? ¿Ya no?

_Está bien, si, esto es lo más raro que he visto, ni siquiera en los sueños veo estas cosas. Primero llega, lo manda a la porra y lo lanza contra la pared, luego prácticamente se le pone de rodillas a rogarle. Uhm... y yo me siento como un mal trío aquí…_

Empecé a moverme de lado hasta llegar a la puerta, pero los lloriqueos de Utau me hicieron voltear y cuando lo hice...

—¡Arg! ¡Utau! ¡Aléjate idiota! —Ikuto la apartó cuando ella se le lanzó encima y lo besó en los labios, apenas un roce, pero lo hizo. Así que ésta era la novia de Ikuto... el muy idiota era un pervertido conmigo teniendo novia, ¿acaso se puede esperar algo así de un demonio? Bueno, la verdad… sí.

—¡La tienes a ella en casa y a mí no me dejas visitarte! Eres un idiota... —pegó sus puños al pecho y empezó a llorar como una chica de telenovela, tan dramática— ¡Ikuto no me hagas esto! —la verdad, no entendía este tema. Utau se volvió a lanzar encima de él hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, tomó su rostro entre las manos mientras Ikuto intentaba zafarse de ella y le plantó un beso muy profundo, como esos de las películas, apasionada, solo ella. Porque Ikuto estaba retorciéndose hasta que logró apartarla. Me miró un momento y yo estaba sonrojada por ver una escena tan intensa como un beso francés, estando recostados en el suelo en una posición muy extraña.

—¡Utau cálmate! —ella intentaba volver a pegarse a su boca y el la empujó muy fuerte hasta hacerla caer lejos de él— ¡Eres mi hermana!

—¿Uh? O_O —Quedé prácticamente como una piedra— ¿her… HERMANA?

. . .

_¡Que queeeeeee!_

Utau refunfuñó, y se oyó de nuevo la puerta corrediza, unos alumnos la habían abierto y empezaron a entrar ignorando que Utau estaba tumbada en el suelo e Ikuto también, pero lejos de ella, ninguno notó mi presencia junto a la puerta, yo estaba como... ehm ¿cómo decirlo..? Quizá... ¿así?:

_¿PERO QUE MIER…? D:_


	13. Chapter 13

Ikuto se levantó y me jaló del brazo hasta sentarme en la mesa junto a la ventana en la que estuve antes cuando llegamos a pelear. Él se sentó al lado pero no me volvió a dirigir la mirada, todos se acomodaron en los puestos y el profesor entró.

Me sentía nerviosa, veía a la gente alrededor y parecían no notar que yo estaba allí.

—Buenos días chicos... —se ajustó los lentes y volteó a verme extrañado— veo que tenemos una nueva alumna, bienvenida... ¿por qué no te presentas?

Tragué saliva y me paré frente a la clase, eso sería lo normal ¿no?

—Ehmm… —me aclaré la garganta— buenos días —todos voltearon su mirada hacia mí y yo me puse nerviosa— soy... Hinamori Amu. Y ehm... Yo vengo de... —_¿y ahora qué digo?_

—Ella es nueva en el vecindario —escuché la voz de Ikuto como una salvación— viene de un pueblo lejano aquí en Japón, no está acostumbrada a tantas cosas, pero descuiden, se adaptará —Ikuto soltó una sonrisa malévola. Volteé a varios lados confundida y noté que Utau ya se había ido. Esto era algo raro. Asentí porque no sabía negar lo que Ikuto decía y me senté rápidamente.

—Pues empecemos, yo soy el profesor Nikaidou, hoy veremos matemáticas.

Todos se quejaron con un gran estruendo, yo revisé mi mochila y solo encontré una libreta y un estuche con un mísero lápiz, un color rojo, otro azul, una goma de borrar y un sacapuntas.

Volteé hacia Ikuto y le pregunté.

—¿Por qué no tengo libros? —era incómodo preguntarlo, pero al ver que Nikaidou-sensei escribía "Página 7 actividades 38 y 40" no podía evitar preguntarlo. Él sacó su libro de mala gana y me lo ofreció sin mirarme. Yo lo tomé sin protestar y busqué rápidamente la página. Cuando la abrí...

—¿Qué rayos... es esto? —murmuré petrificada.

Factorización, radicación, gráficas, muchos títulos raros, geometría, logaritmos. En la vida jamás vi unas cosas tan horrorosas como el conjunto monstruoso de números y símbolos raros presentes en el libro. Noté que Ikuto tenía una cara de "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" con los ojos entrecerrados en mi dirección.

—N-no se hacer esto e.e —susurré mientras intentaba hallarle sentido a esos jeroglíficos ¬¬

—Maldición, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, es tan sencillo que siento ganas de golpearte —se levantó y todos lo miraron— profesor... Amu necesita un tutor, como entró a mitad de año no está al día con este tema...

—¿Enserio? ¡Oh! Esto... ¿alguien se ofrece a ayudarla?

Ikuto levantó la mano, claro, no se arriesgaría a que yo abriera la boca otra vez de manera imprudente. Pero... ¡Rayos! tenerlo de tutor sería peor que vivir con él, y eso que aún no lo había hecho seriamente.

El pegó su mesa a la mía, se puso en posición de descanso y empezó a dormir.

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que debes ayudarme.

—No me molestes, quiero dormir, observa tu libreta —le hice caso y me sorprendí al ver que todo estaba resuelto.

Ikuto sonrió de lado y suspiró antes de ponerse a dormir.

—Ser demonio tiene sus ventajas.

El resto de las clases fueron totalmente aburridas, ya estaba a la última hora cuando Ikuto ya se había devuelto a su lugar, pero más tarde un lápiz tocó mi hombro y volteé para ver de qué se trataba. Era un chico de pelo marrón y una sonrisa juguetona.

—Hinamori-san, ¿me puedes decir qué dice en la pizarra debajo de 'a finales de 1953' ? No leo bien porque Nayima-san no baja la cabeza ¬¬

—Cl-claro —le dije la palabra y volteé de nuevo algo nerviosa hacia el frente.

—Por cierto, soy Kuukai, un placer conocerte ^-^.

—Soy Amu, igual.

—Oye... ¿conoces a Tsukiyomi?

Dudé un poco, era algo directo.

—Puede decirse que sí —Asentí nerviosa.

—¿Enserio? Wow, es detestable, no entiendo como lo soportas siquiera, yo soy guardián como él, pero es muy vago y odioso ¬¬.

Ikuto estaba mordiendo un lápiz y se percató que yo estaba socializando, volteó con el lápiz en la boca y le dijo claramente:

-Puedo oírte... Souma-kun.

Ambos volteamos y observamos la cara de molestia de Ikuto.

—Cállate Tsukiyomi, no entiendo por qué tienes que estar espiando conversaciones.

Ikuto levantó una ceja.

—Es que... si vas a hablar mal de mí evita estar sentado en diagonal y tan cerca, es algo imprudente, puedo escucharte claramente —volteó la cabeza levemente y cerró los ojos.

Kuukai se acomodó en su asiento y se estiró.

—Te compadezco —me dijo— te ayudaré a gastarle una broma, se debe sentir bien golpear a ese baboso.

_Wow, este chico empieza a caerme muy bien. Si señor. Y claro que golpearlo se siente como el cielo._

—¿enserio? Si lo ofreces... ¿como rechazarlo? —Ikuto me dirigió una mirada cortante. Yo sonreí.

—Hagamos planes malévolos después de clase, te invito a la reunión de guardianes. Hoy seguro no haremos nada.

Sonreí y asentí pero Ikuto me lanzó una bolita de papel y me miró ¬¬.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero ella irá directamente a mi casa hoy —dio una sonrisa malévola y todo el salón, en su mayoría chicas, voltearon a verme con fuego en los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Intenté fingir que no sabía nada. Estaba roja de la vergüenza ante tantas miradas de fuego.

Kuukai pasó su brazo por mis hombros

—No creo que le moleste quedarse hoy, además, tu también te tienes que quedar, tienes muchos informes sin entregar —le guiñó un ojo— y seguro Amu quiere conocer a los guardianes de la escuela.

El timbre sonó y todos guardaron sus cosas, los tres nos quedamos en el salón, Kuukai cruzó los brazos y sonrió burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—A Tadase le gustaría conocer a Amu, nos vemos allá —y desapareció en el pasillo.

Yo la verdad no entendía nada, pero Ikuto me jaló del brazo y me arrastró en dirección contraria.

—¡Espera! ¿No vamos a ir? —pero él no respondió. Me zafé cuando aflojó la mano y corrí en dirección a Kuukai, que no se había percatado que ya habíamos salido del salón, abrí la boca para gritar ¡Espera! pero Ikuto me empujó y choqué contra una puerta que terminó abriéndose haciéndome caer dentro de la habitación.

Ikuto cerró la puerta, ya que él había entrado cuando caí allí. Y una vez cerrada todo obscureció, luego mis ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad mientras temblaba y un poco de luz del pasillo entró por debajo de la puerta.

—Eres muy necia —murmuró Ikuto, molesto.

**Este capi también esta editado –w- más bonito wiii**

Sigue en tuiter (si, lo escribo a lo cani/wachiturro) a (Arroba) FanfictionLRang, da buenísimos consejos para escribir fanfics y siempre contesta *-*! También recomienda fanfics, síganla ^^ es buena amiga mia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la autora:****Cuando termino de escribir un capi no lo leo para buscar incorecciones, si encuentran un error ortográfico o algo mal dicho como 'yo mismo lo haré yo mismo' y cosas que no tienen sentido porque SABEN que esta mal escrito, avísenme por los Reviews y yo lo arreglo.**

**Otros ejemplos son... Los carro. Y cosas con errores de plural y singular. He notado que por escribir rápido me equivoco pero intento corregir lo que puedo. Gracias por leer y no olviden que sin reviews no sigo escribiendo :\**

Se agachó en cuclillas frente a mí con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y calmó el rostro.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta? No dejaré que vallas por ahí como se te antoja para luego abrir la bocota y revelar mi secreto como lo hiciste con Utau —al recordarla me sonrojé porque las escenas que vi fueron perturbadoras— tienes suerte que ella ya supiera, pero no me arriesgaré a que lo hagas otra vez, y con el resto de los guardianes.

Bajé la vista asustada.

—Hablando de Utau... ¿por qué ella si sabe? y lo que más me asusta. ¿Es tu hermana y está enamorada de ti? —mi rostro expresaba incredulidad.

—Ella está... loca. Y es mi hermana pero es un demonio como yo, a diferencia que solamente es fuerte pero no necesita asesinar personas, ni sangre, ni nada de lo que yo si. Por eso ella solo puede golpearme. Y me cambié de su clase porque no hace sino lanzarse encima de mi y besarme como si estuviéramos de luna de miel.

Hice una mueca de asco e intenté levantarme, pero Ikuto me agarró de los hombros y no me dejó.

—¿Por qué esa mueca?

—¿Eh? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos— bueno... etto... es desagradable para mí ver como los humanos se besan de tal manera, más nada.

No era el mejor momento para hablar sobre la manera asquerosa y babosa de besar para los humanos, y menos con un pervertido como éste.

—Eres demasiado inocente, no te puedo comprender.

—Mi mundo es inocente, no como tu ¬¬ eres un demonio, tu mente esta sucia y solo quieres maldad.

Ikuto asintió sonriente.

—Tú me debes algo —Dijo acercando el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡NO NO NO! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Hambre! ¬_¬

—Ah... eso no ¬_¬ ya te dije que no te dejaré morderme en la vida.

—De ti no depende eso. Además, quizá te pueda convertir en demonio si te muerdo mucho, ¿no crees?

Tragué saliva, el punto era cooperar falsamente y luego huir, pero volver a vivir lo de aquella noche era algo que me atemorizaba mucho. Los ojos zafiro cambiaban a rojo y sus dientes perfectos se tornaban puntiagudos e hirientes, que me sujetara tan fuertemente que llegara a lastimarme, todo eso me hacía estremecer, de miedo, de asco, ¡de todo!

Me abracé a mi misma y pensé en algo para detenerlo.

—¡E-espera! Si... si tu me muerdes aquí, ¿no sería raro salir... em... llena de sangre? ¡La gente lo notaría! No puedes hacerlo, ni aquí, ni allá, ni en ninguna otra parte, ¿te cuesta buscarte a otra persona?

Su expresión cambió.

—Si mato a otra persona por esto, te enojas, si te muerdo solo por sangre y ni siquiera por deliciosa carne, te enojas también, además, siempre quise alimentarme cuando quisiera, aunque sea solo de sangre, la tuya, debo aprovechar que te tengo solo para mí.

Apreté la mandíbula y sentí ardor en la cara, ¿me había... sonrojado?, supuse que de la rabia, como siempre, esas palabras eran muy fuertes para mí, pero me estresa que siempre me trate como porquería. ¡Ahh! Solo quería escapar, detestaba esto, no sabía si podría soportar mucho así. Tenía que hacer algo para que no me volviera a morder, era lo más doloroso que viví desde que nací.

Ikuto puso un dedo en mi mejilla y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué rayos? —le dije sin dejar de abrazarme a mi misma.

—¡Estas caliente! —rio de nuevo— ¡Te sonrojaste! —Se tumbó al suelo de la risa, yo quería asesinarlo, se tensó, se sentó en el suelo con rapidez otra vez y me miró de una manera extraña.

—Si te sonrojas... quiere decir que toda la sangre se te fue a la cara —sonrió y me atrapó de manera brutal, intenté gritar pero tapó mi boca, intenté zafarme pero él era demasiado fuerte.

Respiré agitadamente presa del pánico, el espacio era pequeño, al fin y al cabo, el armario del conserje, Ikuto me cubría la boca con una mano y la cintura con la otra para que no pudiese moverme, era una posición muy incómoda, demasiado, podría decir. Estaba sentado apoyado contra los estantes con las piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas prácticamente amarrada. Por suerte no estaba de frente a él, o el pánico sería peor, era como si yo estuviera recostada en él, pero nada cómoda. ¡Odiaba esto_, lo odio lo odio lo odio_! Quería gritarle que me soltara.

En eso me pegó a él, apartó el cuello del vestido, y arrancó la venda que yo tenía por la última vez que me había mordido.

—No será tan malo... quizá hasta algún día lo disfrutes —Jadeó extasiado por la emoción de morderme.

Soltó mi boca para sostenerme mejor en mi cintura y mantenerme bien sujeta para que no escapara, yo seguía intentando huir en vano.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡No quiero que me hagas esto! —Sentí su respiración en la parte sana del cuello y solté un gemido de desesperación, él se rio entre dientes.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta, _¡Oh Dios que alivio!,_observé a la persona y... _no, ¡ésto no es un alivio!_

Era Kuukai, cuando abrió la puerta abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba extremadamente petrificado por la incredulidad. Sentí mucha vergüenza, todo esto podría malinterpretarse muy fácilmente.

Claro, imagino que si yo entro al armario del conserje y me encuentro a un chico abrazando por la cintura a una chica entre sus piernas sin saber que la esta sujetando para que no escape y de remate, tener la cara entre su cuello, como si la estuviese besuqueando y claro, ella con la cara totalmente roja. Yo pensaría que estas personas estarían a punto de... hacer cosas de humanos en un armario D:

—¡Ah! ¡Idiota que haces! —Ikuto no apartó su cara y más bien, cuando Kuukai nos miró, me lamió el cuello.

Kuukai se tapó los ojos y se sonrojó al límite.

—¡Yoo... lamento interrumpir no sabía que estaban... —empezó a temblar— haciendo... _eso!_

_Yo tampoco Kuukai, yo tampoco._

—¡No es lo que parece! —Grité en mi defensa temblando por el asco que me daba que el pervertido de Ikuto me hubiera lamido el cuello.

—¿Por qué no te vas chismoso? ¿Qué no ves que le estoy besuqueando el cuello? —Ikuto habló muy indignado.

Como Ikuto estaba distraído y aflojó los brazos por un momento, salté lejos de él hacia Kuukai.

—¡Sálvame! —le rogué.

—Amu, eres una miedosa, e.e pensé que querías que te besuqueara —Ikuto se defendió haciéndome quedar como la pervertida. Kuukai seguía asombrado y no sabía que decir.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú me hiciste eso a la fuerza! T^T

—Yo ehm... mejor me voy —Susurró Kuukai alejándose hacia atrás.

—Si, mejor —Escupió Ikuto— Estaba a punto de lograr que ella se quitara la rop...

—¡No no! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que parece! Sálvame de este idiota T_T

—Es enserio... yo no quise interrumpir nada —Dijo aún con una expresión de shock— pueden... continuar con... ¡con eso! —Salió corriendo como si se trata el fin del mundo, estaba en shock, el asco en sus ojos era impresionante, así que si existían humanos inocentes... observé con asombro el rastro de humo que dejó.

Ikuto cerró la puerta otra vez y me jaló del pie hacia él, luego me sostuvo como una princesa y me habló muy cerca de mi rostro, de manera pícara.

—Así que... señorita pervertida, ¿nos estábamos besuqueando? —sonrió malvadamente, a lo que apreté los ojos con fuerza y aparté el rostro.

—¡NO!

—Yo creo que ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que es así, y seguro ya Kuukai debe tener por hecho que tu y yo hicimos lo que tu llamas, 'cosas de humanos' —carcajeó.

—¿Queeeee? —abrí los ojos de golpe— ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! ¡Bájame! ¡No te soporto!

—¡Los que están en el armario, salgan! —Se escucho una voz fuera del armario y yo sentí la iluminación del cielo.

Ikuto gruño.

—Bien, ahora interrumpen mi almuerzo.

_¡Castigo divino!,_ pensé sonriendo malévolamente para mí.

No me bajó, me hizo pasar más vergüenza, abrió la puerta conmigo en brazos. El chico rubio que nos ordenó desde afuera que saliéramos se sonrojó al ver que era Ikuto el rufián del armario.

—Ikuto, tu y tus perversiones, ¡Seguro intentabas abusar de la chica nueva! Kuukai vino corriendo a avisarme ¬¬.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Fue ella la que me lo pidió, y yo no se lo puedo negar —respondió Ikuto.

—¡Mentira! —me ardió el rostro monumentalmente— ¡Él es un pervertido que...! —No podía decir que me iba a morder, sería peor— Que...

—Silencio —ordenó seriamente— bájala ya y acompáñenme a la sala de dirección, ustedes dos están en problemas.

_¿Los dos? ¿Qué pasó con el castigo divino? ¿Acaso no fui yo la victima?_

—Uhm —Ikuto empezó a seguirlo jalándome del brazo con toda la serenidad del planeta.

**Este capi ya fue arreglado¡ :D dejen reviews :c**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de la autora:** Si sigues mi historia, agradezco que me dejes reviews, ya que así se populariza la hist D: o recomiéndala nose T_T me gustaría saber las opiniones de las personas, me agrada mucho leer un Review, los leo todos y los analizo particularmente.

Llevábamos un buen rato sentados ahí, yo pensaba en el mundo de los sueños e Ikuto estaba dormido en la silla. Nos habían dicho que esperáramos allí.

_¡Éste no es un mal momento! Lo que siempre esperé, Ikuto está dormido y la puerta de la dirección abierta. Mi sentido común dice: Sal, Amu, escapa mientras nadie te conoce y desaparece de esta escuela y de la vida de estos demonios._

Ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad lo veía muy complicado, me sentía anclada a este lugar en un sentido extraño, quiero decir... llevaba un día en el mundo real como persona y no creía que allá afuera hubiera alguien que me creyera y me acogiera en su casa, mientras yo buscaba una manera imposible de llegar a mi mundo.

Miré el reloj y noté que solo habían pasado quince minutos. Eran las doce y media, y el rubio dijo: "El director llega a las tres"

Me levanté del asiento en silencio para no despertar a Ikuto y salí de la dirección con algo de nervios a que despertara, no pude evitar fijarme en lo pacífica que se veía su cara al dormir, y… lindo. Caminé en silencio por el amplio pasillo, todos estaban vacíos porque la mayoría se había ido a casa. Bajé las escaleras y hallé una puerta grande, al lado había un anuncio de plástico aburrido que decía Biblioteca.

Admiré la puerta sin saber si entrar o no, pero decidí arriesgarme, no es que tuviese mucho tiempo antes de que Ikuto llegara a despertar y empezara a buscarme.

Entré y me impresioné mucho, no era un cuarto grande con estantes de mi tamaño... era la madre de los salones gigantes y habían unos estantes el triple de altos que yo, parecía que la escuela de Ikuto era muy lujosa, los pasillos tenían suelos de cerámica pulida color crema al igual que el resto de la escuela. El techo tenía detalles y las paredes contaban con decoraciones para nada ordinarias.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo la bibliotecaria. Me dio una idea, tenía tiempo para algunas cosas ¿no?

—S-si... ¿puede... darme un permiso para tomar unos libros? quizá los lleve a casa —_si Ikuto no me los descubre, claro._

—Por supuesto —me entregó una tarjeta, que no sabía para que era pero igual improvisé y la guardé en el bolsillo esperando que ella no se diera cuenta.

—G-gracias —me dirigí a los estantes del final, sospechaba que ahí estaba lo que quería, al fondo, donde nadie quiere encontrar nada.

—Paranormal —leí en voz baja, habían muchos libros, de todos los tamaños y colores, tragué saliva y me fui a la sección de demonios.

Yo averiguaría sobre Ikuto, si los demonios asesinaban personas, tenía la esperanza de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido escrito lo que vio. Quizá hasta una manera de destruirlos.

Hurgué y hurgué entre libros y saqué todos los que pude sobre demonios, no sabía que hacía, pero tenía que hacer algo para volver a mi mundo. Claramente no encontré nada en ningún rincón de la biblioteca sobre mi mundo, supuse que nuestra existencia siempre sería un secreto.

Me limpié una lágrima con la manga, no iba a encontrar nada para regresar a mi hogar, mamá, papá, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Ami, profesoras Yumi y Pandora, los extrañaba a todos, aún no sabía qué pensarían que pasó conmigo, solo esperaba que encontraran una manera para llegar a mí...

La nostalgia me invadía, era extraño ver por la ventana y no encontrarme con los tan hermosos colores pasteles que formaban un arcoíris pálido pero hermoso en el cielo. Solo había azul, un monocromo cielo azul.

Pasé una hora leyendo libros, decían cosas absurdas, otras cosas que ya había notado por experiencia.

"_Un demonio puede poseer un instrumento o usarlo para el mal. Se alimentan de la carne y sangre de los humanos cuando están en una forma humana para mantener su vitalidad, están llenos de maldad y son odiosos cuando no son tan malvados como para asesinar a cada uno que le roza un cabello" _básicamente eso había resumido por lo leído.

Luego hallé un libro que llamó mi atención, con historias de testigos y victimas de demonios, mientras lo revisaba me encontré con una historia de una chica llamada Hayley, era corta, pero la descripción del demonio se me hacía conocida.

_Hayley Hawarts, 1945 – 2000 _—leí mentalmente.

La historia trataba sobre una chica hermosa de cabello dorado, que se había enamorado de un demonio llamado Aruto, un joven de barba encantadora y cabello color azul zafiro —_azul zafiro_, pensé con claridad— la chica relataba que sabía que moriría joven y no tendría una familia. Se había enamorado de Aruto siendo humana, una persona fría e insensible, pero se había acercado a él por curiosidad. No mencionaba cómo, pero de una vez saltó a la parte en la que se habían enamorado.

Aruto tocaba el violín, una melodía triste y melancólica que hacía que ocurrieran desgracias, él disfrutaba del sufrimiento que causaba, pero ella no, por lo que siempre le criticaba eso, pero el hecho de que él la amara no hacía cambiar su naturaleza malvada. Un día Aruto le dijo que la mordería para convertirla en un demonio como él, así ella no moriría y se mantendrían juntos por siempre, pero ella se negó a perder la humanidad.

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, por la que la mordió a la fuerza, y describía el dolor que sintió como lo peor del planeta —yo lo sabía más que nadie ahora—. Por alguna razón Hayley no se convirtió en demonio, él siempre intentaba cambiarla mordiéndola en todas partes, las piernas, los brazos, el cuello, las mejillas, TODO, pero no lo conseguía, ella intentaba detenerlo, pero le respondía que la sangre de la persona que amaba era lo más delicioso, y no podía dejarlo. A fin de cuentas ella no dejó de estar a su lado, no podía alejarse de él, lo amaba.

Como de costumbre, Aruto la mordió un día, pero Hayley describía que no había sentido dolor esa vez, al contrario, le pareció muy placentero y delicioso. Pero había pagado el precio de amar a un demonio

Perder la humanidad —al leer eso, mi piel se congeló y me estremecí, parpadeando varias veces para recuperar la razón—. Hayley había aceptado todos los defectos de Aruto, su maldad, sus asesinatos y sus melodías de mala suerte.

Al despertar, él le explicó que cuando la persona que mas amaba la mordía, lo sentiría agradable y placentero en vez de doloroso, lo cual significaba amor verdadero —¿podía existir en los demonios?— pero la humanidad se le era arrebatada a cambio de esa unión prohibida entre humanos y demonios.

Hayley no creía que realmente se había convertido en un demonio como Aruto, pero empezó a notar que ya no era tan buena como antes, ya no le importaba hacer sufrir, como si su corazón se hubiese nublado. Finalmente, ella era un demonio que asesinaba, causaba desgracias y se alimentaba de humanos.

No todo era tan "bueno" como parecía, el padre de Hayley era un exorcista que logró enterarse del paradero de su hija, que estaba desaparecida por irse con Aruto, y también de su condición.

Mientras ella escribía la historia, explicaba que sabía que su padre la estaba buscando, y que esperaba que Aruto la perdonase por huir. Ya que si su padre llegara a encontrarlos, los destruiría a ambos, sin importarle que fuesen su hija y la persona que ella amaba. Juró que alejaría a su padre de Aruto cuanto fuese necesario, aunque eso implicara no volverlo a ver otra vez y morir a manos de su padre, no le importaba, ella solo quería proteger a su ser amado.

Al final, ella esperaba que Aruto lograra entender por qué ella se había alejado de él —ella no le dijo por qué, solo desapareció sin dejar rastro porque sabía que él la detendría—, que siempre lo iba a amar y esperaba que él llegara a leer eso algún día —aunque lo dudaba.

Y al final de la historia, antes del comienzo de otra, escribió:

"_Jamás entenderé cono un ser tan malvado como un demonio puede enamorarse, pero incluso habiendo acabado con toda la humanidad, toda la luz y todo aquello que brindaba alegría, no podré dejar de sentir amor por él._

_26 de Marzo de 1963"_

Allí acababa la historia, mis ojos estaban aguados y no sabía por qué, de cierta manera no me gustaba la historia, pero me sentía triste por Hayley, aunque yo no entendiera bien el sentimiento del amor por una pareja, al menos lo imaginaba.

Comencé a pensar en algo que me intrigaba. Aruto. Su nombre sonaba como Ikuto, rimaba incluso, el color zafiro se me hacía familiar pero… ¿barba?

Me levanté de la mesa totalmente alterada y asustada, guardé unos pocos libros y hui a gran velocidad de la gran biblioteca y por suerte, encontré un baño. Me encerré en una de las casetas y apoyándome en la pared, me resbalé hasta el suelo colocando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Todo se había aclarado en mi mente.

—Aruto es... ¿el padre de Ikuto? —levanté la mirada y solté un chillido. Era por eso que ese hombre tenía una expresión tan horrible, si lo miraba desde la edad de un demonio, eso prácticamente le sucedió hace poco. ¿Él sabría que ella huyó por eso?, ¿Será otro Aruto?... no, no podía ser otro, ¡sería imposible! no lo podía confundir, eran iguales, el violín, el color zafiro... y era tan odioso como su hijo.

Ahora no entendía de qué me servía saber aquello... no era que yo estuviese involucrada en algo de eso pero... Hayley, su historia era muy triste. Sentía como si la conociera. Pero no entendría bien, a su historia le faltaban detalles, no podía saber mucho de esos pocos párrafos, y mi duda más grande, ¿cómo la mandó a imprimir?, ¿quién encontró su carta?

Algo empezó a sonar en mi mochila y vi que era un reloj de mano con alarma, la hora marcaba las dos y media, ¿leí y busqué durante tanto tiempo?, y lo más importante, ¿desde cuando está ese feo reloj ahí metido?

Salí de la caseta y me limpié las lágrimas frente al espejo para que no pareciera que estaba llorando. Salí y fui a la dirección, ¿él estaría despierto?, seguro se molestaría, y la mochila se veía muy llena, ¿Cómo disimularía eso?

Angustiada, entré a la oficia del director a toda prisa esperando que aún nadie hubiese llegado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Ikuto quitó su mirada de mí y volteó aburrido hacia otro lado.

—Solo... estaba… caminando.

—No lo creo —se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla— pero seguro no hiciste nada importante.

—Um… —bajé el rostro e intenté ignorar lo que ocurría.

En eso la puerta se abrió un chico parecido al rubio pero con pelo marrón claro nos observó indignado.

—Así que... ¿qué estaban haciendo en el armario? —Se cruzó de brazos mientras nos veía enojado.


	16. Chapter 16

—Es algo que yo le preguntaría, ¿que haría usted en el armario con una chica tan plana? no tiene lógica —Ikuto suspiró en una expresión dramática.

—¿Qué? ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Él es un pervertido ¡lo odio!

El director negó con la cabeza. Y nos miró con seriedad.

—No estoy de humor para imponer castigos, pero les dejaré una advertencia a ambos. Señorita Hinamori, si él intenta abusar de usted solo grite muy fuerte y evite callárselo, lo hace sospechoso. Y señor Tsukiyomi, si me entero de que usted vuelve a hacer esto otra vez, lo expulsaré por tres meses. Ya me está hartando que siempre lo encuentren con sus porquerías en los armarios.

—Espera... ¿siempre? —Ikuto se tensó cuando añadí eso levantando una ceja.

—Si, a diferencia que en las otras ocasiones las chicas no parecían avergonzadas de llegar en ropa interior hasta acá. Por suerte, usted está totalmente vestida y por eso le creo, Ikuto tiene mala reputación de pervertido, vago y odioso —Ikuto sonrió triunfante.

_Oh... ¿enserio? me alegra oír eso, la verdad no me sorprende._

—En fin, de todos modos no quiero accidentes como estos, los estaré vigilando. Los guardianes los esperan en el salón número ocho.

Asentimos y nos fuimos de ahí, yo arrastrando mi mochila que había quedado muy pesada por los libros que había tomado prestados.

—¿Qué rayos? Ikuto ¡maldito pervertido! tú... tú de seguro tienes relaciones con todas las chicas de aquí, eres tan desagradable —gruñí, me crucé de brazos sonrojada por el malentendido de hoy... que Kuukai, el chico rubio y el director pensaran que yo y él... estábamos, haciendo… cosas

_¡Arg! me hace estremecer, que asco._

—Ellas son las que insisten, no yo, son unas lanzadas —se mostraba sereno como si nada, al igual que siempre, inexpresivo, como si nada le molestara— y yo no hacía nada sucio contigo, solo tenía hambre.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero me callaron rápidamente.

Una mano tapó mi boca y me llevó al otro pasillo, era Kuukai, me sostuvo un momento mientras Ikuto volteaba confundido y tomó otra dirección buscándome, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Kuukai me soltó.

—Lamento haber malinterpretado eso... es que, ¡se veía muy real! y tu parecías tan... —se sonrojó por los términos— tan... que lo disfrutabas mucho —intentó hacer una figura con las manos pero no pudo, y tampoco la entendí.

—¿Pero qué…? O_O Yo estaba así porque el idiota me sujetó muy fuerte y no me podía zafar, ¡juro que no sucedió nada malo! este idiota es un abusador —apreté el puño.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que el regrese —asentí y caminamos a un salón cercano, marcado como el número ocho.

Kuukai abrió la puerta y me encontré al chico rubio y a otra chica enana de pelo largo y parecía adorable, llevaba un cintillo negro y su cabello era ondulado.

—¡Bienvenida!

Entré con pena, el rubio quizá quedó con la idea de la escena del armario.

—H-hola.

—Rima, Tadase, ella es Amu, actualmente víctima de acoso sexual por parte de Ikuto, no es raro…

—Ella debe ser la sexta en el mes —añadió la rubia, cuyo nombre supuse que era Rima, porque Tadase es nombre de hombre.

—¿Podríamos dejar de mencionar esas escenas tan desagradables? Es algo que me gustaría olvidar.

Todos me vieron con cierto análisis, me observaban muy cuidadosamente, se miraron y asintieron.

—Ikuto es un guardián también, tiene mucha influencia como nosotros, a diferencia que no cumple los deberes de un guardián como tal. Te recomendamos alejarte de él, cuentas con nosotros para protegerte.

Sonreí.

—Gracias ^^ pero será difícil quitármelo de encima... él es... mi vecino y creo que no puedo evitar encontrármelo camino a la escuela.

—Esta mañana parece que no tenían problemas al venir juntos —_oh rayos, ella lo vio_, Rima me dirigió una mirada cortante.

—Claro, es que yo no sabía que se le ocurriría hacerme aquello —mentirosa, mentirosa, pero debía cubrir la apariencia.

Tadase colocó una expresión muy seria.

—Es tarde, Kuukai ¿por qué no la acompañas a casa? —mencionó Tadase mientras el mencionado esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y feliz.

—¡Es una buena idea! ¿Quieres que te acompañe Amu? Podemos ir a la pastelería recién inaugurada de camino.

Esto estaba difícil, no me sabía el camino a la casa de Ikuto, y seguro él me encontraría y pasaría algo malo, y moriría y... ¿dijo pastelería?

—¿P-pastelería? —casi pude sentir la chispa de brillo en mis ojos.

—¡Si! Voy allí a diario, mi amiga toca piano ahí ¿no te apetece ir por algo de "comida nutritiva" alias engordadora?

Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, asentí emocionada, la calma y alegría que emanaba Kuukai atravesaba cada poro de mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir tranquila también.

—Y descuida, si aparece ese Ikuto, yo te protegeré, cuenta conmigo —ofreció mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me apretaba amistosamente por un par de segundos.

Nos despedimos de los guardianes y nos encaminamos a salir de la escuela, fue una trayectoria muy larga debido a que la escuela era muy, muy grande. Las calles se veían más lindas que esta mañana, opacadas por la presencia detestable de Ikuto.

Kuukai llevaba su mano en los bolsillos y yo sujetando la mochila, íbamos muy relajados, pero felices.

—Me caes bien —Comenté para cortar el hielo, aunque sincera, y sin darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

—Si, cualquiera que odie a Ikuto es bienvenido aquí, además —sonrió energéticamente— ¡tu también eres muy agradable!

—¿Por qué lo odian tanto? Además de ser... un pervertido y odioso.

Kuukai se puso pensativo y se detuvo, colocó sus manos en su nuca y se estiró.

—Él es... malvado, puedo decir que hasta disfruta el sufrimiento de otros, no se ni como logró entrar a los guardianes. Pero aun así todas las chicas mueren por él y hacen cosas sucias en un armario, pero que yo sepa nunca pasan de besos… por eso le odiamos.

—Prefiero no saber más detalles... —Hice una mueca y comenzamos a caminar otra vez.

_Oh dios... pensándolo bien, olvidé que no me sé el camino a ningún lado, y no recuerdo por donde caminamos en la mañana. No sé qué hacer... pero ir a una pastelería, comer algo decente por fin, ¡no puedo negarlo! Quiero ir, ya me las arreglaré con lo otro... o eso espero._

Llegamos a la pastelería y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, era muy hermosa, pintada por fuera de un rosa pastel y las ventanas cristalinas dejaban ver un hermoso ambiente retro rojo y blanco, olía delicioso, demasiado delicioso...

—¡Hola! —saludó Kuukai con energía.

Todos le saludaron como respuesta con la misma energía y felicidad.

—Traje a una amiga, es nueva en la ciudad, ¿qué quieres comer, Amu?... ¿Amu?

Yo estaba babeando junto a la vitrina que guardaba los pasteles. Kuukai soltó una carcajada, a lo que me separé inmediatamente y me sonrojé por semejante acto imprudente.

—Así que eres glotona —sonrió, a lo que le dirigí una mirada apenada— ¡bah! No te avergüences, yo soy peor —se señaló guiñando un ojo.

_Si supieras la porquería que he comido en estos cuatro días, harías lo mismo._

Asentí con pena otra vez.

—Bien —sus ojos brillaron— ¡quiero todo el menú! —mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendida aún, fui jalada delicadamente del brazo hasta una mesa a la que empezaban a servir pasteles pequeños de crema, fresas, arequipe y merengue, me pareció alucinante. Él me ofreció una cucharilla.

Intenté empezar a comer con algo de decencia para no dejar salir a la cerdita comelona interior que tenía, la amabilidad de Kuukai me hacía querer hacerlo todo bien para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, pero en cuanto empezó a comer como una bestia, me dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—Vamosh, ¡come con gudto! Edtamod endte amigod —pronunció con dificultad con su boca llena, sus mejillas estaban infladas de comida y me hizo animar. Devoramos todo el postre a nuestro paso, helados, pasteles, frutas, malteadas. Dejamos todo regado y manchado, y nos tiramos en el suelo totalmente gordos cuando hubimos terminado.

A Kuukai se le formaron remolinos en los ojos y estaba mareado de tanto comer.

-¡_Aaah_! ¡Estoy lleno! —Se estiró satisfecho.

—¡Kya! Nunca he comido algo tan delicioso... ¡gracias! —Dije feliz. Nos volvimos a sentar sintiéndonos pesados y charlamos un poco. Kuukai me habló sobre los guardianes, la escuela, y me dio mi horario para que no dependiera de preguntarle a Ikuto, también me conto que pertenece al equipo de fútbol de la escuela y que si yo quería, podía unirme también, oferta que rechacé, ¿quién me llevaría a las prácticas? ni siquiera era buena en deportes. Era difícil ser adolescente en este mundo si prácticamente estás secuestrada. ¿Debería pedirle ayuda a Kuukai? ¡NO!, eso no, me creerá loca.

_Hola soy del mundo de los sueños y llegue a este mundo, dos demonios me secuestraron y me tienen cautiva en su casa, por cierto, no hay dato alguno de mi mundo, mi magia no funciona así que no puedo mostrarte y necesito que me ayudes._

Claro, claro, si hasta cuando lo pensaba me parecía ridículo, más le iba a parecer a él. La verdad... no sabía que hacer.

—Amu —Se me erizó la piel y volteé asustada, la voz de Ikuto era inconfundible— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? —unos ojos iracundos me fulminaron, a lo que me puse de pie de golpe.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Su hermano? Deja de acosarla o la vas a pagar —Gruñó Kuukai levantándose violentamente. Ambos se miraron con odio. Claramente sabía que me tenía que ir con Ikuto, pero no quería, ¡claro que no!, pero ¿qué le decía a Kuukai? no podía decirle la verdad, no aquí ni ahora, ¡ni nunca!.

—Eso a ti no te interesa, vámonos Amu —me jaló del brazo, a lo que solté un gesto de dolor, pero no físico, sentía mi pecho apretarse hasta lo más profundo. Pero Kuukai me abrazó fuertemente para que Ikuto no pudiese jalarme más.

—Yo la llevo a su casa, acosador, no es necesario que te le acerques, con lo de hoy seguro que ella no desea verte más. ¿Cierto Amu?

Me aferré a los brazos de Kuukai confundida, mientras miraba desconsolada hacia otro lado.

—¡Deja de entrometerte! Yo decido que hacer con ella.

—¡No vallas Amu! ¡Él es peligroso! —Kuukai me apretó con más fuerza.

Ikuto lo empujó y sacó su violín. Kuukai pareció reaccionar y se le lanzó encima antes de que pudiese empezar a tocar.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso aquí! —Los empleados estaban asustados y los clientes se habían ido huyendo. El violín... el padre de Ikuto lo tocó cuando me encontró y algo malo sucedió...

_Cuando Aruto tocaba su violín ocurrían desgracias._

¿Eso significaba que si Ikuto era su hijo... y él lo tocaba... ocurrirá lo mismo? Y esperen, ¿Kuukai lo intentó detener? ¿Cómo pensaría que un violín era peligroso si él no sabía que Ikuto es... un demonio?

—N-no entiendo —me apoyé contra la pared asustada en busca de apoyo moral.

—¡Amu corre! ¡Ikuto es peligroso!

Junté mis manos en mi pecho.

—Yo... no puedo... —el pensamiento de volver a mi mundo me envolvía la cabeza.

La situación se puso difícil, salí corriendo de la pastelería y una mano ruda atrapó mi cabello, era Ikuto, que de estar peleando dentro del local pasó a quedar rápidamente en la calle detrás de mí.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —Volteé, grave error, cuando me miró con sus ojos de odio sentí el dolor intenso en mi cuerpo, el me soltó y yo caí al suelo gritando y sosteniendo mi cabeza intentando que parara.

—¡Ikuto déjala ya! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Tú no debes hacerle eso a una humana imbécil, sabrá que eres...!

—Un demonio —Añadió Ikuto con una expresión fulminante— con ella no lo tengo que ocultar, ya lo sabe —Kuukai había empezado a correr hacia él, y cuando dijo lo último, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Ella... lo sabe? —lo observé preguntar eso totalmente consternado.

Ikuto asintió y el dolor se detuvo, cesando mis gritos y lloriqueos. Subí la cabeza con la vista borrosa mientras gimoteaba.

—Ikuto... ¡Qué hiciste!

De repente todo se puso negro y oí el eco de unas voces... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Amu! -Gritó Kuukai desesperado.

Yo solo pensaba adolorida: _¿Por qué me sucede esto?_

_¿Por qué tengo que estar con Ikuto? ¿Por qué me hace esto?_


	17. Chapter 17

—¡Amu, Amu despierta por favor! —sentía que me batían como un trapo.

—Ya cállate, ella siempre se desmaya —distinguí la voz de Ikuto muy enojada.

—¡Claro que se iba a desmayar! Si le das un dolor de muerte, ¿cómo no quieres que pase?

—¿Quién dice que yo no quería que pasara? Baka.

—Estúpido demonio —gruñó Kuukai.

De cierto modo, no entendía como ambos no estaban luchando.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y Kuukai dio un grito ahogado, me abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche y me miró preocupado.

—Lamento eso... no pensé que pasaría —Hizo una mueca y observé a Ikuto detrás, como siempre, inexpresivo.

—¿P-Por qué hiciste eso...? —dije débilmente, para insultar a Ikuto ahorré todas mis fuerzas y me levanté con violencia— ¡IDIOTA! ¡ERES UN BAKA! ¡TE ODIO! —mi voz sonó dos octavas más alta. Mis ojos estaban llorosos, y me solté de Kuukai.

Él se cruzó de brazos y volteó, Kuukai parecía confundido, se separó de mí y observé que no estábamos en ningún lugar que yo conociera.

—¿Donde estamos? —me sobé la cabeza.

—En mi habitación —dijo Kuukai.

—Claro, te trajo porque quería hacer cosas pervertidas contigo, y yo vine para observar la diversión —añadió Ikuto, Kuukai le dio un golpe muy genial haciéndolo golpearse muy fuerte contra la pared. Y Kuukai apretó el puño frente a su cara y soltó un gran insulto a Ikuto.

—Estúpido pervertido, ¿por qué tienes que decir perversiones cada vez que abres la bocota? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabe Amu sobre ti?

Yo tenía preguntas mas interesantes, como por ejemplo el por qué Kuukai había dejado entrar a Ikuto a su habitación, cómo lograron sacarme de aquel lugar.

Ikuto suspiró y se levantó.

—Supongo que no tengo de otra que decirte la verdad.

—¿La… verdad? ¿Qué verdad? —Kuukai se preocupó y se tensó, me levanté de la cama tambaleando.

—Amu es mi mascota, la secuestramos porque llegó de un mundo extraño y planeo usar sus poderes para hacerte la vida miserable —parecía orgulloso— siempre quise vengarme de ti, imbécil, y claro, ella es mi bocadillo _nocturno_ —pronunció la última palabra con picardía, yo no capté el mensaje y lo miré extrañada— ya lleva cuatro días conmigo, es astuta pero no puede escaparse. Y supongo que te lo dijo todo porque es una estúpida bocona.

Kuukai negó con la cabeza y volteó a verme con una cara de horror. Yo lo miré asustada.

—¿Él... te mordió? —dirigió su mirada a mi cuello entristecido. Asentí triste también y a él se le salió el alma por la boca— Eso es imposible... si tu la mordiste quiere decir que ella... pero... ¡no! ninguno de nosotros sintió la presencia de un demonio cuando estaba con nosotros. ¿Cómo es posible que...?

—Ella es inmune a mis mordidas. Y sobre lo de hoy... bueno, para quitarte esa imagen sucia, lo que quería era morderla, pero fue muy persistente, ¿feliz?

El alma de Kuukai cayó por un abismo y hubo una explosión detrás. Luego se volvió a levantar.

—¡Eres un idiota! Ahora no voy a dejar que te la lleves —Kuukai colocó un brazo frente a mí como signo de bloqueo— no dejaré que ella esté incluida en tus planes malvados, los chicos y yo trabajamos muy duro para evitar algo así.

Ikuto sacó su violín y se puso en posición, antes de que Kuukai pudiera alcanzarlo, empezó a tocar, Kuukai volteó desesperado hacia mí y vi como sus ojos se tornaban totalmente negros y caía inmóvil al suelo. Empecé a temblar y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras sabía que no podía hacer nada por él.

—¡KUUKAI! —apreté los ojos fuertemente mientras el grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, ¿lo había matado? ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Qué es esto?, Miré a Ikuto— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡BAKA!

—No lo asesiné, despertará del trance en unas horas, ahora... —me tomó del brazo con fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarme, haciendo salir un gemido de dolor— tu y yo tenemos que charlar sobre esto —su expresión me infundía terror y me intimidaba también—, no creo que pueda dejarte volver a mi escuela así.

Suspiré ante el hecho de que mi amigo no estaba muerto, pero fulminé a Ikuto con la mirada, pareció indignado.

—No me amenaces, Amu, porque hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre te voy a ganar.

Apreté los puños y bajé la cabeza.

_Ikuto, te atreviste a hacerle esto al único amigo que he hecho hoy, a la persona que quiso protegerme, tu no tienes perdón, eres sólo un demonio, tu corazón esta obscuro y solo quieres maldad. ¡Te odio!_

Corrí hacia él y le planté un puñetazo en la cara que él no se esperaba. No calló al suelo, solo había girado la cabeza por el golpe, volteó a mirarme enojado y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

—Tú... Amu... eres una niña _muy_ mala.

Saltó hacia mí y me tomó como un saco de papas, empecé a gritar, estaba asustada, no debí haber echo eso, ¿por qué fui tan imprudente? pataleé pero cuando saltó por la ventana terminé aferrándome a él por el miedo de caerme. Corrió por los techos con una velocidad impresionante y yo no paraba de gritar.

—¡Idiota no! ¡Bájame! ¡Te odio! —pero él saltó a un punto que estábamos muy alto y aflojó la mano para dejarme caer, pero estaba agarrada a él y me aferré mucho más. Me iba a matar esa caída.

—¡Ahh! ¡No me sueltes no me sueltes! —Entre sus brincos de los techos saltó a un parque, y de ahí llegamos a una velocidad tremenda a una parte llena de árboles donde nadie podría vernos o escuchar mis gritos, muy, muy lejos.

La rapidez superó no más de cinco segundos para apartarnos de esa manera. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y sentía el terror por todo el cuerpo.

Me arrancó de él y me lanzó contra un árbol, solté un gemido de dolor y él se acercó gruñendo.

—¡Niña idiota! ¡Te dejo salir y tú lo estropeas! ¡Eres tan estúpida!

Resbalé por el árbol hasta quedar en el suelo.

—Mi espalda... —lloriqueé por el golpe que me di cuando él me lanzó.

—Haces idioteces y te pones a llorar por las consecuencias ¡Eres tan imprudente! —se agachó con velocidad inhumana otra vez, y sus boca quedó llena de colmillos.

—Si odias que haga esto lo haré más hasta que hagas lo que te diga —se oyó una voz muy demoníaca, seguía sonando como él, pero parecía que lo decía en un gruñido, me asusté mucho y grité cuando pasó sus brazos hasta abrazar mi espalda y me apretó con fuerza, me atrajo a él y me clavó los dientes en el hombro.

—¡Para, para! ¡Por favor! —Me retorcía, un dolor punzante recorrió todo mi cuerpo y yo intentaba alejar su cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, otra vez.

Subió arrancando el vestido del hombro y el cuello también, hasta morder la parte sana de mi éste, dejando un camino de sangre desde mi hombro hasta ahí.

—Idiota —volvió a gruñir molesto, intensificando las mordidas a medida que su rabia lo hacía—Conviértete en demonio de una vez, ¡Terminemos con esto!

—¡_Nooooo_! —grité desgarradoramente mientras me mordía con fuerza, intentando convertirme en un demonio, en vano. Él mordía otra vez todas esas partes por las que había empezado, ahora sí estaba segura de que quizá me quedaría sin hombros.

—¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¿Sabes que haré? ¡Te mataré ahora mismo! —profundizó la mordida haciéndome soltar un grito más agudo y fuerte.

—¡Ikuto…! ¡No…! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. El me apretó más fuerte.

_Crack_, sentí que algo se había roto, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y mis pupilas debían estar diminutas.

Intenté subir una mano para apretar fuertemente la camisa de Ikuto como apoyo moral, pero el seguía haciendo lo que hacía y poco a poco la pérdida excesiva de sangre empezaba a cobrar sus efectos en mí, mi mano cayó colgando y mi otro brazo quedó atrapado entre nosotros dos. Bajé la mirada y empecé a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Baka —dije suavemente, lo miré con esfuerzo y dejó de morderme sobresaltado,_** había interrumpido la mordida**_. Subió violentamente la cabeza hacia mi dirección y me miró con las pupilas diminutas y temblando, estaba impresionado, se levantó conmigo en brazos y me dejó caer al suelo, por suerte, el montón de hojas secas amortiguaron el golpe. Yo no me podía mover, pero veía con los ojos entrecerrados y escuchaba.

—T-tú... de dónde sacaste ese libro —Mis ojos se abrieron más y recordé una de las cosas que leí.

_Si un demonio te muerde, adquiere algunas de tus habilidades y conocimientos recientes._

La biblioteca, la historia de Hayley, ¿él lo había visto todo?

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —Apreté los ojos, me sentía asfixiada, pronto empecé a tener dificultad para respirar. Solté un gemido y sentí como se lanzó encima de mí — ¡Dímelo! Te atreviste a buscar en libros una manera de destruirme y encontraste una historia que menciona a mi padre, ¿por qué? —gritó. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sentía cómo se aguaban así, haciendo que me ardieran.

Yo no abrí los ojos, su mirada iba a matarme de seguro.

—Yo solo... —murmuré con la baja voz que apenas salía de mí y tragué saliva— quiero volver a casa.

—¡Amu! —una voz conocida se oyó de entre los árboles.

Volteé apenas un poco, sintiendo el dolor en el cuello, pude distinguir una mancha amarilla y borrosa acercándose.

—Rima —formularon mis labios, pero ya mi voz no sonaba.

Poco a poco, sentía más frío que antes, veía todo negro, pero podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Debía odiar a Ikuto, pero en ese momento no sentía nada. Era… tranquilidad.

Y era grande esa tranquilidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Amu aflojó las manos y su vista quedó ausente. Pensé que resistiría más, volteé y me encontré con la enana rubia, Rima.

—¿Qué le hiciste maldito? —gritó desesperadamente Rima en cuanto vio el estado de Amu, que seguramente ya había muerto. Metió las manos de sus bolsillos y sacó un botellón de agua. Yo salté muy alto y me trepé en el árbol observándola amenazadoramente.

—¡_Zatche_! —gritó y batió el botellón de manera violenta y fuerte, haciendo que el agua llegara hasta mí, sentí como el montón de agua que me cayó encima me quemaba y caí al suelo desde muy alto. El impacto fue tan doloroso como las quemaduras. Rima corrió y sacó una daga, me pisó el pecho y la apuntó en mi dirección.

—¡Qué le has echo a Amu! —su vista siguió hasta donde estaba Amu y soltó un grito ahogado y la devolvió directo hacia mí, se me arrodillo encima y colocó la daga en mi cuello, apoyándola tan fuerte que me causó una cortada ligera. Sus ojos reflejaban una rabia que superaba cualquier otra que le hubiese visto.

Amu no se movía, sus ojos miraban la nada y estaba cubierta de sangre, y la que brotaba de las heridas que le dejé se esparcía rápidamente por las hojas. Rima apretó más fuerte.

—¿La asesinaste? ¡RESPONDE! ¿QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS?

—Tsk —maldije, aunque Rima fuera pequeña, era la más fuerte de los guardianes, sacó otra vez su botellón y lo apuntó a mi cabeza. _Estúpida exorcista_, _santa, lo que sea_. Pensé.

—Si ella no despierta —murmuró con la mano temblorosa, quizá de tristeza por Amu—... vaciaré esta agua bendita sobre tu cabeza y me libraré de ti de una vez por todas.

_¡Pues claro que le hice algo! La mordí, y ahora, me siento más fuerte._

Rima, en su intento de hacerme hablar aflojó la mano y aproveché la situación para empujarla lejos de mí, parte el agua se regó en mi pierna y grité:

—¡Idiota!

—¿Por qué le hiciste esto? ¡Qué te ha hecho! —empezó a regar más agua sobre mí y en mayor cantidad, los azotes con su botellón eran violentos y fuertes, dejándome débil por un momento, pero debido a que me había alimentado recientemente las heridas sanaban muy rápido, Rima apretó la mandíbula y corrió gritando en mi dirección con la daga en alto. Intenté apartarme.

—¡Arg! —grité cuando la daga me dio en el hombro— ¿Qué rayos? —empecé a quemarme en esa parte— ¿Qué tiene esto?

—¡Es una daga bendita! La guardé durante mucho tiempo para destruirte, pero fallé —me la arranqué y la lancé lejos, la herida era dolorosa y no se curaría tan rápido. Cuando estuvimos a punto de iniciar una pelea más seria, el sonido de las hojas nos hizo voltear en dirección a Amu.

Ella movió un poco su pierna, haciendo crujir las hojas, y luego apretó levemente su mano, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, su cabeza, que miraba hacia arriba, se volteó poco a poco hacia un lado, pronto dejó de verse el movimiento de su respiración y Rima soltó un chillido.

Estiró su brazo a un lado y una cuchilla inmensa similar a una oz **(n/a: como el arma llamada Artemis que tiene Yuuki en Vampire Knight)** apareció de la nada en ella.

—¡La... mataste! —dijo corriendo hacia mí con su "oz" en mi dirección, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía esforzarse más que antes, cuando volteé hacia ella para esquivarla era demasiado tarde. Rima siempre había más rápida que yo.

.

.

Cuando recobré la vista y dejé de estar aturdido, Rima jadeaba y apretaba con fuerza la oz, miré hacia abajo con la expresión asombrada y vi que me había atravesado, me sentía apoyado en algo.

—M-me clavaste a un árbol —respiré con dificultad, pero mantuve mi mirada neutral, monótona e inexpresiva. Bajé la cabeza y tomé el tubo por el que Rima sostenía su arma gigante. Y poco a poco, lo empujé hacia afuera.

Ella lo soltó de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás. Totalmente nerviosa.

—Si crees —lo saqué un poco más— que con esto vas a terminar conmigo —subí la cabeza y terminé de sacar la cuchilla, dejando un agujero de sangre intenso en mi torso— estás muy equivocada —lo lancé a un lado y solté una risa burlona— ¿Acaso olvidas que me alimenté de un ser mágico? su sangre me cae de maravilla —me lamí la mano aún llena de sangre de Amu.

Me sentía feliz, finalmente había acabado con esa idiota fastidiosa, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando leyó esa historia. Una que yo oía por primera vez. Pero mis ideas quedaron claras. Mi padre, cuando yo era apenas un pequeño demonio, me mostró una fotografía en el dije de un collar. Decía grabado muy pequeño a un lado por detrás, Hayley.

**Flashback**

—¿Qué es eso? —Le pregunté admirando lo brillante del oro del collar.

—Esto, hijo mío —me lo arrancó de las manos— es aquello a lo que nunca debes aferrarte —su mano se prendió en fuego, destruyendo el dije y la fotografía, luego, lanzó las cenizas al mar— y espero que nunca cometas el mismo error que yo.

—¿Qué error? —mi expresión de incredulidad pareció hacerle abrir más los ojos.

—El de amar a un humano.

**Fin del Flashback**

Finalmente comprendía aquel hecho que a veces pasaba dudoso por mi cabeza.

Y ahora ganaría. Había estropeado mi misión asesinando a mi víctima, pero no me arrepentía, ¿o si?

—Y ahora, rubiecita, acabaré contigo —Avancé hasta ella con una expresión de satisfacción, mientras ella contemplaba la situación consternada, dirigiendo miradas rápidas a Amu con los ojos vidriosos.

—¡Tadase! —Gritó.

—¡_Holy crown_! —se oyó, mi vista se llenó de color dorado y sentí un golpe muy fuerte.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Tadase corrió al lado de Rima y la sostuvo mientras ella temblaba y sus ojos se aguaban.

—¡Es Amu... ella... está... él la...! —los ojos de Rima se inundaron de lágrimas y yo me levanté del suelo algo aturdido. Tadase miró a Amu, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ella y maldijo en voz baja, muy enojado, podía ver la ira en sus ojos, su respiración se tornó pesada y volteó a verme con esa misma expresión.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡No debimos haber respetado el tratado, te debimos haber destruido cuando pudimos! Pero ese error ya no lo volveremos a cometer, ¡tu llegas hasta aquí! —una lágrima de rabia le salpicó.

Yo sonreí.

—Uno... dos, oh, dos exorcistas —caminé hacia el cuerpo de Amu y lo recogí, goteaba sangre, tomé su cabeza e hice como si fuera un títere— ¿no te parece que estamos en problemas, _Amu_? —los volví a mirar con malas intenciones— Oh es cierto, están tristes porque acabé contigo, ¿no es triste? lloremos —Hice la mueca de tristeza, mientras sostenía su cabeza y la hacía asentir. Era maravillosamente espectacular verla tan sucia y ensangrentada, sin vida.

—¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó Rima, Tadase y ella corrieron hacia mí.

—Es mía —la abracé como un niño a su peluche, sonriendo maliciosamente— y siempre será mi mascota. Volteé ignorando que iban a lanzarse encima de mí y desaparecí en un humo negro. Dejándolos atrás, y probablemente, infinitamente irritados.

_Idiotas. _Pensé, sin borrar mi sonrisa, mi fuerza era mayor que antes gracias a la chiquilla que llevaba en mis brazos.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Aparecí en mi casa, frente a mi padre, con el cuerpo de Amu entre mis brazos.

Él se levantó y me miró con rabia, luego me golpeó con una gran rapidez que no pude prever y el cuerpo de Amu cayó al suelo.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Sabes la oportunidad que has desperdiciado? ¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido matarla!

Me sobé la cara y lo miré desinteresadamente.

—Ella... sabe la historia de Hayley y ahora yo también, me ha desafiado lo suficiente, estallé y la maté, ¿algún problema?, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si tuvieras que soportarla.

—¡No tienes excusa! —mi padre batió el brazo, furioso— ¡Era tu deber! ¡Siempre fue tu misión! Llegar al mundo de los humanos y hallar la manera de destruirlo, ¡y pudiste haberlo hecho! pero no, ¡Tenías que entrar con tu impaciencia y asesinar a la que sería la llave de tu reinado en el mundo de los demonios! ¡No cuentes con quedarte en el mundo humano asesinando como te gusta! Cuando Baal y los otros demonios se enteren, te van a destruir. ¡Y yo les voy a ayudar!

Lo miré, quizá asesinar a Amu de manera tan dolorosa no fue la mejor idea que tuve, pero qué rayos, soy un demonio y tenía hambre, ¿cual era el problema? ella debía ser mas resistente a las mordidas, no yo.

Le di la espalda a mi padre y empecé a caminar.

—Eres un imbécil, por lo menos llévate el cadáver y bótalo, ¡jamás estuve tan furioso de haber tenido un hijo! ¡Debí asesinarte como lo hice con tu madre!

Suspiré, me devolví y la recogí.

—¿Feliz? Vete al diablo —caminé a mi habitación tranquilamente— viejo exagerado.

—Descuida —me interrumpió— te irás tu primero.

_Quizá después. No me subestimes._

Lancé el cuerpo de Amu en mi cama como si fuera una mochila vieja y me quité la ropa llena de sangre, mi herida en el torso no se había curado aún, odio las armas 'benditas' de esos exorcistas enanos. Pero seguro que con la sangre de Amu todo volvería a la normalidad.

La contemplé en mi cama, imaginándome su reacción al verme quitar la camisa lentamente como solía hacerlo normalmente, frente a ella, ¿estaría gritando sonrojada, o intentando huir?

—¡Genial! —me dije a mi mismo contemplando mi hazaña— tengo un cuerpo de una chica cuya sangre me sana más rápido, y me lo puedo devorar como pizza sin soportar sus quejidos —sonreí —Llevaba tiempo sin comer humanos a mi placer.

Empecé a silbar y me metí a mi baño, ahí encontré la bolsa con los vestidos de uniforme que habíamos traído para Amu. Cuando los miré me sentí algo extraño, pero lo ignoré rápidamente atribuyéndolo al clima o cualquier otro rasgo irrelevante.

Volteé a verme al espejo y vi que mi cara también se había llenado de su sangre, lo cual se veía genial, parecía más demoníaco de ese modo.

—¿Quién es ese guapo sanguinal? —me saludé en el espejo, pero de repente, nunca decía algo así de estúpido, pero simplemente sentí las ganas de decir alguna de esas tonterías para seguir halagándome de haber hecho lo que hice.

Pero todo el júbilo se desvaneció, sentí como si un rayo me partiera la cabeza, me llevé las manos rápidamente a ésta y estaba bien, volví a mirar al espejo y me ocurrió lo mismo, ese dolor no era normal. De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y me apoyé en la pared del baño, mi vista se pintó de morado y me resbalé hasta el suelo por la pared.

Todo se quedó en silencio y abrí los ojos lentamente, era como si todo diera vueltas pero sin darlas. Sentí un extraño golpe en mi pecho, pero no había heridas ahí, en eso, me tapé la cara con las manos y los dedos abiertos. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos para recobrar el sentido.

_Vamos Ikuto, ¿qué pasa?, _me dije, enojado.

.

.

.

_Doki_

_¿Qué rayos?, _mis ojos se abrieron tanto que sentí que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

_Doki_

_Doki_

_Doki_

_¡Qué es esto!_

_Doki_

_Doki_

_Maldición, no me digas... acaso mi corazón está... ¿pal-pal... palpitando?_

Los latidos seguían retumbando en todos lados, no cesaban, por mucho que intentara apartarlos de mi mente pensando que eran de mi imaginación.

Me levanté y corrí fuera del baño, se sentía horrible, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta consternado por los hechos, respirando agitadamente, ¿enserio mi corazón palpitaba?

—¡Ah! ¡Esto no está en la guía médica! —Grité revisando todos los libros que tenía, para luego recordar que la anatomía humana no se comparaba con la mía y mis propiedades curativas, y dañinas.

¿Un demonio al que le palpita el corazón? NO, ni siquiera eso, ¡nosotros no teníamos corazón! ¿Qué demonios pasó? esta sensación tan incómoda en mi pecho, como si me lo golpearan suavemente muchas veces.

_O no me digas que..._

_¿Acaso será...?_

_¡Mierda!_

_La sangre de Amu... ¿estaba maldita?, _fue lo primero que pude pensar.

¿O era acaso un castigo del infierno por interferir en mi misión?

**Este capi también fue arreglado, con mejor ortografía y agregué los guiones largos **—**! Wii =3**

**Si ven un error, avisen.**

**\/**

**Dejen un review (en todos los capis si quieren, a mi no me molesta ewe) o si no… EL TADAMU REINARÁ D:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adelanté los capítulos que haría esta semana porque estoy en período de examenes por dos semanas, el fin de semana subiré otros... dejen Reviews ¬¬ o HAY TABLA *cara enojada* xd**

**20**

Todo está demasiado negro, podía... sentir mi mano.

_¡Arg! Pero qué sueño tan extraño, ¿me metí en uno otra vez por accidente? Qué persona tan sádica la que haya soñado est..._

Abrí los ojos y me los restregué, ¿desde cuándo usaba manga larga?

—Eh —pronuncié de manera seca y abrí los ojos de par en par.

. . .

Me senté y observé bien todo, desorden, un espejo, una cama y éste olor que solo puede pertenecer a una persona... ¡estaba en el cuarto de Ikuto!

Espera... eso significaba que... ¿nada de esto había sido un sueño? ¿Si sucedió? él... en realidad me volvió a morder y dijo que quería matarme...

Suspiré desganada, y vaya que mi hombro se sentía cálido.

Volteé al espejo y quedé traumada, soltando un gemido. Me bajé de la cama y me coloqué frente a mi reflejo casi cayéndome por la rapidez.

Sangre y más sangre, mi vestido, mi cuello, mis hombros, ¿qué había sucedido ¿me había vuelto a desmayar? Sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy revuelto, como si hubiese estado en otro lugar mientras algo extraño pasó, como si no fuera yo.

Me sorprendió mucho ver mi reflejo, parecía un zombi de una película de muertos, pálida, ensangrentada. Me paré tambaleando y salí de la habitación, Ikuto me las iba a pagar por esto. Hoy había sido el día mas violento e incómodo de mi vida… ¿O ayer?, quizá el día en el que más me había desmayado hasta entonces.

Dirigí la mirada a mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba de una manera extraña, haciéndome estremecer y sentir grima. Me quejé internamente y asocié el sentimiento como "compartir latidos" lo cual era ridículo, y lo atribuí a lo agitada que estaba, pensando que simplemente latía más rápido de lo normal debido a eso.

_Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki_

Podía sentirlos y escucharlos el doble, no había notado el palpitar así, ¿o quizá siempre lo había tenido así y no me daba cuenta? ¿por qué parecía el doble de acelerada?

Me quité el vestido ignorando todo aquello a mi alrededor, me metí a bañar, pero no en el baño del pasillo, sino en el del cuarto de Ikuto, como si fuera costumbre, su baño era igual al otro, y algo dentro de mí asoció ese lugar como uno de costumbre, aunque solo hubiese estado allí un par de veces. Mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo, desvergonzado.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí la llave, el agua salió fría y también lo ignoré ya que prefería el agua tibia, me lavé el cabello con un champú negro que había y cuando terminé me enjaboné, estaba acostumbrada a una tina en mi mundo, pero aquí habían duchas.

Me sentí renovada, tomé la toalla de Ikuto y me enrollé en ella, envolviéndome en un olor extrañamente varonil que me hacía sentir extraña. Luego salí del baño y me tiré en la cama enrollada en la toalla, temblando de frío.

Me preguntaba, ¿por qué me sentía así? No podía dejar de ignorar mi corazón aun bañándome. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas recordar algo fuera de lo común, pero solo veía una imagen borrosa de un cabello… amarillo, ¿era amarillo, no? ¿Por qué recordaba un cabello amarillo?

Me senté en la cama y la empapé más, volteé en busca de ropa pero por lo que noté, yo no tenía ropa allí.

Tiré la toalla a una esquina y caminé desnuda por la habitación, nerviosa. Agarré una camisa de Ikuto y me la puse, me quedaba grande, pero funcionaba. Salí del cuarto usando sólo esa camisa, como si fuera un robot que sabía a donde ir pero sin saber para qué, caminé a una habitación llena de cajas, abrí una que mi sentido común me dijo que abriera y encontré un short. ¡Genial! Me lo puse y luego hallé unos converse, ¿por qué tendrían ropa con tallas pequeñas aquí? bueno, me valía madres en este momento, quizás eran de victimas anteriores.

Salí del cuarto y eché a andar hacia lo que había visto la otra mañana, la sala donde se encontraba la entrada. No creí que hubiera alguien en esta casa en estos momentos, así que... me di el permiso de explorar.

Me sentía como fantasma. Una camisa demasiado grande, unos shorts desteñidos y converse, caminando sin rumbo en la casa maldita de la ciudad, qué profunda me sentía. Pero llegué a un pasillo que tenía un espejo al final, me acerqué a éste y miré sin expresión... pero había algo que no había notado.

—Oh Dios... —Susurré colocándome las manos en la cara, como si me estirara arrugas que no tenía.

Uno de mis ojos era color ámbar, el color que siempre he tenido... pero el otro tenía otro color, uno que sólo vi en los ojos de un demonio. Azul zafiro.

Parpadeé, perpleja, ¿desde cuando mi ojo cambió de color?, seguí parpadeando pero no dejaba de ser azul.

—¿Qué está sucediéndome? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa, dos octavas más alta de lo normal— por qué siento que me perdí de algo, parezco un zombi y no siento ganas de nada, y mi corazón late de forma distinta. Cómo si trabajara por dos.

_¿Acaso me convertí en demonio? no, creo que descartaré eso. Tiene que haber otra razón, una más lógica. ¿Me habrán drogado? ¡Si! de seguro estoy alucinando ^^_

Oí la puerta cerrándose. ¿Por qué podía percatar ese sonido de manera tan intensa?

Caminé hacia la sala otra vez y encontré a Ikuto llegando, sentí ganas de correr hacia él y golpearlo, pero mi estado de inexpresión monótona no me dejaba.

El volteó a verme y se sobresaltó notablemente, casi soltando un grito, no paraba de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma, y por supuesto que yo también, también me sorprendía verle.

—Amu —soltó secamente.

—Ikuto... —él se acercó y le miré el rostro— ¿por qué tu ojo derecho es color ámbar? —no, ¿por qué mi voz preguntaba eso con normalidad? Me conocía bien, y sabía que debía estar gritando desesperada y corriendo en círculos mientras agitaba los brazos.

—Me gustaría preguntarte por qué tienes mi ojo.

—¿Tu ojo? ¡Éste es mi ojo! —le señalé el suyo color ámbar, con el dedo tembloroso— pero cambió de color ¡y el tuyo también!

—Creo que hice algo mal ayer —murmuró bajando la mirada, ignorándome.

—¿Qué?

Se detuvo en seco y dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano.

—¿Amu? ¿En realidad eres tú? —preguntó tocando mi cabeza, como para comprobar que estaba allí

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que si! baka —le miré cortante.

El levantó una ceja.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Qué? —_me perdí, no entiendo_— ¿por qué?

—Yo… te asesiné ayer. Tú estabas... muerta...

_¿M-muerta?, _jadeé y me alejé de golpe, observando mis manos por alguna razón, y respirando agitadamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Miré hacia abajo, abrí y cerré mis manos, me mordí una y empecé a detallar todo a tal punto que parecía graciosa.

—Yo me siento viva —murmuré asustada.

Ikuto no pareció responder a lo que dije. Se tiró en un sofá y cruzó los brazos.

—Amu, yo mismo escuché cuando tu corazón dejó de latir.

_Seguro me está tomando el pelo, obviamente no hay prueba alguna de algo tan ridículo, ¿v-verdad?_

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso ves que estoy muerta? ¡Mírame! sigo igual de viva, no es que me sienta... diferente.

—¿C-cómo despertaste? —la conversación se tornó interesante.

—Tú, estúpido, me dejaste en tu cama y desperté, me bañé porque alguien... no diré quién... TÚ, me dejaste totalmente cubierta de sangre, estúpido animal. ¿Tienes idea del trauma de ayer?

_La verdad... yo nunca pensé que Ikuto llegaría a ser tan... extremo. Nunca vi la expresión tan malvada de ayer en su rostro, no de esa manera._

—¿Tú no recuerdas nada? —levantó una ceja, como sospechando.

—Claro que recuerdo, creo que lo último que vi fue una mancha amarilla. Y tú me preguntaste sobre la hist… —Me callé en seco. La historia de Hayley.

Un silencio recorrió el enorme salón, Ikuto bajó la mirada, sombrío. Él sabía que yo conocía la historia de un viejo amor de su padre, ahora que lo pienso, él sabía todo lo que yo sabía. Incluso que fue Kuukai el que me desapareció en el pasillo...

—¡Kuukai! —me sobresalté— ¿Está bien? Te juro que si está herido me las vas a pagar.

—¿Tú vengándote de mi? no inventes, no matas ni a una mosca, además, el payaso ese sigue vivo, como dije ayer, solo entró en un trance momentáneo.

Apreté los puños... observé su mirada, ahora ámbar y zafiro.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nuestros ojos cambiaron? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Y qué se yo? Tu sangre quizá este maldita o algo, no lo sé, anoche no estaba así. Cuando desperté hoy, si, pero pensé que lo imaginaba, hasta que vi tus ojos —mencionó mientras admiraba los mencionados con cierto interés— además, supongo que tiene que ver con que hayas muerto y ahora de una manera inexplicable estés devuelta y que yo me haya comportado como un imbécil hoy. No debí haberte asesinado desangrándote, quizá cuando bebes tanta sangre de un ser mágico te vuelves un blandito… o algo así…

—¿Imbécil? —levanté una ceja— siempre has sido uno... pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres —un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Amu, algo malo está sucediendo, ¿tu no... Te sientes rara? —_a decir verdad, desde que mi corazón empezó a latir diferente... ¿tendrá algo que ver?_— odio tenerte que decir esto a ti pero... hoy iba a asesinar a una niña, es normal para mí pero cuando estaba en mis brazos para podérmela comer yo... sentí algo raro, como dolor, y no pude hacerlo. Y eso, JAMÁS, NUNCA me ha sucedido —miró apenado a un lado— ¿Por qué te cuento esto? ¿Ves? me convertí en un maldito friki.

Lo miré perpleja. Hubo otro lapso de silencio, pero intenté escuchar con atención por alguna razón. Di unos pasos hacia Ikuto y entrecerré los ojos concentrándome. El me miró con curiosidad, sentir esos ojos extraños mirándome me hacía sentir muy... nerviosa. Entonces erré los ojos para no sentirme tan así.

_Puedo oír los autos pasar... el sonido del reloj... pero hay algo, algo que no concuerda aquí._

_Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki_

_No... ése es mi corazón. Pero hay algo... que concuerda con el ritmo de mis latidos..._

_Doki_

_Doki..._

—¡Ah! —salté lejos de Ikuto.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó nervioso e irritado.

_Cita del libro: Los demonios cuando toman forma humana llegan a tener la estructura anatómica normal de un humano, excepto por una cosa... ellos no tienen corazón. Will Terrence. Sobreviviente._

—Tu... corazón —abrió los ojos perplejo— ¡Tu corazón! —le señalé con el dedo— ¡Tu corazón está latiendo! ¡Eso es imposible, tú eres un demonio! —Abrí los ojos ¿acaso...? — ¿Es eso...? ¿Quizá esa es la razón por la que él mío está tan extraño?

—¿Cómo lo pudiste escuchar? Espera... ¿qué? ¡Dijiste que no sentías nada extraño! —Se levantó y se me acercó, intimidándome con su altura y ahora, con su nueva mirada.

—Cuando tienes corazón sabes cuando algo concuerda o no con el ritmo de tus latidos, y tú... ¿cómo es posible?

El volteó levemente y bajó la cabeza.

—Esto empezó desde anoche... pero... ¡tú estabas muerta! ¡Tu corazón no latía! ¡Qué eres!

Llevé la mano a mi pecho y escuché con atención mis latidos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eran diferentes ahora? Empecé a temblar.

—Ikuto tu... —dirigí mi mirada a él, podía sentir como reflejaba dolor, desconfianza en mi misma, y en él— ¿de verdad me asesinaste?

El asintió, como si fuera tonto lo que preguntaba, causándome una puñalada en el pecho que me hizo apretar los ojos, sintiéndolos arder.

—Me había cansado de ti. Pero no entiendo como pudiste volver. Incluso Rima vio cuando moriste. Puedes preguntarle.

—¿Que Rima qué? —Grité dos octavas más alto— ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? espera... la mancha amarilla, ¡era su cabello! —sentía que recordaba eso, pero, no podía entender que había pasado exactamente antes o después de eso, ¿me di cuenta cuando según Ikuto, morí? ¿por qué ni siquiera se donde estaba o qué hacía antes de despertarme hoy?

—Ah sobre eso... ella llegó, intento asesinarme, me atacó con agua bendita, y déjame decirte que no fue nada agradable, luego me atravesó con esas hoces gigantes pero como soy un profesional y estaba bien alimentado recientemente salí intacto. Luego diste tu último respiro, _bla bla bla_, Rima gritó, _etcétera_... y llegó el otro mini rey y ambos estaban temblado, _blabla_, y te agarré para deshacerme de tu cadáver hoy y desaparecí ante ellos, pero supongo que hay cambio de planes.

Apreté la mandíbula, herida.

Estaba tratando a Ikuto con normalidad, ¿por qué lo hacía, ahora sabiendo que en realidad me había asesinado? ¡ni siquiera parecía preocuparle si estaba muerta o no!

_¿Así de la nada? ¿Botar mi cuerpo como si fuera una basura? ni siquiera me trata como mascota, soy como el grano desagradable en su trasero, ¡si! ¿Cómo puedo siquiera hablarle con confianza si me asesinó y ni siquiera le importó? Supongo que... es solo un demonio, un estúpido demonio. ¡Son así! ¿Qué estaba pensando? creer que sería como un humano poderoso y pervertido pero que podría tener consideración, pero ni siquiera eso, solo está lleno de obscuridad. Eso es todo, es la naturaleza demoníaca y ni mi mente ni nada puede cambiarlo._

—Yo no lo entiendo —mis ojos se aguaron— cómo tu padre se enamoró de una humana... si ustedes no tienen corazón —lo miré mientras una lágrima me bajaba por la mejilla— ¿por qué tienes mis ojos? ¿Por qué te late el corazón ahora? —le grité, con rabia y dolor— ¿por qué eres tan idiota? —murmuré antes de que mi voz se quebrara. Bajé la cabeza y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

Él se dirigió a la ventana dejándome sola, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y no respondió. Eso solo despertó mi ira, al pensar que se alejaba y me ignoraba, aun sabiendo que todo lo que ocurría era culpa suya.

—Porque por primera vez en su vida, se sintió desafiado por alguien. Y cuando un demonio olvida su puesto como el más poderoso entre su presa y él, pasan cosas tan extrañas como ésta.

Ambos volteamos sorprendidos y observamos a su padre, inmóvil contra la pared.

—Hola... _Amu_, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido —soltó una media sonrisa, maliciosa— no es de extrañarse que mi hijo haga estupideces, es solo un idiota. ¿Un corazón que late? definitivamente me decepcionas, Ikuto —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer al respecto? solo sucedió, ni siquiera se por qué.

—¡Ja! Seguro hasta sientes consideración ahora, no me sorprendería si te volvieras hasta incapaz de cazar —Ikuto se tensó y su padre soltó una carcajada cruel— estúpido. Era tan predecible, pretendías que un ser tan independiente como una Piffle siguiera todas tus órdenes sin protestar y caminara detrás de ti como un perro sin formular palabra alguna. Supongo que se te salió de las manos. Y ahora, por tu culpa, Amu es mitad demonio. Supongo que no es algo tan malo... quizá hasta puedas cumplir tu misión si ella lo aceptara alguna vez.

Solté un grito ahogado y me tensé, Ikuto volteó bruscamente y ambos dejamos salir un _¡Qué!_

—¡E-eso es imposible! Mi corazón late ¡no soy malvada! yo no puedo ser un demonio, ni mitad demonio, ¡ni nada! no soy poderosa, ¡no sabe lo que dice!

—No seas tonta, la mitad de tu esencia la tiene él, y tu la perdiste.

—¿Ah…? —Volteé hacia Ikuto rápidamente, como si eso fuera a darme respuestas— ¿M-mi esencia?

—Tu humanidad. Supongo que él estaba tan enojado cuando te mordió que con tu sangre, extrajo también tu esencia humana y mágica. Pero quizá se detuvo y no lo terminó de hacer. Y tu media humanidad debía haber sido destruida, pero por alguna otra razón Ikuto terminó conservándola, por eso cada uno tiene la mitad del otro, e Ikuto también se volvió mitad demonio. Patético ¿no crees?

—Yo... nosotros... ¿somos mitad demonio? ¡ASCO!, toda mi vida he sido un demonio ¡nadie nunca me habló de esto! ¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¿Quién dijo que las cosas eran así? ¿Por qué nadie lo mencionó? Habría dejado de morderla si por eso perdía la mitad de mi poder.

Ikuto y su padre empezaron a pelear, de repente sus gritos, quejas e insultos se me hicieron inaudibles.

_¿Mitad demonio? Yo... tengo también la mitad de la esencia de Ikuto... ¿cierto?, así que mi corazón funciona como motor de ambos... ¡pero yo no quiero esto! ¡Éste no era mi plan! ¡Se me ha salido todo de control! ¿Cómo es que llego a pasar? No me siento malvada, ni estúpida como Ikuto, ¡tampoco quiero ser esto! No quiero que nada mío tenga que ver con esa persona tan despiadada que me asesinó sin siquiera importarle que yo fuese vital para una misión, que le costaría todo._

—¡BASTA! —ambos se detuvieron mientras se golpeaban y me miraron desorientados— Yo... si yo... soy esta basura... ¿por qué sobreviví? —levanté la mirada llena de lágrimas— ¡no lo entiendo! ¡Hubiese preferido morir en vez de convertirme en esta basura! ¡Ya no puedo volver a mi mundo! ¿Qué me hiciste imbécil? ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡BAKA! —Le grité a Ikuto con todas mis fuerzas.

—Esto era lo que tenía que pasar desde el principio, ¿por qué te quejas si ya lo sabías? De todas maneras, este tipo de errores no tienen arreglo —me repuso Aruto— Ikuto... después de esto —sonrió maliciosamente mientras seguía hablando—: un demonio más poderoso que nosotros vendrá y se los llevará a ustedes al infiern... Es una pena hijo, pero has sido realmente estúpido.

—¿Al... infierno? —dirigió su mirada a mis ojos bicolor— ¡Imposible! Si yo aún la puedo convertir en un demonio... ¿qué ridiculez es ésta?

—¿No lo crees, hijo?... ni Baal, ni los otros demonios, ni nadie más perdona un error. Metiste la pata —se alejó y se cruzó de brazos— que tengan una buena tortura eterna —nos deseó.

Ikuto se tensó y le gritó algo mientras me señalaba, yo no le presté atención, estaba temblando, y también estaba nerviosa, ¿qué iba a pasarme? ¡Yo no quería esto!

—¡Yo no planeé esto! ¡Hice lo posible por evitarlo! —salí corriendo y abrí la puerta, dejándola abierta, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la calle y me metí entre los edificios, no miré hacia atrás, no podía, solo me quedaba el pensamiento de que no volvería a mi hogar nunca más.

_Una vez demonio... no se revierte con cualquier cosa,_ decía el libro.

¡Yo no quería matar para vivir! ¡No quería alimentarme de personas! ¡No quería causarle desgracia a nadie! ¡Solo quería llevarles felicidad a todos con sueños agradables! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

—¡Ah! —grité entre sollozos. Había tropezado con alguien, me sobé la cabeza y miré al frente mientras lloraba— L-lo lamento no era mi intención, no miré el camino.

Subí la cabeza y maldecí. ¿Cómo podía ser que...?


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

—Que niña tan desobediente —Soltó una risa burlona mientras cruzaba los brazos. Qué rápido había cambiado su humor.

Volteé a ambos lados, ¿cómo había llego tan lejos? hacía apenas unos segundos estaba entrando a un callejón, y ahora estaba en una carretera que tenía un cartel donde leía 'afueras de Tokio'

—Tú...

—¿Yo que?, que ahora tu puedas correr rápido no significa que yo haya dejado de hacerlo, pero tendrás que aprender a controlar tu velocidad, no querrás que yo te multe, ¿cierto?.

Mordí fuerte y bajé la mirada lejos de él.

—Ikuto...

—Yo te recomiendo que... arreglemos esto de manera poco civilizada.

—¡Maldición! —corrí hacia él y lo golpeé en el pecho, puñetazo tras otro mientras lloraba— ¡mira lo que me hiciste idiota! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Y lo peor es que te comportas como si nada! ¿Que clase de retrasado eres?

Me tomó del brazo.

—Me alegra que aún no seas fuerte, ahora volvamos a casa —Me zafé de él rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? ¡No volveré a esa casa vieja! ¡No quiero volver a verlos a ustedes!

—Ni a mi padre ni a esa casa los vas a ver —dijo volviéndome a sujetar el brazo— Ahora vamos antes de que mi padre nos encuentre y me venga con otro sermón.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿a-a donde me llevas? ¡Escúchame! —había empezado a correr sujetándome del brazo, a diferencia de que ahora le podía seguir el paso, corría también porque no tenía otra opción.

—¡A mi departamento! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Pero cállate!, créeme que prefieres que yo te encuentre a que lo haga él.

—¿P-por qué?

—Se puede decir que no cumplí la misión como debía, y si nos encuentra, a ti y a mi nos van a enviar al infierno.

Le frené resistiéndome a su agarre.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo también? ¡Cómo es posible que yo tenga que ser castigada por tus idioteces, imbécil! —¡No era justo!, empecé a alejarme de él.

—Porque tú tienes la mitad de mí, ¿entiendes? si a mí o a ti nos pasa algo, el otro morirá también. ¡Ahora déjate de ridiculeces si quieres salvarte!

Me quedé inmóvil y molesta, bajé la mirada y no protesté cuando me alzó y me llevó corriendo a una velocidad no tan rápida como la vez pasada.

No lo quería mirar mientras me llevaba, estaba tan molesta. Mi vida entera se destrozó en miles de pedazos después de esto. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? Estaba muy confundida, me dejé llevar por un demonio a un lugar extraño pero, ¿a dónde podía escapar entonces? ¿Cómo iba a regresar a mi mundo? desde un principio parecía imposible. Si Ikuto desconocía la existencia de una persona que creaba sueños y ningún otro demonio había visitado mi mundo antes, excepto los que nacían allí... entonces aquí nadie sabía que mi mundo existía T.T

—_Onee-chan ¿por qué no puedes jugar conmigo?_

—_Ahora no Ami, ¡tengo que estudiar!_

—_Ami, descuida ^^ cuando tu hermana sea una Free Dreamer podrá jugar contigo siempre._

—_Mamá... yo aún no se si pueda convertirme en una Free Dreamer._

—_Descuida Amu, yo tengo fe en que si vas a lograr tus metas, cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros _—_Soltó una sonrisa dulce nos besó la mejilla a ambas._

—_Mamá _—_Sonreí_— _Gracias... ¡gracias!_

—_¡Onee-chan! _—_Ami me abrazó_

—Amu... ¡Amu!

Tenía los ojos aguados ante los recuerdos, los aclaré y miré un suelo de baldosas blancas y hermosas.

—Ya deja de lloriquear ¬¬ llegamos.

Me depositó en el suelo y yo observé que estábamos en una calle desierta con un edificio pequeño en frente.

—Estamos en un pueblo muy lejano, ésta es la carretera apartada y ésos son los departamentos —Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. El edificio era blanco con azul, y tenía tres pisos.

Yo lo seguí desanimada, entramos y subimos las escaleras, llegamos al segundo piso e Ikuto sacó unas llaves, abrió la reja y luego la puerta de madera corrediza.

Olfateó con cuidado.

—Hogar dulce hogar, he aquí un departamento que compré a escondidas con el dinero que le quité a un infeliz que asesiné.

—No me interesan los detalles —Dije con la mirada fija en el suelo— ¿De qué me sirve estar aquí? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Me miró con una expresión en blanco.

—Huir... supongo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que consiga otro lugar, quizá otro país...

—¿Y tú pretendes que me quede contigo? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Lo único que tengo es una camisa tuya, unos shorts y unos malditos Converse. Aquí no hay comida, no hay nadie.

—Cierra la boca, hay vecinos viviendo arriba y abajo, una pareja arriba y un señor soltero allá abajo con el que quizá la mujer del otro lo engañe. Y claro, puedes irte, encuentra tú sola a un Piffle en un mundo donde uno como tú jamás puso un pie, además de ti, en más de diez mil años. Encuentra demonios que no te vuelvan papilla, y evita toparte con exorcistas que sabrán lo que eres con tan solo mirarte. Te matarán de una manera dolorosa, y claro, encuentra tu sola el dinero y el lugar para quedarte. Nadie te dará trabajo, eres solo una niña. Y soy lo suficientemente idiota para darte por lo menos UN MALDITO LUGAR PARA QUEDARTE y tú te quejas. ¡No puedo contigo!

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte como yo lo hago? —Le dije, él dudó.

—¿Será porque la mitad de tu esencia humana y obstinada la tengo yo? Pero como es tan difícil de adivinar ¬¬.

—¬¬ yo... no tengo a donde ir. Aunque quizá si voy con los guardianes...

—Guardianes, ellos te conocen de un día y para remate son exorcistas, por supuesto, podrás ser su mejor amiga pero te odiarán en cuanto vean en lo que te convertiste.

—En... lo que me convertiste —Corregí desanimada. Vi por la ventana del pequeño departamento la noche, intensa y obscura, así sentía mi corazón, además de adolorido.

—¿Qué hora es? —Los párpados me caían y no lo podía evitar.

—Quizá es medianoche.

Lo miré con desdén.

—¿Dónde está mi habitación? —Pregunté mirando a todos lados.

—Olvidé mencionar eso...

_No me digas que es lo que creo que es._

—Qué cosa ¬¬

—Yo no sabía que tendría que venir aquí contigo... y como verás este lugar es diminuto ._. y pues... solo hay una habitación e.e

—e_e —Lo miré.

—e.e —Se quedó con esa expresión.

—e_é ¿qué-demonios?

—Bueno —se dirigió a una puerta al lado de lo que parecía ser el baño— suerte durmiendo en el sofá que no tengo.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—Estamos en peligro de muerte y solo hay una habitación y una sola maldita cama, ¿que broma tan divertida, no?

—¡No pienso dormir en el suelo con las cucarachas! ¡Duerme tú ahí! ¡Pero la cama es mía!

—No seas tonta, ya hemos dormido juntos antes, no es que fuéramos a hacer otra cosa además de dormir.

Me enrojecí.

—¡Me dijiste plana, pervertido!

—¡Sólo te hice el favor de ponerte una pijama, una mía!

—¡ARG! —Grité.

—¡BAKA!

—¡NECIO! ¡LA CAMA ES MÍA!

—¿TE CUESTA COMPORTARTE UN POCO? ¡NO HAREMOS NADA! —Se molestó bastante debido a su expresión.

—No puedo confiar en eso ¬¬

—Amu... tu... te has vuelto toda una pervertida —me miró con picardía.

Me enrojecí más y entré en la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Él no respondió.

El cuarto era muy pequeño, la cama estaba pegada a la pared junto a la ventana y había un gavetero y la entrada al baño privado de la habitación, lo exploré, había una regadera incluso más grande que la de la casa, con un trozo de pared sobresaliente con mucho, mucho espacio para sentarse, si ponía agua caliente serviría como sauna para seis personas. El resto del baño tenía un tamaño normal. Pero la regadera (ducha) me pareció enorme.

—Qué buen gusto tengo con los baños ¿no crees? ._.

Volteé con infinito desprecio.

—¡Kya! ¡Sal de aquí!

—No dormiré en el suelo, allá tu si te complicas la vida por esto —Corrí fuera del baño y salí al pequeño balcón.

—¡Sal! ¡Sal! —grité, casi infantilmente, señalando la calle.

Ikuto salió del baño cerró la puerta de éste, luego se apoyó en el closet asintiendo.

—¿Quieres que salga? está bien, pero será por cinco minutos, me largo, te pones la estúpida pijama y vuelvo con la mía.

Con Ikuto no sabía negociar, terminé asintiendo.

—¿Qué pijama?

—Los antiguos dueños de aquí dejaron el closet lleno y el cuarto y la cocina amueblados, busca tú que te sirva —Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cinco minutos. Solo tengo cinco minutos para esto... y ya no sé que voy a hacer.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y maldije, una y otra vez, mientras sentía la enorme presión el pecho.

Miedo, angustia, decepción, más miedo, todo junto en un remolino que justamente, se revolvía en mi estómago.

**Agradezco que si sigues mi fic, porfa deja un review, así tenga muchos, el mejor regalo que me pueden dar para saber que si lo leen, es un humilde y corto review cada tantos capis :c ¡opina!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Importante: En mi país le decimos LA pijama, y no el pijama como en otros lugares :3**

**23**

Abracé la pijama que acababa de sacar del closet, miré hacia el balcón y observé la obscuridad que había afuera. Supongo que aquí nadie enciende la luz a esta hora. Entré en el baño y lo cerré con llave, me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me puse la pijama de cuadros naranjas muy apresurada, quizá Ikuto como el pervertido que era, pensaría en entrar cuando hubieran pasado apenas dos minutos en vez de cinco.

Terminé de ponérmela y suspiré de alivio. Observé los shorts, la camiseta negra y los converse que había arrinconado, los doblé y salí con ellos en la mano, depositándolos en un espacio libre del closet.

—Creo que acá vivió una adolescente... —escuché la voz de Ikuto. Atribuí lo que dijo debido a que la pijama me quedaba mas o menos bien.

Me sobresalté y volteé, Ikuto estaba detrás de mí de brazos cruzados. Bajé la mirada para no encontrar la de él.

—No-no han pasado los cinco minutos.

—No, pero ya estás vestida —di un paso pero Ikuto me obstruyó el paso con su brazo, apoyando la mano en el closet y luego colocó la otra mano, quedando yo entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —Le grité para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que había aparecido por alguna razón que desconocía, supuse que por la rabia... otra vez.

Acercó su rostro al mío y luego se dirigió hacia abajo, dejándolo pegado a mi cuello, yo volteé la cara hacia un lado para no observar nada y sentí un ardor intenso en mis mejillas.

—¿Qu-qu-qué intentas?

El suspiró, dejándome sentir su aliento en el cuello, a lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza. Él no se había pegado a mi piel, pero sí estaba tan cerca que su respiración la podía sentir, haciéndome estremecer, de... miedo.

—_Hambre_ —susurró, en eso me tensé e intenté zafarme en un estado de pánico intenso, pero Ikuto colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro con delicadeza para apartarlo y me mordió. Solté un grito ahogado de dolor y aferré mis manos de repente a sus hombros, y mientras él hacía lo que hacía, como yo estaba apoyada en la puerta del closet, empecé a resbalarme (haciendo que él cayera conmigo) hasta quedar sentados en el suelo. Yo aferrada a sus hombros y él frente a mí tomando mi rostro y con su cabeza entre mi cuello.

Ikuto apretaba levemente sus manos, que tomaban mi rostro por los costados, ignorando mis gritos y súplicas para que se detuviera.

—¡I-Idiota! ¿p-por qué tienes que hacer esto... aquí? —Jadeé, luego recordé que si él me había robado media humanidad con una mordida, aquí también podía pasar— ¡Espera espera por favor! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —me revolví inquieta— ¡IKUTO!

El soltó mi cuello, del que ahora brotaba mucha sangre debido a las heridas —no dolía tanto como antes, agradecí que ahora era un poco más resistente que antes por ser medio demonio—, solté uno de sus hombros y me sequé una de las muchas lágrimas que había soltado. Jadeó y me miró con sus ojos bicolores.

—Qué ¬¬ —Tenía un aspecto espeluznante todo cubierto de sangre y con todos esos dientes afilados a la vista. Me estremecí.

—Yo... no quiero que me muerdas... más —dije entre jadeos y lágrimas— no quiero ser... un demonio.

—Mal por ti, y no volverá a suceder, Amu —dijo refiriéndose a lo de robarme la esencia por accidente—, eso ocurrió porque estaba muy enojado y me interrumpiste, pero ahora que quizá no puedes morir, déjame hacer lo que quiero —Volvió a acercar su rostro a mi cuello.

Me enrojecí de la rabia y le planteé una bofetada, pareció sorprendido.

—¡Deja de tratarme como un objeto, Ikuto! Que yo sea mitad demonio no te da la libertad de hacer lo que quieras conmigo ¡baka! ¡Quiero volver a ser como antes! ¡Odio esto!

Colocó su mano en la mejilla que le golpeé, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación refunfuñando, muy enojado.

Caí en cuenta que el dolor que sentía no era normal y otras lágrimas salieron, me paré algo mareada y entré al baño, grité al ver que todo estaba lleno de sangre, incluida la pijama, me lavé con desesperación en el lavamanos ignorando el dolor que sentía al tocar la herida abierta y me enrollé el cuello con una toalla que estaba ahí, en eso la puerta se abrió e Ikuto apareció con una venda, y aún con su cara llena de sangre. Ignoró mis quejas y me arrancó la toalla, enrollando la venda en mi cuello hasta terminar.

Mientras lo hacía sentí algo diferente en él, estaba siendo... ¿amable al vendarme? No... Él ya me había vendado antes...

—Es una lástima que te hayas lavado antes de que llegara ¬¬ pensé que podría lamer el resto mientras estabas traumada en el suelo.

Lo miré iracunda y asqueada. La sensación de diferencia se había ido. Lo aparté del camino y al volver a estar en la habitación me quedé sin saber que hacer.

—No sabes si acostarte en esa cama porque yo también lo haré, ¿cierto?

Volteé a verlo enrojecida y asentí con fuerza, él se rio y se tumbó de un lado de la cama, arropándose con el edredón.

—No voy a hacerte nada —Me invitó, palmeando el espacio libre de la cama junto a él— es esto o el suelo, tu eliges, por mi no hay problema, más espacio para mi —sentí ganas de golpear su orgulloso rostro.

Apreté los puños, no lo dejaría ganar así.

Me recosté a regañadientes mirando hacia arriba, el imbécil había tomado el lado que no estaba pegado a la pared, me pegué lo más que pude a ésta y miré el concreto, intentando ignorar que él estaba al lado.

Se acomodó y miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto, quedando de espaldas a mí y yo de él. Solo que mí vista no era nada agradable, _la_ pared, con una pintura de mal gusto.

—Si pretendes que estemos aquí, compra otra cama —murmuré temblorosa.

—Ya te acostumbrarás, ya te lo dije, no haría nada con una niña como tú.

_Niña... que bien que me considera una niña (bueno, es que tengo 15, la verdad si lo soy). Estoy salvada TwT._

—Si te crees tan viejo, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Treinta? de seguro por eso eres tan pervertido _—__¡maldita sea! ¡Que acabo de decir!_

Él se volteó, pero yo no lo podía ver porque le daba la espalda, en eso me volteó con su brazo y yo solté un quejido de indignación.

—Dieciocho, pequeña quinceañera —intenté no verle los ojos y mantener la vista fija en algún lado lejos de él, entonces suspiró— ¿por qué me evitas? ¿Necesitas que te diga muchas veces que no te haré nada? está bien, no te haré nada, no te haré nada... —empezó a repetir.

—Ya entendí ¬¬ —Le dije en voz baja.

Él se tendió, pero esta vez no me dio la espalda. Después de unos minutos de silencio le miré el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no tenía sangre en todas partes. Suspiré y me volteé lentamente hacia la pared otra vez, luego, cerré los ojos.

**/**

_Ikuto tiene corazón ahora, no será tan malo._

_¿De qué hablas? ¿No viste cómo me mordió?, _le respondí a mi Inner.

_No te despedazó la carne como haría con un humano normal, ¿cierto?_

_Yo... no comprendo a que vas con esto ¬¬_

_Volvamos a casa, Amu _—escuché una voz que no era familiar, pero sonaba dulce.

_A casa... ¡si, a casa!_

Me vi en mi sueño, allí parada en la mitad de la nada, volteando a todas partes, asustada.

_¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? ¡Espérame, quiero volver a casa! _—me vi gritar.

**/**

_Vaya que está cálido aquí _—pensé removiéndome un poco—_ ¿desde cuando la pared se volvió tan acolchada? ¿O abracé la almohada dormida?_

Mis ojos observaron la escena, perplejos.

_Dios mio, ¿por qué me haces esto?_

Cuando abrí los ojos, había tela negra en frente de mí, algo sujetaba mi espalda... yo ¿en qué parte de la noche me acurruqué en el pecho de Ikuto? inconsciencia mía, ¿a que punto has llegado? ¡hasta que punto!

Empecé a temblar y el cuerpo al que estaba pegada se movió. En eso se apartó de mí bruscamente, dándose cuenta también de la posición, dejándome totalmente sorprendida (y enojada, asqueada…)

—¿Qué demonios hacías ahí? —Me gritó, pareciendo un niño pequeño y malcriado.

—Me pregunto lo mismo... ¡maldito pervertido! ¡No me uses de peluche acompañante para abrazar mientras duermes! —me senté y me cubrí del edredón hasta la cabeza.

—¡Eres tú la que me usó de almohada para abrazar por la noche!

_¿Noche...? pero si aún esta obscuro._

—¿Q-qué hora es? —Me quité el edredón de encima, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Las cinco de la mañana —Vio el reloj de la mesa de noche.

—Yo aún tengo sueño ¬¬

—Yo también —Se acercó a la cama, pues había saltado fuera de ella.

—¡E-Espera! Al menos déjame la cama a mí por el resto del día —le sugerí apresuradamente, obstruyéndole el paso con mi mano.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo pagué por este lugar, hago lo que se me antoje —Se lanzó a mi lado en la cama y yo no me recosté, seguí sentada apoyada en la pared.

—Por favor... ya de por sí es muy incómodo para mí dormir contigo ¡déjame por lo menos hoy!

—No ¬¬

—¡Arg! ¿Por qué eres tan odioso?, me tengo que dejar morder pero tu... ¡a ti no te puedo pedir nada!

—Nadie dijo que podías pedirme algo.

—¡Vivo contigo! ¡Si puedo pedirte algo! Baka.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, te mordí anoche, ¿genial no? no me arriesgo a matarte ahora.

—¡Como si eso fuera bueno! A mi me duele, a ti no —respondí enojada.

Se sentó con interés en mi dirección y me miró con una chispa en sus ojos.

—Seguramente si tú me mordieras a mí yo no me quejaría como un bebé como tú lo haces. Eres una exagerada, eres mitad demonio ahora, ¿por qué deberías quejarte?

—¡Me duele! Y por eso no te dejaré morderme otra vez.

—Muérdeme, si yo me quejo no te morderé más —Sonrió maléficamente.

—¡Loco! ¡Yo no pienso morder a nadie! ¡No soy un monstruo como tú!

—En algún momento sentirás hambre, y un taiyaki no te va a saciar.

Apreté la mandíbula. Mitad demonio... yo... ¿tenía que asesinar?.. ¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA HACER ESO!

—Taiyaki... —mi estómago gruñó e Ikuto carcajeó. Me bajé de la cama y salí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador con brutalidad pero...

—Vacío —murmuré desanimada.

—Di "aaah" —Cuando volteé Ikuto puso su hombro cerca de mi cara, lo aparté con molestia.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¬¬

—Que te alimentes ¬¬ te ofrezco por las buenas no asesinar a alguien por beber al menos sangre, porque sé que serías incapaz de despellejar a alguien como yo lo hago —me miró con superioridad.

—Lo dice el que no pudo asesinar la última vez y terminó bebiendo solo sangre. La mía ¬¬

—Eso es culpa del maldito corazón, pero podré la próxima vez. Por ahora, confórmate con sangre —volvió a colocar su hombro en frente de mí. Yo aparté la vista porque vi que era inútil apartarlo a él.

—Yo nunca haré algo así —lo miré muy decidida y con el ceño fruncido. Él se apartó.

—Ya veo... te daré tu tiempo, en algún momento lo vas a necesitar —se subió la manga de la camisa para cubrirse el hombro. Me quitó la venda del cuello, pensé que me mordería y me aparte asustada.

—Ni una sola marca, ni en el cuello ni en el hombro.

_Es cierto... un demonio se cura rápido. Supongo que es una ventaja haberme deshecho de ese montón de mordeduras horribles._

—Yo...

—En fin, vámonos.

—¿I-irnos? —pregunté dos octavas más alto— ¿a donde?

—¿No es obvio? a la ciudad que queda cerca de aquí, no vamos a sobrevivir quitándole el dinero a las personas que asesino, ¿sabes? primero debo graduarme para encontrar empleo. Pero con lo de la última vez, tú no vas a volver a una escuela ¬¬.

—¿Qué? —grité con voz aguda— yo no quiero quedarme como autista en este departamento.

—Será solo hasta las tres de la tarde —me arrastró del brazo hasta la puerta del departamento.

—¡A-al menos déjame hacer algo allá afuera! —me puse firme.

—Tus peticiones son ridículas, ¿qué quieres esta vez?

—Lle-llévame... ¡llévame de compras!

—¿Pero qué…? —enarcó una ceja, parecía enojado y sorprendido a la vez— ¿De compras?


	24. Chapter 24

**Agradezco a por dejar reviews tan 'genialosos' en cada capi que subo x3**

**24**

El letrero de la tienda decía claramente "Ropa de damas"

Ikuto levantó una ceja y reviso la billetera, me ofreció un puñal de billetes y yo abrí los ojos con asombro, ¿se consideraba pobre con todo ese dinero?

—Escúchame bien, Amu —se acercó a mi con una mirada que amenazaba— ropa, solo ropa, no intentes huir en un taxi ¬¬, seguiré tu olor a mi esencia y será fácil encontrarte.

Asentí con nervios, odiándolo con todo mi ser.

—Volveré aquí a medio día. Si no tienes nada que hacer quédate en ese café de allá —me señaló con un dedo un lugar llamado 'Cacao'.

Ikuto se fue caminando fríamente y yo miré la entrada de la tienda como un santuario.

_Las chicas sueñan con esto, ¿cierto? debe ser divertido._

Entré a la tienda y vi muchas cosas. Caminé tímidamente entre los percheros y observé toda variedad de colores y formas.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —me sobresalté y volteé. Una chica joven, de cabello liso y negro me miró con ternura, muy servicial.

-Yo… eh... buscaba ropa para mí... —tragué saliva, ¿por qué me sentía tan extraña?

—¡Claro! ¿Puedo ofrecerle conjuntos que considero apropiados para usted? —pareció adivinar mi poca experiencia con el tema de las compras.

Asentí con timidez. La joven me llevó a través de la tienda y agarró muchas perchas con ropa linda. Una chaqueta de cuero color azul rey, una camiseta roja, una falda de jean negra, unas botas de tela negra por debajo de la rodilla, faldas, jeans, shorts, calcetas a cuadros, bufandas, suéteres y pantalones de colores, al igual que licras (mayas, leggins, esos pantaloncillos pegados y suaves).

Llegamos cargadas de ropa al probador y me colgó todo en un orden increíble de categoría. Jamás me había probado ropa, ¿qué tenía que hacer exactamente?

Me quité la ropa, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo tan calmadamente, pues siempre había estado asustada de que Ikuto entrara a verme, pero hoy... _la costumbre_, supuse.

_Una semana, solo una semana ha pasado desde que llegué aquí, y han pasado muchas cosas._

_¿Por qué se comporta tan odioso y a la vez tan amable? Amable en el sentido de que... no me golpea cada dos minutos, o no me maltrata con su mirada que hace sentir dolor. O quizá porque no me ha hecho comer esa porquería llamada Tofu._

_Tofu... manzana... pasteles... Kuukai._

_Kuukai, ¿donde estás? mi único amigo. Se veía tan preocupado por mí... ¿qué pensarás ahora... Kuukai? Quiero volver a verte, a Rima, a Tadase, aunque mi tiempo con ellos haya sido muy corto. Sentir que en este mundo hay personas que se preocupen por mí, es algo difícil de asimilar para mí. Pero ya no puedo volver... ¡soy... mitad demonio! no querrán volver a verme. Exorcistas... dijo Ikuto. Me odiarán en cuanto sientan mi esencia... y la de él. ¡Ikuto, baka! Dañaste la poca felicidad que sentí desde que llegué._

_Pero... Ikuto me ha ayudado mucho._

_Doki _—escuché ese sonido repetidas veces.

_Esos latidos tan extraños que ahora tengo, los de él y los míos en un mismo corazón... ¿por qué sucedió?_

_Él... ¿por qué me soporta? ¿Será porque tiene que cuidarme o si no él también muere?... esto de compartir esencias no es nada bonito. ¡Para nada!_ —pensé golpeando levemente la pared del probador.

_Me siento odiosa como él. Pero aun así no dejo de ser torpe._

Volteé y me vi en el espejo, mi ojo ámbar y el otro zafiro, la vendedora no me lo había mencionado, agradecí que no lo hubiese notado, o al menos evitó hablarme al respecto.

Coloqué una mano en mi cuello y vi que no había marca alguna de ese montón de dientes afilados que me masticaban como goma de oso.

Terminé de colocarme la ropa, la camisa roja con la chaqueta de cuero azul, la falda de jean negra y las botas.

—¡Kawaii...! —Me veía... a la moda ¡me veía linda! Llevaba tanto sin sentirme linda...

—¿Le ha gustado? ¡Se ve muy linda! —me dijo la vendedora, asomándose por la puerta.

—¡G-gracias!

Ella estuvo halagándome todo el proceso de probador, terminé por comprar, mucha, pero que muchaaa ropa, y tomando en cuenta que era una tienda cara, el dinero sobró.

-¡Gracias por venir! Venga cuando quiera.

Sandalias... tacones, botas, faldas ¡Camisetas limpias que no eran de Ikuto!, pantalones, accesorios... todo un guardarropa para un año, en una tienda, bueno, la verdad visité varias.

Volteé a ambos lados, todavía llevaba puesta la camisa negra de Ikuto, los shorts y los converse, en aquel closet —del departamento— solo había pijamas que me quedaban, lo demás no era de mi talla.

—S-señorita —La vendedora volvió a llamarme en cuanto me dirigí a la puerta.

—¿Que ocurre? —Volteé a verla curiosamente.

—Yo le recomiendo ir a otra tienda a... -tragó saliva y me susurró la categoría de tienda al oído.

Mil rocas gigantes me caen encima_, me muero... ¡me muero! _(lean más adelante y sabrán a que se refiere con esto)

Pero no había notado que un sonido proveniente de ella me hacía doler la cabeza y sentirme seca. "Doki, Doki, Doki…"

_¿Latidos? ¿De la vendedora?_

La observé con atención y cuando vi su pecho —mil veces más grandes que los míos— todo subía y bajaba, mi vista temblaba al dirigir la vista allí. Yo… ¡Sentía su corazón!. La vista se me nubló un poco. Asentí a su consejo con rapidez para alejarme de esa sensación escalofriante y llevé el montón de bolsas hasta la tienda que ella me había sugerido.

—¡Bienvenida! ¿Puedo ayudarla? —dijo otra chica, que al observarla, mi vista volvió a temblar y nublarse.

_Doki... Doki... _—sentía que esos latidos me llamaban.

—¡Ya basta! —Grité estresada por el intenso sonido de los latidos del corazón de aquellos que me rodeaban.

Todos me miraron, yo me quedé allí, estupefacta y avergonzada.

—Lo... Lo lamento... Me hablaba a mí misma… yo necesito... eh... —tragué saliva— bra..bra-bragas y… lo otro —señale mis pechos.

Definitivamente, yo nunca pensé en llegar a una tienda y decir eso. Ir de compras era algo duro. Pero la vendedora no pareció molestarle para nada mi comentario, me llevó a muchas esquinas de la tienda y cargó a la cuenta un montón de bragas y brasiers.

—Cuarenta mil yenes, por favor —dijo el cajero.

—¿Tanto dinero? —Observé el montón de ropa interior… Quizá si me pasé un poco.

—Bueno, compró tanto como para llenar una gaveta entera, ¿no tenía nada de esto?

Negué avergonzada.

—Felicidades, ya tiene. —Le entregué el dinero y el cajero me entregó unas dos bolsas gigantes. Agradecí internamente que la vendedora de la otra tienda me hubiese recordado que no llevaba ropa interior.

Me despedí alegremente y salí de la tienda con el montón de bolsas. Volteé a muchos lados y encontré un reloj público. Las 12, mediodía. Corrí al café llamado 'Cacao' que se encontraba en la misma calle y me senté en una de las mesas, librándome del peso de las bolsas.

_Muchos latidos..._ Me tapé los oídos y bajé la cabeza.

_¿Por qué oigo tantos latidos? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara con la gente? ¿Por qué siento ganas de... de comer... gente?_

Subí la mirada bruscamente y me di una bofetada.

_¡Reacciona Amu! Esto de mitad demonio es solo psicológico, no... No tengo por qué matar gente, ni comer gente... ni morderla... ni... ni... ¡no pienses en esoo!_

Levanté la mano y un mesero llegó a atenderme.

—Deme... un...

_El takoyaki no funciona _—dijo la voz de Ikuto en mi mente.

_A la porra, va a funcionar._

—Takoyaki.

—Enseguida —contestó el mesero.

Me estiré en la silla e intenté aclarar mis pensamientos.

_Amu, respira, es solo paranoia, es eso nada más. Con comer algo normal se te va a quitar esta hambre tan horrenda._

—Doki —dijo una voz grave y masculina en mi oreja. Golpeé a Ikuto como acto reflejo, él cayó sentado al suelo y todos voltearon a vernos. Yo respiraba agitadamente debido al desorden mental que tenía en ese momento— Auch... —se sobó la cabeza— qué obediente, me esperaste donde te dije —Miró las bolsas— Y veo que compraste mucho... uhm... Victoria Secret. ¿Ropa interior?... ¡genial! tendré una stripper en cas-

Le lancé una roca de quién sabe donde y él cayó otra vez.

—¡Si me vuelves a decir una idiotez como esa te juro que te lanzo muchas rocas!

—Le quitas la diversión a todo.

—Aquí tiene su takoyaki, señorita —el mesero colocó el plato en mi mesa y yo me senté, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Recordando lo que Ikuto me dijo, y tomando en cuenta que acababa de ver lo que pedí, esperé su reacción valientemente.

Entonces él carcajeó.

—¡TAKOYAKI! Eres tan ingenua, ¡eso no va a servir de nada!

—Si lo hará —agarré uno y olfateé su sabroso aroma, luego lo mordí y lo mastiqué con placer— Yummy... —exageré la expresión con la boca llena.

—Pierdes el tiempo y el dinero.

—¿No ves que está delicioso? con esto no tendré mas hambre.

-Doki -Ikuto se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en la rodilla que subió a la silla.

Lo miré nerviosa. ¿Por qué el takoyaki perdió el sabor?, lo volví a morder y no conseguí respuesta.

—Doki —Volvió a repetir. _¡No lo aguanto más!,_ tomé el plato de takoyaki y me los comí todos de golpe. Los mastiqué con dedicación, pero ¡nada!, solo tuvo sabor los primeros dos segundos.

Miré a Ikuto totalmente paralizada. Él sonrió.

—¿Sabes por qué no paras de escuchar latidos... verdad? —levantó las cejas con aire de satisfacción, mientras cruzaba los brazos y me miraba burlonamente.

Tragué saliva y aparté la mirada rápidamente, apretando el puño de mi mano libre y maldiciendo a mis adentros.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Llegamos al departamento. Dejé las bolsas en la entrada y me senté en el suelo.

—Seré razonable, Ikuto... yo no... ¡Yo no he comido como en dos días! claramente el Takoyaki no me llenará tanto vacío.

—Yo si se de algo que lo hará.

_¡Bum!_

Yo terminé recostada en el suelo, e Ikuto encima de mí apoyado en manos y rodillas. Apreté fuertemente los ojos y giré la cabeza para al abrirlos, no encontrarlo a él.

—Vamos, Amu, no seas tonta —oí su voz más seductora de lo normal— muérdeme, yo soy más fuerte que tú, obviamente no me va a pasar nada.

**(Otra vez la posición del anime que todo recordamos... cuando ella se cae en la cocina y él encima de ella... xD que daría yo por estar ahí *sonrisa malévola*)**

—Por qué... ¿Por qué te ofreces a esto? —Le dirigí una mirada triste.

—No puedo dejar que mueras de hambre, y será inútil obligarte a matar a alguien, así que... al menos déjame salvarnos.

—Pero sabes que yo no te voy a morder.

—¿Quién dice que no? —Pareció enojado.

—Yo lo digo -Le respondí.

Él me tomó de los hombros y nos dio la vuelta, ahora yo estaba encima de él, pero no me podía quitar porque él me sostenía de los hombros. Me jaló por éstos hasta que mi cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la suya.

—¿Qué rayos?

Se desabotonó un botón de la camisa y apartó todo aquello que cubriera su cuello y sus hombros. Me sonrojé repentinamente. ¿Por qué tuve que quedarme viendo esos sueños tan raros de adolescentes?

—Maldita sea Amu, no seas tan pervertida y deja de morir de hambre.

—¡P-Pervertida! —Me levanté molesta, sentí arder mi rostro, él me volvió a hacer caer encima de él jalándome de los hombros nuevamente. Mi cabeza calló en su pecho, muy cerca de sus hombros y su cuello.

—Si, pervertida, cuando te mordí vi que observaste sueños censurados, pero eras tan inocente que nunca lo pudiste asociar con esta realidad. Bueno, yo no te haré nada de eso, así que muérdeme y deja de ser tan malpensada como yo.

Apreté los puños y coloqué mis manos a los costados de Ikuto para poderme levantar un poco y llegar a donde él quería. Me acerqué a uno de sus hombros para intentar morderlo pero no sabía como y aparté el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando la mandíbula.

—Amu, esta posición es incómoda, termina con esto de una maldita vez.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y él se dio cuenta.

—Y-yo no puedo... ¡no quiero y no puedo! No tengo todos los dientes afilados, ni tampoco siento ganas de morderte, quiero comer... pizza... pasteles, no carne de un demonio, ni su sangre —dije entre lloriqueos.

Ikuto suspiró y se sentó, pero yo aún estaba encima de él.

—No es algo de lo que sientas ganas, es algo que... haces porque sí. Ni la pizza ni los pasteles te van a saciar, ni siquiera sentirás su sabor. Y dudo que tengas los dientes afilados como yo, no eres un demonio nato como yo. Ahora Amu, muérdeme como pienses que sea correcto y verás que va a funcionar —él empezaba a aburrirse de intentar que yo lo mordiera.

—Yo... ¡ya te dije que no puedo!

—¡Amu! —Me gritó molesto. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a su cuello— Muerde ahí y ya, ¡deja de ser tan estúpida! te vas a morir de hambre, y yo también por tu culpa. ¡Hazlo! aprovecha que en el cuello es el lugar más... —se quedó mudo un momento— bueno... si no es para comerme la carne de alguien... con respecto a la sangre, creo que el cuello es donde consigues más... y de la manera más... cómoda.

Me estremecí y entrecerré los ojos.

_No puedo hacerlo. ¡Yo no puedo morderlo! ¿Comodidad? ¡Es lo menos me importaba ahora! ¡Por qué no le puedo morder un brazo y ya! ¡Esto es...! ¡Esto es demasiado..._

—¡Incómodo..! —Me aparté bruscamente de él y me miró sorprendido.

—No te comprendo en realidad. Eres tan idiota... ¡no sirves para nada!

—¡Deja de decir eso! Prefiero morir de hambre a hacer algo así.

—No me interesa que mueras, ¡pero el punto es que si tu mueres, yo también! ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque tu tienes la mitad de mi maldita esencia! es por eso.

—¡No me importa! ¡No quiero ser esto!

Ikuto me tumbó en el suelo y apretó la mandíbula, se colocó encima de mí y me sostuvo las muñecas fuertemente a ambos lados de la cabeza contra el suelo. Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Si ambos morimos, nos vamos al infierno! No podrás volver a saber nada de tu mundo, ni de nadie más, solo sufrirás algo peor de lo que sufres en este momento, y te harán cosas... cosas... ¡cosas contra tu voluntad! así que si tu quieres eso, ¡está bien! deja que te violen y maltraten en el infierno y pierde todas las esperanzas.

Empecé a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

—Eso si... suena mal... —Tosí por la desesperación.

—Entonces muérdeme, Amu, no es nada fuera de lo normal —nadie nos va a mirar, ni a decirte que lo hiciste bien o mal.

—Es que… Si lo hago... tendré que hacerlo siempre que tenga hambre, por no matar a alguien más, tal y como tu haces conmigo.

—¡Amu! ¡Por amor a Kami muérdeme y ya! ¡Eres tan necia que te quiero lanzar por la ventana! —Apretó mis muñecas a tal punto que sentí que no tendría manos, mi expresión llena de ira me mataba de miedo.

—¡E-está bien! —Cerré fuertemente los ojos— ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero ya basta! —grité con voz aguda.

_Doki..._

_Doki..._

Oí otra vez esos latidos que me hacían desesperar.

No era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero tumbé a Ikuto al suelo volviendo a quedar encima de él, con lágrimas en los ojos y mucho miedo, me acerqué desesperadamente a su cuello, comodidad o no, ¡daba lo mismo! tenía... ¡hambre!

—Ah... —murmuré temblorosa mientras abría la boca. Ikuto movió su cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos para que yo tuviera más espacio.

_Doki Doki Doki..._

_Los latidos son tan fuertes... el de él late con velocidad y el mío también... pero por dos._

_Mi piel debe arder de vergüenza... yo... me juré no hacer esto, no colaborar__, pero es... exactamente lo que estoy haciendo._

Mordí con fuerza, queriendo apartar todo a mi paso y comer... ¡Comer, comer!

_Ya sé que es lo que siente Ikuto cuando está un día sin comer... sin... beber sangre._

Ikuto soltó un gemido de dolor, y me percaté de que el tiempo se pasaba volando.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Amu! —Me rodeó con los brazos y me abrazó con fuerza, no entendí nada, quizá me usaba como apoyo moral, no se, mi mente estaba en blanco, solo tenía como objetivo... seguir así.

_Venganza... ahora sí... le voy a hacer sentir todo lo que me hizo sentir a mí._

Lo mordí más fuerte que antes, llenándome poco a poco, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¡Amu ya es suficiente!

—¡No...! ¡Claro que no lo es!

—¡Olvide decirte cuando parar! ¡Ese momento es ahora! ¡Ya llevas cinco minutos así! ¡Cuando yo te muerdo no tardo ni un minuto! ¡Basta!

—¡Tu no te detuviste cuando yo te lo rogaba!

—¡Esto es diferente!

Yo no le presté atención, seguí haciéndolo, como si nada.

De repente Ikuto me separó bruscamente de él, evadiendo mis ataques y golpes para volver a donde estaba.

—¡Tu...! ¡Ya basta! Me haces usar la fuerza.

—¡Siempre la usas! —Gruñí.

—¡Yo no te muerdo por casi seis minutos! ¡Baka! —_¿cuenta el tiempo?_

—¡No quiero parar! —Lloriqueé— ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo! —estiré mis manos hacia él para intentar acercarme otra vez.

—Eres imposible —Me sostuvo con fuerza y me apartó lo suficiente de la herida— es por eso que matar es más fácil, terminas con la persona y no te piden que pares.

—Yo no mataré a nadie.

—Eso dijiste con respecto a morderme.

Pataleé en busca del hipnotizante sabor del néctar rojo que tenía tan cerca e hice que Ikuto se cayera conmigo en brazos. Aproveché para intentar volver a morderlo, pero el me dio una bofetada, quedé aturdida un momento y lo vi con la vista borrosa.

—Cuando digo ya basta...

—Ah... me duele... —dije apretando los ojos mientras llevaba mi mano al lugar donde me había golpeado.

—¡Significa ya basta! —no lo veía a él, mi mirada estaba perdida.

_¿Por qué todo se pone negro?_

Y con un gran estruendo, caí al suelo.


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

Eso no fue agradable...

Levanté la cabeza, llevaba la misma ropa ensangrentada, pero me sorprendía que esta vez la sangre no fuera mía. Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño algo tambaleante, había una nota.

_Ba__ñ__ate ¬¬... estoy en la escuela. Lo admito, me quejé... pero eso no significa que te deje de morder =D_

Enarqué una ceja.

—Ese... maldito tramposo...

Volteé a ambos lados, ¿por qué no obtuve los conocimiento de Ikuto si lo mordí? será porque somos mitad demonio, ¿o algo? ¿o acaso uno no se da cuenta de lo que obtiene?

—En que me convertí —mi reflejo en el espejo no era lo que yo esperaba.

_El idiota ese me golpea tan fuerte que me hace desmayar y para rematar, no me limpia la cara. ¿Por qué tuve que comportarme así? __"muérdeme, no es nada fuera de lo normal" __yo te voy a enseñar lo que es fuera de lo normal, baka ¬¬_

Coloqué la ropa que me acababa de quitar encima de una cesta y abrí la inmensa ducha. Giré la llave de agua caliente y me senté en el muro mientras el agua empezaba a entibiarse. El tacto del mármol frío sobre mi cuerpo me hizo estremecer, me abracé a mi misma y giré la cabeza a un lado, respirando agitadamente.

—Yo... lo mordí... lo mordí... ¡detesto haber hecho eso! —me golpeé inocentemente la cabeza con mi puño.

_Es cierto... haberlo mordido fue algo totalmente contradictorio a mi moral... humana._

_¿Ya no soy humana, cierto?... quizá si, soy solo la mitad de eso. ¿Por eso hice algo tan estúpido?_

_Admítelo Amu, eso a lo que llamas estúpido te gustó. ¿No tenías hambre? date cuenta que ya no... _—comentó mi Inner interior.

_Ya no, ya no tengo hambre. Pero que haya sido genial sentirme tan completa, no cambia el hecho de que lo que hice fue algo que no quería._

_Pero ahora quieres _—me tentó mi Inner.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Callate, sentido común distorsionado por sangre demoníaca!_

Me paré y luchaba conmigo misma mientras el agua lavaba mi cuerpo. Grité de la rabia y golpeé la pared. ¡No se rompía! ¡No tengo superfuerza! Bueno, tampoco era una superhéroe para decir eso.

_No soy fuerte... ¿significará que no soy mitad demonio?, a la porra, claro que lo soy, pero por suerte... solo mitad, y por todo lo que pase eso no puede cambiar, ¡no puede!_

_Yo no pensé llegar a la altura para morder a alguien, y menos a él, es tan odioso. ¡ODIOSO! Solo lo hace para que no muera y así él pueda sobrevivir._

_Quiero ser la dueña de mis propios latidos, no de los de ambos. Y si tengo que matarlo para poder volver a ser solo yo... lo ha-_

Abrí los ojos con asombro.

_¿Yo... Pensando en matar? Imposible, ¡jamás! ¡Amu que mosca te picó!_

_A que mosca picaste..._ —comentó mi Inner nuevamente, con malicia.

—¡Silencio! —Me tapé los oídos e intenté concentrarme en bañarme, solo eso, enjabonarme, salir... secarme y ponerme la maldita ropa que la vendedora me dio. Si, eso.

Me terminé de bañar, me sequé robóticamente y me vestí rápidamente. La ropa interior extraña que me dieron en esa tienda, unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón, una falda negra y una camisa naranja con mangas tres cuartos.

_Me veo extraña._

Yo... usando toda esta ropa humana, no era cómodo, para nada, las compras, lo que tanto les gusta a las chicas, a mi... no me gustaba eso. Aunque probablemente lo que no me hiciera disfrutarlo fueron las circunstancias.

—Prr... —Me coloqué un suéter y me apresuré a la ventana para cerrarla, el frío era insoportable. Me apresuré a peinar mi cabello con mis dedos y agarré un mechón de pelo y me lo amarré a un lado— ¿Y ahora que hago?

_La verdad... ¿que voy hacer aquí? falta mucho para que Ikuto llegue... no es que quiera que llegue, pero la verdad me siento desorientada, como una bebé. No tengo idea de a donde ir o qué hacer en una casa sin nada, absolutamente nada... no hay sala, ni libros, ni una profesora que me enseñe a crear sueños, por primera vez me encuentro sola y libre en un lugar, ¿no era esa la oportunidad que quería? claro, una oportunidad que quizá aprovecharía si mi vida no dependiera de la otra mitad de Ikuto que poseía en estos momentos. Si tuviera mi otro ojo... si fuera humana por completo, me podría largar._

"_No intentes huir, seguiré mi esencia y te voy a encontrar"_

Rayos... me la puso difícil, demasiado difícil —pensé colocándome una mano bajo la barbilla como los detectives.

_Ideas Amu… ideas... quedarme sola... ¿no es así?, si me tengo que quedar sola hasta que pase algo, quiero hacerlo en un lugar donde tenga algo que hacer._

Cocinar... ¡quería cocinar! pero... no podía, ¬¬ ¿de qué me servía si todo me sabía a nada?

Los demonios si que eran aburridos, ¡no variaban la comida!

_¿Podré amueblar aquí? ¡Claro! no es que le vaya a molestar si tomo un poco de dinero y salgo a comprar muebles... ¿cierto? así dormiré en un sofá, lejos, muy lejos de él._

Sonreí... la venganza era dulce...

Me dirigí al cajón donde Ikuto guardaba el dinero, tomé el que necesitaba y guiada por algunos instintos y dejando rastros de marcas de tiza para no perder el camino, salí a comprar muebles.

* * *

><p>La escuela de aquí era peor que la de antes ¬¬ por lo menos no habían exorcistas molestos.<p>

Miré al cielo, ¿qué rayos estará haciendo esa idiota? Seguramente tendría hambre otra vez e intentará morderse a si misma.

Solté una gran carcajada.

_Claro, no es tan idiota. Lo de ayer no ha sido nada de lo que pensé... ¿desde cuando ella tiene derecho a alimentarse de sangre de una manera tan salvaje?... en algún momento tendría que hacerlo... mitad demonio al fin y al cabo._

_Pero... no va a poder alimentarse de sangre por siempre ¿cierto?._

Me dirigía a casa, pero antes, me encargaría de comer algo completo esta vez. Entré a un callejón lleno de chicos jóvenes conversando animadamente, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho al verlos tan felices, pero lo ignoré, con todas mis fuerzas, deseándome un "buen apetito".

—Hola chicos —saludé con la mano y se me salió una sonrisa malvada.

_**.**_

_**. Escenas censuradas debido al exceso de violencia y desmembramiento**_

_**.**_

Los chicos habían dado su buena pelea, pero no hubo nada fuera de lo normal. Me sentía satisfecho por haber comido finalmente un alimento potencial, o más bien, _varios_.

Me dirigí al departamento con rapidez después de haberme librado de toda evidencia de cuerpos descuartizados, sangre en mi ropa y rostro. Me sentía tan energético que no podía creer que fuera yo el que sonreía de manera placentera. Quizá un festín como esos no me cayó nada mal después de tanto... ¿ayuno? podría decirse.

Me desvié y me detuve en la cima de una colina alejada de las casas. Saqué el violín y pude aspirar el aroma a madera maldita con mucha atención.

—Mi viejo amigo... he extrañado mucho hacer esto... —lo coloqué en posición y empecé a tocar, una melodía triste pero relajante. A lo lejos oí gritos y un choque de auto, sonreí— Te has vuelto más potente y rápido —Añadí.

Seguí tocando por una hora, hasta que me cansé y guardé el violín. Aún extrañaba oír las voces de los exorcistas diciendo "es el violinista, ¡hay que detenerlo!", y luego poder huir y dejarlos confundidos. De cierto modo, tocar el violín me complementaba, el instrumento era parte de mí, y de él iba colgado una llave, una que no sabía bien de qué era o de donde la había sacado, pero de cierto modo, ella me recordaba a Amu, puesto que un día la sorprendí de reojo mientras la admiraba.

Observé la lejanía del cielo y luego los edificios cerca. Un pueblo nuevo donde no me conocían, y donde nunca conocerían a Amu. Una escuela llena de víctimas que no podrían detenerme... o detenernos.

Amu… Amu... ¿un demonio? sería interesante verla así, pero solo tenía que ser precavido, la historia de mi padre aún seguía en mi mente, fresca, revoloteando.

_La mordió, se sintió bien para los dos y ella... dejó de ser humana._

Me estremecí, batí la cabeza, pero recobré la razón.

¿Amu? Claro que no, ¡si nos odiábamos! Y de ninguna manera sería algo así para ella. Ni ahora, ni en el fin de los tiempos. Y cuando su razón caiga y se convierta en un demonio, y yo también, podré utilizarla para cumplir mis planes. ¡Es todo!, nada complicado.

¿Complicado? no lo había sido realmente... poco a poco ella fue cayendo, y su plan era no hacerlo. Tan tonta, _tan inocente._

Me reí mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio.

Y lo más divertido era... "cosas de humanos", lo llamaba así, ¡cosas de humanos!, cosas que no tienen nada que ver con su mundo y su naturaleza.

Ahora que lo notaba, pensar en que Amu sería monumentalmente genial como demonio, admirar su maldad... su...

_Doki_

Maldición, otra vez el estúpido corazón que late. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Esta cosa rara trabaja en ¿clave morse?, porque cada vez que hago algo, late rápido, cuando asesino, late más rápido, cuando toco el violín... más rápido aún. ¿Qué quiere decir?... lento significa... aburrido, de seguro, rápido... ehm... ¿síguelo haciendo?, sí, probablemente es eso.

Cuando muerdo por primera vez a alguien... su corazón late rápido, ¿significa que le gusta?, que asco, ¡qué asco!, quiere decir que disfrutan cuando los asesino... ¡imposible!, no puedo llevar felicidad a nadie. Jamás entendí a un humano hasta este momento, y vaya que eran sádicos, para disfrutar algo así.

Hice una mueca y empecé a subir los escalones, en eso se oyó una música clásica de orquesta y noté que provenía del departamento.

—¿Qué...rayos hizo Amu?

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

—¡Bienvenido imbécil! —Me gritó con odio, luego se me lanzó encima y me golpeó. Volteé a ambos lados, sin sentir sus débiles golpes y note algo importante, me levanté del suelo, haciéndola caer molesta, y me quedé estupefacto.

—Tonta... ¿amueblaste esto? —Levanté una ceja.

—¡Claro!... si pretendías que me quedara aquí como una autista te equivocas ^^... Compre una radio... y un sofá-cama para poder dormir. ¡Compre tantas cosas!... bueno en realidad los vendedores lo escogieron todo, pero el punto es que ya no estaré aburrida aquí.

—Tu estas... mal de la cabeza —Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza como un amo a su perro. Ella echó humo y gruñó.

—Tu no pretendías que yo te siguiera y te obedeciera en todo... ¿cierto? Tu padre lo dijo, yo no soy tan tonta como una humana normal.

_Doki_

_Y quizás... eso la hace interesante._

—Es cierto, pero... devuelve todo esto, baka, es mi casa, no la tuya, además... ¡no tenías por qué salir! ¿Estás loca? armarías un holocausto allá afuera si te llegase a dar hambre. De ser yo un humano, me hubieses asesinado ayer.

Ella giró los ojos y me ignoró.

—Es tu problema, a mi por lo menos me gusta este cuadrado raro que pone imágenes y sonidos interesantes ¬¬ —se apoyó encima del televisor pantalla plana que había comprado. Y lo había colocado encima de una mesa moderna. Quedando todo a su altura.

—Televisor...

—Tele...visor —Sus ojos brillaron— Esta cosa es más divertida que aguantarte, así que puedes irte a hacer lo que quieras y yo me quedo aquí con... televisor ^^.

—Serás idiota, tengo que llevarte a cazar hoy.

Se detuvo en seco.

—¿C-cazar? —Se estremeció y su expresión de molesta pasó a una muy intensa y asustada— ¿bromeas? yo no le quitaré la vida a nadie, no soy una... despiadada como tú.

—Amu, te volviste un animal de selva cuando intentaste volverme pedazos, y te vas a debilitar hasta morir si solo bebes sangre, tú necesitas... más nutrientes de las que te da un simple líquido rojo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda.

—Hazlo tú. Moriré entonces.

—Infierno —Le recordé. Me crucé de brazos y bajé el rostro esperando su reacción.

Volteó encogiéndose de hombros y los ojos aguados, se paró al lado de mí y suspiró.

—¿De verdad no hay otra opción? —su voz se quebró.

Negué con la cabeza, ojalá hubiese otra, no iba a poder soportarla lloriqueando en la calle frente a una víctima. Será lo peor de enseñarle.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, más le valía que aprendiera hoy por ella misma antes de tener que hacer esto otro día. Pero Amu no se movió. Volteé y estaba más cerca de la puerta, pero ella apretó los puños y corrió hacia mí, saltó y me calló encima, haciéndonos caer.

—Arg, te gusta el piso ¿cierto? —Me senté y ella quedó entre mis piernas, arrodillada. Temblaba mientras lloraba, subió sus brazos y con sus manos se aferró a mi camiseta, luego hundió la cabeza en mi pecho, y yo, la verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tendría que hacer.

—¡Yo no quiero ser esto, Ikuto! —Soltó mi camisa y pasó los brazos por mi espalda hasta apretarme fuertemente— Por favor —siguió lloriqueando— ¡Por favor, vuélveme a la normalidad! ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡No quiero tener que compartir esencias contigo! —me apretó más fuerte y aferró las manos a mí camiseta otra vez en su abrazo de desesperación— ¡No quiero asesinar a nadie! no quiero tener que morderte otra vez, ¡no es nada agradable convertirme en algo tan horrible! Así que por favor... ¡haré lo que sea! ¡Iré hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrar una manera de volver a la normalidad! De tener mis ojos otra vez, de... de ser yo. Aunque no pueda volver a mi mundo... —mi camiseta se empezó a mojar de las lágrimas de la niña llorona.

—Tú misma lo leíste... —Amu se tensó— Una vez hecho, no se revierte.

Hundió su cabeza y me apretó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la tela y mi cuerpo sofocaran sus gritos agudos. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí ganas de cruzar mis brazos en su espalda. Y así lo hice. ¿Por qué?

—Si... si yo estoy triste... —Respondió a mi abrazo involuntario— mi corazón también... y si el mío lo está... entonces el tuyo...

Maldecí para mis adentros.

—El mío también —Entrecerré los ojos molesto y confundido— ¿y sabes qué? esto apesta.

—Eso te pasa por hacer lo que hiciste, baka —Amu seguía con su cabeza escondida, sorbiendo por la nariz— tú no tienes sentimientos.

—Es cierto... —me sentí orgulloso de que lo reconociera— pero por culpa de esta cosa que late... ahora sí ¬¬.

—Y te lo vas a aguantar.

—No lo tendría que aguantar tanto si fueras tan exagerada.

—¡Exagerada! —Me imitó— ¡Me alejaron de mi mundo, me raptaron, me maltrataron y me hicieron mitad demonio! ¡Y ahora quieres que asesine! ¡Exagerada, dices!

—Exagerada —repetí para molestarla.

—¡ARG! —Se separó de mí bruscamente pero la volví a atraer, esto se hacía divertido...

Amu refunfuñó y se dejó resbalar, peor no cayo al suelo porque aún me abrazaba y yo a ella por ser un idiota que debió haberla dejado caer, sentí pena por ella, pero eso es algo que no le podía demostrar, era cierto, le había hecho todo eso, ¡pero era culpa de ella por no saber defenderse de un demonio de los sueños que la envió aquí!

—Debiste correr —le susurré debido a la cercanía.

—¿De qué?

—De esa cosa marrón gigante y sucia que te envió aquí —Ella subió la cabeza en mi dirección e intentó arrodillarse otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Está entre tus recuerdos... tú ibas silbando... luego te dio sueño, el demonio convocó un hechizo y te envió aquí.

Se tensó y me soltó para abrazarse a ella misma, totalmente confundida.

—Yo... no recuerdo eso.

—Ah, pues yo si, y en vez de correr, te quedaste justo encima del portal negro que abrió.

—Esto... ¿es enserio? —Me miró traumatizada. Yo asentí, palideció y subió su mirada, perdida y sombría.

—Así que eso pasó... —Tenía sus ojos ausentes hacia el techo.

—Quítate de encima ¬¬

—No lo haré... ¬¬ eres esponjoso.

Levanté una ceja y la empujé lejos de mi.

—¿Esponjoso? —levanté una ceja— estás loca.

—Baka... Pero... gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosamente.

—Ya se como llegué aquí... y eso resuelve una de mis dudas mas grandes ¬3¬ —Disimuló muy mal su agradecimiento.

—Claro...

—Y yo... lo haré —me miró decidida— ¿Está bien?... yo... no quiero volver a morderte, y si tengo que hacer lo que dices que debo... entonces, está bien —pareció decepcionada de ella misma, por el hecho de que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No era ella o yo, si ambos no hacíamos algo, íbamos a caer igual.

—Debe haber alguna manera de separar las esencias humanas de las demoníacas. —Me quedé pensativo.

—Si la hay... entonces ya la encontraremos —se secó las lágrimas— aunque me tarde toda la eternidad.

—¿Eso significa que te pondrás esa ropa interior Victoria Secret y serás mi stripper en cas…-

Me lanzó el televisor encima y me golpeé contra la pared.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Gritó muy enojada. Amu desprendió fuego de sus ojos y preparó sus puños— Vas a morir... ¡Gato pervertido! —sus mejillas mostraban un color rosado muy… lindo.

_¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Ikuto? ¡Deja eso!_

Sonreí.

—Entonces... ¡es una pelea! Estamos a la par, mitad demonio contra la otra mitad —un aire de competitividad surgió entre los dos.

—¡Que empiece la pelea! —gritó con una energía poco habitual en ella, y se lanzó contra mí.

Era una pena que ella no supiera luchar... aun así, lo intentaba.

Mi sonrisa se amplió y me lancé encima de ella también para darle la pelea que tanto buscaba, y sin darme cuenta, ambos reíamos.

Y mi corazón latía velozmente.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

Ikuto saltó sobre mí y me golpeé contra el suelo.

—Entonces Amu... _que empiece la pelea_ —su voz sonó más seductora de lo normal, sentí como abejas dentro de mí, y mis mejillas ardían. Me alzó como si fuera una pluma y me lanzó contra la pared. Resbalé hasta caer sentada en el suelo, pero me levanté sin sentir mucho dolor, me tensé y corrí hacia él, pero era extraño, porque estaba sonriendo.

—¡Tu! ¡Desgraciado odioso! —le clavé un puñetazo en la cara, que pareció no afectarle. Me tomó del brazo y me volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

—Tu... insistes demasiado en vencer a alguien que ha peleado toda su vida.

—¡Eso no significa que yo no pueda vencerte! —Me levanté otra vez y caminé cautelosamente hasta él. Podía sentir la competitividad entre nosotros, como rayos saliendo de nuestros ojos.

Él me miró autoritariamente y me detuve por un momento, luego aproveché su estado de calma para empujarlo muy fuerte, se golpeó contra la ventana debido al impulso, haciendo que el vidrio se quebrara. Gruñó y levantó la mirada muy enojado, se abalanzó hacia mí, me sostuvo por los hombros y me empujó hacia abajo, pero no lo logró porque yo también tomé los de él en un intento de separar sus brazos de mí.

Entre los empujones terminamos cayéndonos al suelo. Él me sostuvo del pelo para limitar mi movimiento. Lo pateé y él soltó un gemino de dolor, luego me arrastré por el suelo lejos de él y me paré en posición de pelea, como los videojuegos.

—Ikuto uno, Amu uno —Susurró, se sobó el brazo y se intentó levantar.

—¡No! ¡Ikuto uno... AMU DOS! —Salté muy alto sin llegar al techo, y de bajada le clavé una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo otra vez. Pero se volvió a levantar como un zombie que salía de su tumba.

Nos miramos por unos segundos de manera competitiva. En eso una llama azul lo rodeó y retrocedí un poco.

—Es la hora del demonio... —Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, colocó la frente en alto y me señaló con el dedo— ¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo!

Le devolví la mirada retadora.

—¡Inténtalo! —¡_Qué acabo de decir! ¡Yo no puedo luchar contra llamas que te calcinan! Rayos, esto se me va de las manos_.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y corrí por el pasillo, volteé cuando aumentaba la velocidad y vi salir las llamas azules por la puerta, seguido de un grito de guerra de parte de Ikuto.

—¡Voy por ti! —me estremecí y aumenté la velocidad.

Crucé y bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad, cada vez que cruzaba Ikuto volvía a lanzar llamas azules hacia mí, por suerte las podía esquivar porque era más rápida. Pero en eso Ikuto saltó y se colocó dos escalones delante de mí, instintivamente retrocedí un escalón, apreté los puños y me tensé.

_Genial Amu, ahora si que metiste la pata._

Las llamas hacían que me diera mucho frío, mi respiración agitada dejaba ver mi aliento helado cuando exhalaba, e Ikuto subía escalones hacia mí, mientras yo seguía retrocediendo.

—Oh... —Choqué contra la pared del pasillo de las escaleras e Ikuto apoyó su mano en la pared, obstruyéndome el paso hacia la escalera que tenía al costado para que no pudiera escapar, dejándome justo en la esquina, sin tener a donde ir.

_¿Qué hago ahora? Me va a calcinar con esas llamas azules, pero son frías. ¡Pero de seguro lo hará!_

—Niña mala —susurró con picardía, ardí de la furia y le grité.

—¡Silencio! —Apreté fuertemente los ojos y sentí que hubo más luz a mi alrededor, al abrir los ojos Ikuto se había alejado y yo me había prendido en fuego— ¡AAH! ¡Me quemo, que hiciste idiota!

Él sonrió.

—Cada vez te asemejas más a un demonio.

Lo miré confundida y a la vez, una preocupación me invadió el cuerpo.

—¡Qué es esto! —el fuego que me había rodeado era totalmente rojo, pero no me quemaba, pero el hecho de verlo ahí me hacía pensar que si. Subí la mirada apresuradamente hacia Ikuto.

—Tu llama demoníaca —sonrió burlonamente, satisfecho— a diferencia de mí, tu llama es de fuego y la mía de hielo.

. . .

—¡Quee! —grité atemorizada. Mi llama se avivó y la pared y la escalera se prendieron con ellas.

—¡Contrólate Amu! —estiró el brazo hasta tomarme del mío, y me envolvió en ellos. Sus llamas apagaron las mías debido a la cercanía y mezcla de éstas— No quemes el edificio.

Miré asombrada como sus llamas heladas borraban el rastro de las mías.

_Llama demoníaca_...

Me tomé la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Estaba asustada. ¿Eso significaba que yo era... un demonio completo?

Ikuto se arrodilló, ambos rodeados de las escasas llamas que me quedaban y las de él totalmente vivas, me levantó el rostro con el dedo y el suyo quedo a pocos centímetros del mío.

—Me alegra que progreses con esto de ser un demonio. Es una lástima que seamos mitad demonio, porque si no, este lugar ya hubiera estallado o se hubiese congelado cuando dejamos salir las llamas.

Supongo que seguimos siendo mitad demonio, eso era un alivio inmenso para mí, pero mi rostro estaba ardiendo por tenerlo tan cerca.

Miré sus ojos bicolores y entrecerré los míos, luego los apreté con fuerza y alejé a Ikuto de mí. Él colocó su mano encima de mí y todas sus llamas desaparecieron. En eso recordé que estábamos en el descanso de la escalera y apoyándome en la pared lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Maldición..!

Ikuto rodó por las escaleras y se golpeó contra la pared de abajo. Yo bajé corriendo y apoyé mi pie en su cabeza, como lo hubiese hecho un conquistador en la roca de un nuevo continente después de plantar su bandera. Triunfante.

—Te gané.

—Aún no —me agarró el tobillo y me jaló la pierna, haciéndome caer, por suerte, encima de él. Me senté rápidamente antes de que pudiese levantarme y le golpeé un coquito (lepe, zape, como le digan en su país) en la cabeza.

—Dañaste mi momento de gloria —comenté con un puchero. Adopté un estilo oriental para sentarme y crucé los brazos.

—No lo merecías —Se levantó y me ofreció la mano para levantarme, aflojé la postura y lo miré con duda.

—No, me vas a dejar caer.

—Que necia ¬¬ —se agachó y me alzó, me colocó sobre su hombro como llevando un saco de patatas y empecé a golpearle la espalda y a patalear para que me soltara. Pero solo suspiró.

—Antes de que hagas otra idiotez, vamos a que comas algo.

Dejé de patalear y golpearlo para soltar un grito ahogado. Cazar... asesinar a alguien... comer carne de... humano. La idea me aterrorizó y volví a patalear y a golpear para evitarlo a toda costa.

—¡No quiero! ¡Bájame! —no entendía como decía esto luego de haber aceptado estando arriba.

—Es esto o el infierno ¬¬ —me regañó. Apreté los ojos y me aferré fuertemente a la camisa de la espalda de Ikuto (porque el la alzó de modo que el torso y la cabeza de amu quedaron colgando en la espalda de Ikuto). Al abrirlos un poco, todo estaba mojado, me había llenado de lágrimas de resignación, y algunas empezaron a caer al suelo.

Resistencia. Tenía que resistir. Solo de ésta manera íbamos a sobrevivir. Pero de no ser porque lo que venía después de ésta vida era mucho peor que lo que tenía que hacer, ya la hubiera acabado.

Entre mis lloriqueos Ikuto me colocó en el suelo frente a él, estábamos en el parque frente al edificio. Hacía mucho frío. Pero me sentía inundada de la calidez de las llamas de hacía rato.

Ikuto me pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí, hundiéndonos en un abrazo muy extraño.

—¿Qué intentas? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

—Tu madre... hacía esto, ¿no? y tu te tranquilizabas —abrí los ojos como platos. Él sabía eso ahora, él sabía todo sobre mí— entonces, quizá si yo lo hago... te podrás tranquilizar y podremos ir a cazar humanos sin problemas.

—Haces que suene muy fácil —Entrecerré los ojos.

—Si no te enseño a cazar, me vas a molestar todo el santo día y te vas a morir de hambre —rompió el abrazo y me miró con decisión mientras me sostenía por los hombros.

—No hay otra opción —Me repetí— Ya no... —cerré los ojos, y el aroma de Ikuto me inundó, era delicioso, varonil, _sexy_.

Ikuto asintió con la cabeza y yo agité la mía para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Pero evitaré a toda costa convertirme en un demonio completo —lo empujé levemente, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida— yo no quiero ser como tú —Mi mirada cambió de preocupación a odio.

—Cuando pruebes carne humana, no pensarás lo mismo.

—No puedes cambiar mi forma de pensar.

—Yo no, tu nuevo sentido común, si.

Mi corazón latió muy fuerte, y los _otros_ latidos también.

—No te preocupes, esta vez los asesinaré yo. Y tu solo comerás —Volteó con la mirada ausente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Junté mis manos en mi pecho y miré el suelo lleno de hojas secas, consternada.

—No tengo todo el día Amu —empezó a caminar y yo me quedé paralizada por unos minutos.

_Lo que va a pasar ahora no me va a gustar._

_Pero tengo hambre..._

"La sangre no va a nutrirte como lo hará la carne humana", le escuchaba decir, pero cuando recién nos conocíamos había dicho que la sangre era casi tan nutritiva como la carne. _Casi_, ¿por qué no me dejaba conformarme con eso?

_A quién... ¿a quién tengo que destruirle la vida para lograr esa meta tan estúpida? A qué madre o padre terminaré devorando. Pero era cierto, una vez empezaba, aunque solo lo haya hecho con sangre, no quería detenerte hasta terminar._

Empecé a caminar a paso lento, pero no perdía el camino porque Ikuto seguía en mi vista. En eso se detuvo y observé que había tropezado con una chica, era alta, rubia y estaba excesivamente maquillada, su ropa era demasiado sexy para tratarse de una adolescente normal.

—Bingo —Susurró Ikuto.

-¡Qué guapo eres! ¡Sal conmigo!

Sentí una piedra de diez toneladas caerme encima, valla que era lanzada... ¿quién querría salir con una persona tan desagradable como Ikuto? Bueno, con su físico entendía por qué todas lo adoraban a primera vista como un dios griego.

—Claro, ¿mi hermanita puede acompañarnos? —Igual de lanzado, cae muy rápido.

—No creo que le gusten los momentos censurados que quiero tener contigo —La chica se cruzo de brazos.

—Nyan... gatita traviesa —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, le besó la cabeza y mientras ella irradiaba miles de corazones y se derretía, Ikuto me miró con seriedad.

"¿Ella...?" Expresó mi mirada. Ikuto asintió, tragué saliva y el empezó a caminar con ella, mantuve la distancia para que no se diera cuenta que los seguí después de que me dejaron atrás en su acaramelada caminata, el sol se empezaba a ocultar y una tenue obscuridad cubrió el desolado camino.

—Hermosa, ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar más obscuro para... hacer travesuras?

Mil espadas me atravesaron, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas ¡gato pervertido! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Asqueroso!, me sorprendí cuando la imbécil asintió con brillo en los ojos. Que _bitch_.

—¡Entonces vamos! ^^

—Que ojos tan extraños tienes, ¡pero me gustan! ¿Son lentes de contacto? ¡Ámbar y zafiro! nunca vi algo así —Empezó a parlotear.

_Grr..._—mordí la manga de mi camisa y me enfurecí.

Ikuto y la otra pervertida se apoyaron en la pared de la profundidad de un callejón y ella se quitó el top, dejando ver todo el relieve que yo no tenía. Ikuto la miró con picardía y yo me tapé los ojos totalmente roja. Vergüenza ajena y el detestar que Ikuto estuviera teniendo un espectáculo stripper que alimentaría su ego pervertido.

Entre la obscuridad se oyeron gritos desgarradores, luego se silenciaron y pensé. _¿Qué hizo?_ Me asomé otra vez al callejón pero todo había obscurecido más, por lo que me armé de valor y caminé, hasta quedar a obscuras, buscando el final de esa calle.

Me detuve en seco cuando pisé algo mojado. Me quedé parada un momento totalmente sorprendida, tragué saliva y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad y visualizaran el líquido espeso que empezó a llenar mi sandalia.

Bajé la mirada y solté un grito ahogado. Sangre, sangre fresca y escarlata. Volví a mirar hacia adelante intentando apartar esa imagen de mi vista y me encontré a Ikuto con la cabeza de la chica en una mano y el resto de su cuerpo tirado cerca, y la sangre del cuerpo se había esparcido rápidamente hasta donde estaba yo. La imagen de Ikuto era monumental, parecía un cuadro, que yo llamaría "El demonio que devora cabezas" sus ojos de repente, brillaron de color rojo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me tapé los ojos y grité como nunca en mi vida, jamás vi algo tan sanguinario como eso. De repente una mano llena de sangre cubrió mi boca, el aroma del líquido rojizo me hizo querer lamerla, pero corté los deseos apretando los ojos y apretando los labios.

—Si gritas, van a venir personas y nos van a encontrar _In Fraganti_ asesinando a una chica. ¿No quieres eso verdad?

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, corrieron rápidamente mojando la mano de Ikuto, la retiró en cuanto sintió las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos con dolor, apreté la mandíbula y rompí en un llanto silencioso que solo Ikuto podía escuchar. En eso caí arrodillada al piso en mitad de llanto.

_Está muerta... está muerta... él la asesinó, lo hizo..._

Ikuto se cruzó de brazos y me intentó levantar por la cintura, como una bebé, pero le aparté la mano y observé que cuando apoyé la mía en el suelo se había llenado de sangre también.

Él se apartó de mi vista y volvió con el cuerpo sin top y lo lanzó frente a mí, esparciendo sangre por las paredes.

—Sabe mejor cuando acaba de morir, no lo desperdicies ¬¬ —aparté la vista del cuerpo y me tapé la cara con las manos, aunque se hubieran llenado de sangre— ¡No seas tonta!

—¡No puedo, Ikuto! ¡No puedo ver un cuerpo decapitado! ¡No podría morderla nunca! —me estremecí mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—¡Eso ya no es ella, es solo un cuerpo. Y su cabeza es mía. Te dejo lo más grande porque desde ayer, conozco tu apetito.

Dentro de mí había un impulso que quería lanzarse encima del cuerpo semi desnudo y arrancarle los pedazos de manera demasiado sádica, intentaba apartar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero volvían a aparecer cada vez más.

—No puedo... es horrible —Seguía llorando, todo lo que decía lo hacía entrecortadamente, ahogada.

Ikuto suspiró y se arrodilló a mi lado, vi como arrancaba un brazo como si se tratase de un muslo de pollo frito y me lo ofreció, tomándolo por la mano.

Volteé totalmente asqueada y tapándome la boca con ambas manos, pero él me empujó hasta quedar recostada en el suelo, se colocó encima de mí con el brazo de la chica, le arrancó la piel y lo puso justo frente mi boca, haciendo que toda la sangre se regara de a poco en mi rostro. Yo mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, no podía verlo, simplemente ¡no podía y ya! era algo demasiado cruel.

—Amu, no niegues la naturaleza que tienes ahora.

—La voy a negar.

—Di "ah…"

—¡No puedo!

—¡Tengo que repetirte que nos vamos a pudrir en el infierno si no haces esto!

Di un respiro largo, no abrí los ojos, pero poco a poco abrí mi boca y dije 'ah...' a mala gana, y temblando, tenía la vista borrosa, por las lágrimas, pero yo la prefería así, prefería no ver nada. No quiera ver a Ikuto cubierto de sangre, con sus ojos rojos brillando ante impulsos malvados, ni un brazo sin piel.

Una gota de sangre me calló en la boca y abrí los ojos totalmente extasiada.

—Ah... ¡mio! —Le arranqué el brazo de las manos, Ikuto sonrió, se paró y se salió del callejón, dándome toda la privacidad para devorar lo que quisiera sin la vergüenza de que él me observara. En ese momento, no era yo, mi cerebro se había desconectado y todo lo que podía hacer era observar las cosas horribles que hacía con el brazo y el resto del cuerpo de manera involuntaria.

_No soy un... animal... yo no soy un... demonio_ —repetía en mi mente, intentando nublarme la vista para no observarlo. Pero...

Subí el rostro y miré el obscuro cielo, mis ojos lloraban pero mi boca sonreía.

—Sabe... tan bien —admití con la voz quebradiza y adolorida, sintiéndome culpable… tan culpable.

* * *

><p>Quiero recalcar que en unas partes Amu obviamente siente el corazón acelerado y está tan concentrada en las cosas que tiene alrededor (claro, si nos fijamos las TREMENDAS cosas que le pasan D: ) que olvida sentir el de Ikuto (que se acelera por razones que todas sabemos ewe)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Amu se quedó dormida en el callejón después de haber dejado medio cuerpo con los huesos de la chica al descubierto, sin duda eso parecía obra de un demonio sanguinario. Como siempre, yo tenía la razón, ella comería un humano de una manera u otra. Y me alegraba que ese día hubiese llegado.

Me apresuré a limpiar todo y deshacerme del cuerpo desmembrado. Luego alcé a Amu y corrí a una velocidad que nos haría prácticamente invisibles a los ojos del resto de los humanos que estaban en la calle fuera del obscuro callejón.

Me sorprendí que al alzar a Amu, aunque su rostro estaba totalmente lleno de sangre, de sus ojos bajan delicadas lágrimas, dejando un rastro libre de color escarlata.

_Supongo que no lo disfrutó_ —Pensé. Si a ella no le había gustado hacer lo que había hecho, me iba a ser imposible obligarla a hacerlo otra vez.

Su problema, a mi me encanta hacerlo.

Corrí y me detuve en la puerta del departamento, había quedado abierta, la cerré con Amu en brazos y caminé por el amueblado departamento hasta la habitación.

Deposité a Amu en el suelo y cambié la ropa de cama a una nueva que ella había dejado en el armario. Tendí el edredón nuevo también, totalmente suave y blando. Se notaba que Amu lo había comprado.

En el baño, mojé una toalla y empecé a limpiarle el rostro y las lágrimas que aún estaban frescas. A momentos me provocaba morderla de manera descontrolada, pero sabía que se iba a despertar, y con la poca habilidad que ganó al ser mitad demonio, me daría una patada aérea al igual que lo había hecho unas horas atrás.

Con cuidado limpié cada rastro de sangre que tenía en rostro nada más. Por alguna razón, si intentaba limpiarle los brazos, las piernas o cambiarle la ropa, mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera extraña y me tenía que apartar para quitarme la sensación del nudo en la garganta y las abejas que invadían mi estómago. Abejas muy, muy enojadas.

_Recuerda, Ikuto, estás cuidándola porque si le pasa algo, tú te vas a la porra en el infierno._

Tragué saliva, pero la deposité en la cama cuando la sangre de su cuerpo se había secado para no ensuciar las sábanas en las que yo también dormía.

Me bañé para deshacerme de las evidencias también. El agua fría que tanto me gustaba, me coloqué un jean y una camisa negra que me quedaba grande. Salí a la sala, recogí el televisor que Amu me había lanzado y lo coloqué en la mesa donde estaba al principio, lo encendí —sorprendido de que aún funcionara y no tuviese rasguños— y vagué mientras esperaba a que la enana despertara, se bañara y así poder dormir.

Miré el reloj, 6:30pm, había oscurecido temprano hoy... eso significaba que debíamos estar cerca del invierno.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía frío, yo llevaba ropa abrigada y caminaba en la nieve. Una nieve tan blanca y pura, como mi inocencia, que se había perdido cuando unos dientes afilados atravesaron mi piel por primera vez.<em>

—_Espera _—_Dijo la voz de una persona que me seguía._

_Me detuve y no volteé, yo iba con una expresión fría y unos ojos tristes inundados de lágrimas._

—_Amu... no vayas sola._

—_Ikuto, aléjate de mí, ya no quiero volver a verte _—_las lágrimas vencieron a mis ojos y empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas coloreadas con un tenue carmín, con la manga del largo abrigo que llevaba, me las sequé._

—_Lamento haberlo hecho._

Yo no entendía la situación, era como si yo actuara de forma automática, como si me observara a mi misma desde cerca.

—_No se revierte ¿recuerdas?_

_Ikuto se colocó detrás de mí, tomó mis manos, que colgaban débilmente a mis costados, las apretó con fuerza y me susurró al oído._

—_Deja de intentar suicidarte._

_Volteé, soltando sus manos y en eso, colocó la suya en mi mejilla, me acercó a él y acercó nuestros rostros, y cuando estaban a tan escasos centímetros, tuve la sensación de los dos corazones dentro de mí, latiendo de manera desenfrenada, aparté el rostro y lo empujé._

—_Ya no voy a retroceder._

**\**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, todo me daba vueltas, pronto reconocí que estaba en la habitación, olía a ropa de cama nueva, y me sentía pegajosa, fuera de la habitación, se oía el eco del televisor, pero lo ignoré y fui al baño, totalmente decepcionada de mi misma.

Estúpido sentido común con un toque de esencia Ikuto. Estúpida yo por haberme comido a... alguien. Me sentía tan impotente, y aún me dolían las manos por haber golpeado tan duro el suelo cuando me desahogaba después de haber dicho que sabía bien.

_¡Como pude hacerlo! ¡Jamás me voy a perdonar por eso! ¡Me convierto en aquello que tanto odio!_

Corrí al baño en mi desesperación, mi rostro estaba mal limpiado, Ikuto.

Llevaba falda, así que mis piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre desde que me arrodillé encima de toda aquella en el callejón y... hacía _eso_. Mis brazos, mi ropa, todo estaba manchado de un rojo escarlata desagradable.

Me arranqué la ropa en un ataque de furia y decepción, abrí la ducha y puse el agua muy caliente, tal y como me gustaba, el suelo estaba mojado, ya alguien se había bañado aquí... por suerte le puse llave a la puerta. Dejé que el agua me recorriera por completo, mi cabello rosa, manchado, mis piernas, mis brazos, era una sensación relajante de la que no quería salir, excepto por el hecho de que el agua caliente se terminaba rápido ¬¬

Restregué el champú con lentitud, tenía un olor a chocolate, a pasteles... a pastelería...

_Kuukai._

Batí la cabeza. Ya no podía pensar en esas personas, ¡no podía! se había acabado, yo no las podía volver a ver.

_Su cara de inocencia, tan divertida, pero es... un exorcista, me eliminará en cuanto me vea, ¡no puedo considerarlo mi amigo!, _Golpeé la pared mientras apretaba el otro puño.

Salí de la ducha, me enrollé una toalla y salí del baño, me coloqué la pijama, todo con rapidez, con rabia. Salí al pequeño balcón y me senté en una esquina, abracé mis piernas y maldije todo lo que pude.

_Todo lo que tengo es... a Ikuto._

¡Y por alguna razón no lo podía culpar! Si lo pensaba bien, solo hacía lo que debía hacer... ambos éramos mitad demonio, evitaba que termináramos en el infierno, y se esforzaba por que no me muriera de hambre.

Eso era realmente diferente a lo que conocí, a esa persona que entraba a diario en la obscura habitación y me torturaba con una mirada, ese era el Ikuto que recordaba, ¿por qué ahora era tan diferente?

Desde que... tiene corazón.

Era igual de odioso, asesinaba despiadadamente, salvo el primer día que me dijo que me había... asesinado y por alguna razón el corazón que no tenía latía y lo hacía sentir mal cuando iba a hacerlo.

_¬¬ estoy confundida._

Me levanté e intenté recobrar la compostura, ¡me sentía más fuerte! ahora que lo pensaba. Veía todo más claro, sentía todo más cálido, como la llama... la llama roja y la azul

Salí del cuarto golpeando la puerta como si de un atentado se tratase, y encontré a Ikuto tumbado en el sofá viento televisión.

—Se nota que no querías muebles ¬¬

—Solo aprovecho la situación —Respondió sin sorprenderle que ya hubiera despertado.

Me le acerqué y me senté en el suelo junto al sillón, para ver la televisión y olvidarme de lo que había hecho.

—Lo lamento —Dijo desinteresadamente— pero era necesario.

Cerré los ojos para aclarar mi mente. Recordé el sueño.

-Yo... tu… Crees que... ¿crees que intento suicidarme? —Me tensé, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Se sentó, ofreciéndome un espacio en el sofá, me senté, muy, _muuy_ apartada de él. El asintió.

—Sé que no es tu naturaleza, pero con tus idioteces... eres una mente suicida ¬¬

—Ja... ¬¬ gracias. Debe ser que de venir de un mundo de inocencia, me acostumbre a desmembrar a alguien de la nada, claro, claro...

—Lo hiciste bien —Colocó su mano en mi cabeza, yo entrecerré los ojos y sentí las mejillas tibias— Pero sé que no te gustó, debí decírtelo antes, no te das cuenta de lo que haces, tu cuerpo come y si quieres, participas, si no, solo ves como tus impulsos de comer te ganan.

—No es el mejor momento para decírmelo... —Bajé la cabeza algo sombría.

—Bien, enana rosada, espero que hayas aprendido, porque será la última vez que asesine a alguien por ti ¬¬.

Me preocupé, si me fue difícil comer a alguien, iba a ser peor con respecto a asesinarles...

Suspiré.

—Puedo estar dos días... quizá tres... sin humanos —Reclamé mi autocontrol.

—¿Y mientras que comerás? Créeme que no vas a aguantar un solo día sin comer.

Aparté la mirada y dije como si se tratara de algo normal.

—Yo... te haré lo mismo que me hiciste —Él se carcajeó al oírme— ahora prefiero eso que humanos.

—¿Bocadillos mutuos? no es la mejor idea que hayas tenido, te muerdo a ti si me da la gana, pero no te pases, sigues siendo mi mascota, y solo te deje morderme una vez porque... —Se quedó pensativo un rato y no terminó de decir lo que quería.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que pensaba que si ibas a comer por primera vez como mitad demonio, no lo tuvieras tan difícil como hacer lo de hoy ¬3¬

—La verdad... es más fácil beber sangre.

Ikuto levantó una copa imaginaria.

—Los vampiros tienen buen régimen alimenticio —Proclamó, yo levanté otra copa imaginaria y asentí, al estilo del meme True Story.

_Vaya que los vampiros tienen el método fácil._

Sentí unas ganas extrañas, pero Ikuto quitó su mano de mi cabeza y se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia la habitación pero lo detuve al agarrarlo por la camisa, aún sentada en el sofá.

El volteó algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Levantó una ceja. Yo estaba cabizbaja, y no lo miré a los ojos. Pero sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar.

—Si yo no quiero volver a hacer lo de hoy en un tiempo... al menos ¿puedo estar llena para soportarlo? —Reuní valor y subí el rostro para ver su expresión. Estaba sereno.

Claro, si yo no quería volver a vivir la desagradable experiencia muchas veces, podría... beber sangre, al menos hasta que realmente necesitara carne. ¿No?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¬¬

Sentí que una roca me caía encima y me aplastaba.

—¡No me hagas decirlo, Ikuto! Es estúpido.

—Si es estúpido entonces me voy —Volvió a caminar pero yo no había soltado su camisa. Él volteó y yo intenté imitar ojos de cachorro.

—O-onegai Ó_Ó —Qué asco de cara puse, me quería morir.

—e.e aceptaré si prometes no volver a poner esa cara tan asquerosa.

_Además de la roca, ¡me atraviesan espadas! _—me imaginé cayendo a un abismo.

—Cla-claro —aparté la mirada sonrojada— no tienes que decir que soy mala en caras adorables.

Ikuto se sentó extrañado en el sofá, a mi lado, para que lo mordiera, apartó su mirada a la ventana para no verme mientras lo hacía, yo me arrodillé le tomé el rostro algo nerviosa para apartarlo, dejando su cuello a la vista.

No estaba en mis planes pedirle que me dejara morderlo. Ni loca, ni muerta pensaba hacer eso, pero por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Cuando mis manos tocaron sus mejillas, directamente me miró, me sobresalté y me alejé un poco.

—¡N-no me mires! ¡Baka! —Ikuto sonrió y levantó una ceja, parecía que le encantaba molestarme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Esto... ¡me da... vergüenza! es raro que me observes haciendo algo tan extraño como... morder. Aunque no debe ser extraño para ti —empecé a parlotear por estar tan nerviosa, Ikuto hizo un gesto para que me callara, y sin soltar su rostro bajé el mío. Genial, yo estaba haciendo de algo tan simple, toda una escenita incómoda.

—Hagamos algo mejor —dijo saboreándose los labios, yo me temí lo peor y recordé otra parte específica del sueño, lo solté y me tapé los ojos.

—¡No no espera, no es eso lo que...

—Vamos a mordernos los dos.

—¿Qu-qu-qu-que? —levanté una ceja. Le golpeé la cabeza y calló tendido en el sofá con cara de 'w'— ¡No haría eso! ¡Suena horrible!

—Tienes que admitirlo, si estás distraída mordiéndome, no te darás cuenta de que yo te muerdo ^^ así los dos salimos ganando.

—No veo que gane nada. Solo sería más incómodo —Él se volvió a sentar y me miró divertido.

—¡Estas roja! —Carcajeó.

—¡C-claro! ¡Si dices ideas tan tontas! ¡Me sonrojo de la vergüenza... ajena!

—Si, claro —enarcó una ceja con su sonrisa burlona.

—N-no ¡no te hagas ideas equivocadas!

—Entonces ¡hagámoslo! —_Me arrepiento de haberle pedido que me dejara morderlo..._ Colocó mi cabeza en su cuello, dejando la de él también a escasos centímetros del mío. Entrecerré los ojos y sentí las mejillas tibias otra vez debido a la cercanía, le empujé el pecho con mis manos para apartarlo pero el no cedió.

—I-ikuto, mejor no hagamos nada y ya, olvida lo que dije y…

—¡Ya me diste la idea! —me interrumpió— No voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad para morderte así.

—¡Yo no te di esa idea! ¡Solo quería morderte! —Me sentí rara al decir eso último— Para... llenarme y no comer humanos en un tiempo.

Ikuto se acomodó y pasó sus piernas estiradas por mis costados, como yo era tan pequeña no ocupaba mucho espacio en este sofá, quedando arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, sin saber qué hacer, pero en esa posición sentí muchas abejas dentro de mí, y también un incendio en mi rostro.

—Vamos Amu, no te darás cuenta siquiera —Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro también, imitándome a propósito.

La verdad me valía madre como tuviese que morderlo, sentía un vacío y una debilidad por dentro que me hacían querer beber algo rápidamente, pero siempre nos tocaban las peores posiciones, voluntaria o involuntariamente.

—E-está bien —sentí abejas volando en mi estómago cuando me abrazó suavemente, pero yo no lo abracé porque mi mente estaba en blanco, y la verdad, me sentía cómoda de esa manera.

—¡Bien, entonces empecemos! —Dijo con emoción. Quitó su barbilla de mi hombro y me soltó, desabotonó un par de botones de la camisa, me aparté y lo golpeé.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUÉ HACES, PERVERTIDO!

—Aparto la camisa para que no se ensucie ._.

—¡Cuando te ha importado si se ensucia o no! —le pregunté enrojecida. Ahora si, me había puesto roja de la vergüenza— ¡Déjame ir! —Yo seguía arrodillada en frente de él y cruzó sus piernas dejándome atrapada ahí.

De repente él se desabotonó un par de botones también y se empezó a bajar la camisa, yo grité y me tapé los ojos, temblando.

Él tomó mis manos y las apartó, observé que solo se había bajado el hombro de la camisa a un lado para dejar toda esa área donde sabía que quería morderlo al descubierto. Luego lo señaló con un dedo.

—Así no se ensucia la camisa, eso quería hacer contigo —Cambió la expresión a una muy pícara— Pervertida, Amu, ¿qué pensabas que haría?

Me sonrojé bestialmente y sentí que toda la cara me ardía, ¡me había vuelto una mente sucia!

—¿Yo? ¡Es que siempre haces porquerías! ¡Imaginé que harías lo mismo! —Me excusé desesperadamente mientras me tapaba la cara para que no me viera, debido a la extrema cercanía que teníamos.

—Te dije que nos morderíamos, y mil veces te he repetido que no te haré nada ¬¬ o ¿es que acaso si quieres que haga algo? —Se me acercó y lo abofeteé, se sobó y dijo como si nada— entiendo, no quieres eso ._.

Otra vez el vacío dentro de mí me hacía querer morderlo. Y sin poder evitarlo, seguía exactamente las órdenes que el instinto demonio de Ikuto que yo tenía me ordenaba.

—¡S-si vamos a hacer esto, que sea rápido entonces!

—Entonces déjame apartarte la camisa, un poco. Por si no te diste cuenta, no compraste lavadora, y a menos de que quieras lavar todo esto a mano, porque yo no lo pienso hacer, déjame mantener la ropa limpia de sangre. En una lavandería sería sospechoso llevarla u.u

Tragué saliva.

—E-está bien ¬_¬

Colocó la mano en mi hombro y la bajó por mi brazo, llevándose la tela de la camisa con ella. Me molesté porque se veía un borde de mi brasier, pero él no lo estaba mirando e imaginé que no lo había notado, por suerte.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y los cruzó.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso —Le dije indignada.

—Es más cómodo para morderte.

Yo bajé la mirada, pero se le veía el pecho bien formado e intenté mirarle nada más el cuello.

_Si él puede estar cómodo, ¿por qué yo no?_

Pasé mis brazos también por debajo de los suyos y los entrelacé en su espalda.

* * *

><p>(Veamos la imagen de lejos *como soy una pervertida interrumpo el mejor momento con esto muajaja* cada uno tiene una parte de su camisa abajo, Ikuto rodea a Amu con sus piernas... están abrazados *trollface* y con los rostros muy cerca, si yo entrara a ese departamento, daría por seguro que harán "travesuras" xddd okya, demasiada perversión, eso no va a pasar e.e)<p>

* * *

><p>—Entonces... —Me puse nerviosa y me acerqué a su cuello.<p>

—Cuando quieras, lo haré después de ti.

Tragué saliva, asentí, sin mirarle en ningún momento los ojos. Estar tan cerca hacía alborotar a las abejas que sentía en el estómago.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuello debido a la incomodidad, y lo mordí de lo más nerviosa, cuándo Ikuto sintió que lo había mordido, clavo sus dientes filosos en mi cuello, por el dolor, lo mordí más fuerte. Y él se quejó sin dejar de morderme.

Él tenía razón, mientras probaba su sangre, estaba tan concentrada y distraída con otras sensaciones que no me daba mucha cuenta de lo que él hacía.

Me abrazó muy fuerte, y sin querer dejar de morderlo lo empujé para avisarle que me apretaba mucho, en eso, su espalda que aguantaba todo mi peso se echó hacia atrás y terminamos...

* * *

><p>(*mente pervertida de la autora* <strong>recostados en el sofá... <strong>OJOJOJOOOOOO *sangrar por la nariz y caer al suelo*)

* * *

><p>Yo tenía las piernas juntas porque estaba arrodillada antes, y a ninguno de los dos nos importo que yo terminara encima de él, más bien, así era más cómodo. Acomodé las piernas para no estar incómoda e Ikuto estiró las de él, dejando de rodearme. Finalmente, recordé lo que me dijo la última vez.<p>

"_Te muerdo por un minuto y tu me muerdes por seis"_

_¿Cuánto había pasado? treinta... segundos ¿no?_

Ambos estuvimos ocupados y cuándo calculé un minuto inconscientemente el me soltó y yo, sin dejar de tomar en cuenta aquel comentario, lo solté también.

Dejé de abrazarlo y coloqué mis manos en sus costados para levantarme, porque ya no era nada cómodo estar recostada sobre él. Sin darme cuenta, al levantarme le miré a los ojos. Pero no eran zafiro y ámbar.

—Tienes los ojos rojos —Nos dijimos al unísono y jadeando, cosa que me pareció raro.

_Amu, no jadees, sé que no habías respirado mientras hacías eso, pero no jadees, ¡Se ve raro!_

Me sobresalté e Ikuto también, y en su acto reflejo se sentó, pero yo estaba encima de él y terminé cayéndome del sofá.

—¡ARG! —me senté en el suelo y me sobé la cabeza. Lo miré para volver a ver ese rojo brillante en sus ojos, pero volvieron a ser ámbar y zafiro.

—Tus ojos ya no son... —Me los señaló con el dedo.

—Los tuyos tampoco —respondí.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Apoyé la cabeza en la orilla del sofá sin dejar de estar sentada en el suelo mientras él preguntaba.

—No lo sé —Entrecerré los ojos de manera sospechosa.

—Amu —Lo miré sin querer— Eres una sádica —sonrió seductoramente, a lo que me sentí estremecer.

Puse una cara de infinito desprecio. (buscar en google esa cara y se reirán mucho)

—¿Cómo se sintió? —preguntó levantando ambas cejas con una sonrisa curiosa.

Me sonrojé y pregunté sin querer:

—¿Qué cosa? —Él me volvió a ver con su picardía seductora al oír mi pregunta.

—Habernos mordido —otra vez su voz seductora _¡ALGUIEN LE PUDE PONER CINTA EN LA BOCA! ¡NO LO DEJEN HABLAR MÁS!_

—No lo sé, no me di cuenta de nada —respondí rápidamente.

—¡Te lo dije!

—¡Pero ha sido incómodo y vergonzoso! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

—Qué lástima, me sentía mejor cuando no llorabas como una bebé y me abrazabas como a un peluche —Levantó una ceja.

_Tiene razón... así es menos doloroso... pero se ve más como..._

RAYA

(*mente pervertida de la autora* apasionado *¬* ¡apasionado! ¿verdad? ¡venga! ¿a que si? *baba*)

RAYAA

—¿No que no te diste cuenta de nada?

Golpe bajo.

—P-pues no mientras te mordía... ¡pero no fue agradable haber terminado encima de ti!

—Estabas inspirada —Sus ojos brillaron y soltó una risa que ocultó enseguida— No se tú, a mi me pareció agradable, y no sentí mucho tus mordidas de bebé.

—Mordidas de bebé ¬¬... No quiero discutir eso.

Ikuto se estiró y se levantó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Iré a lavarme.

Sin darme cuenta, nuestras camisas estaban igual de destapadas y por suerte, la sangre no tocó la tela. Y mi camisa no se me había caído ni nada. Suspiré, con un pervertido no me podía arriesgar a que me pasara algo así... de vergonzoso.

**/**

Ikuto se lavó y luego yo también.

_No se como haré para dormir esta noche después de eso. Malinterpretaré esas mordidas por culpa de la mente que Ikuto contaminó con sus perversiones._

Ambos estábamos en la cama, por suerte, dándonos la espalda. Apreté los ojos y me sentía molesta, demasiado molesta. Lancé la cobija que nos arropaba a ambos y grité.

—¡Hace calor! ¬3¬

Ikuto se molestó, la recogió y nos volvió a arropar.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Hace frío! estamos casi en invierno.

Sin darme cuenta, la llama roja apareció alrededor de mí, sin quemar nada.

Ikuto reaccionó a mis llamas y aparecieron las suyas, azules y brillantes.

—¡Hace calor! —Mis llamas se avivaron, creando más calor en la habitación.

—¡F-frío! —Las mías se opacaron cuando sus llamas dejaron el cuarto helado, menos a mí.

—¡No puedo dormir así! —Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, no sabía si las llamas rojas seguían ahí o no.

—¡Cómo puedes tener calor!

—Me gusta el calor ¿algún problema?, y como me gusta lo percibo mucho, ¡pero ahora me está molestando!

Mi cabeza seguía hundida en la almohada, el me levantó hasta dejarme sentada como él, acercó su rostro al mío y yo ardí como una estufa.

—¿Q-qué? —Desvié la mirada a un lado, él tenía la expresión seria, pero volteó mi cara y mordió mi oreja.

—'w'

—¡KYAA! ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO! ¡BAKA! —grité sonrojada mientras pataleaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto este capi? comenten en todos los que quieran! xd<strong>

**en lo personal, envidio a Amu en este capi x3**

**No olviden buscar el meme "infinito desprecio" en google!**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

_Una semana... dos semanas..._

_Tres semanas desde que llegué al mundo de los humanos,_ conté con los dedos.

La primera semana, fue un horror, en el patético intento para que Ikuto me integrara a la sociedad como una monja callada. Y claro, la única semana en la que nos dirigimos la palabra mutuamente como personas normales... o casi, no, ni siquiera normales.

Todo había sido igual y había decidido mantener silencio, hasta esperar una solución que sabía que no estaba en mis manos. Ikuto me había ayudado en una cosa cuando dijo que no asesinaría a nadie más por mi causa, así que con su violín, me había controlado todo este tiempo para que me alimentara de humanos sin que yo me diera cuenta siquiera. Y claro, no nos volvimos a morder.

¿Por qué?... es algo que yo también me pregunto. Ya de por sí mi vida en este mundo era muy solitaria, y no me sentía para nada capaz de irme de aquí y sobrevivir allá afuera a los exorcistas y al hambre.

Aquella noche, desde que me volvió a morder la oreja y lo golpeé, no me había vuelto a hablar tan profundamente como antes, pero claro, después de dos semanas de monotonía y silencio, por alguna razón, no dejamos de dormir juntos, supongo que porque ninguno se quería rendir sobre lo de conservar la cama para uno solo, pero... hoy, ¡justo hoy! decidí hablar para aclarar qué ocurre.

Pero por supuesto, el "patrón" aún no llegaba de la escuela ¬¬ así que disfrutaba de la compañía de mi leal compañera, una buena persona en el mundo humano. La... televisión.

En estos días, es lo único que había compartido con él, además del violín, era esta televisión. Así... llegaba... no saludaba, se sentaba, me miraba "¬¬" y luego volteaba y veía TV hasta que yo la apagaba y leía un libro, usaba la laptop o cualquier otra cosa para no sentir su aura de enojo.

Oí el sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió y me estremecí.

Claro, ahí iba otra vez.

Ikuto empezó a caminar y ¡ah! qué sorpresa, se sentó en el sofá, muy alejado de mí, lanzó su mochila a una esquina y se colocó en posición oriental. Veía la TV y hoy, por muy extraño que fuera, no me miraba. Era una buena oportunidad para hablar.

Respiré hondo y le dirigí la mirada discretamente, él pareció no notarlo y abrí mi boca, intentando formular palabra.

—Ik... —Me desinflé y esperé a que volteara ante mi fallido intento— Ik.. Ikut-

—El calor se comporta como la electricidad, en los intercambios de calor entre cuerpos en contacto, el calor pasa de un cuerpo a otro hasta que ambos tienen la misma temperatura.

Quedé boquiabierta y confundida, de alguna forma había algo en ese concepto que me incomodaba.

—¿Qué rayos dices?

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Yo creo que uds si entendieron bien ese concepto, ¿no? ewe<strong>

* * *

><p>—Lo que vi hoy en física, equilibrio térmico —Parpadeé muchas veces, pero él no me miró ni una sola vez, ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de cortar el silencio? supuse que me sentía muy incómoda con eso de vivir con alguien que me ignoraba monumentalmente.<p>

—¿Y por qué me lo dices?

—Porque me recuerda a cuando dormimos —Dijo inexpresivo con la vista fija en el programa violento de televisión que por alguna razón había puesto.

Dudé un poco, solté un "ahh" de entendimiento y lo miré curiosa.

Es cierto... cuando peleamos por la noche sobre que hacía calor o frío, nuestras llamas aparecieron por el enojo, y llegan a un punto en que ninguna apaga a la otra, hasta que todo queda fresco, ni frío ni caliente.

—Ahora que me diriges la palabra... —cambié de tema— ¿por qué no me has hablado en dos semanas? quiero decir... algo así. No las peleas sobre la temperatura en la noche o sobre que toques el violín para hacerme comer ¬3¬

—No lo sé.

—¡No lo sabes! —grité indignada—, me miras feo a diario y los fines de semana sales por ahí y desapareces hasta el domingo en la noche. Me dejas sola y no intentas nada... ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¡Si me tienes aquí encerrada, por lo menos no me abandones como cachorrito que no quieres!, no me dejas morir de hambre, pero tampoco me tratas —Hablar de eso con él era algo extraño. Pero me había cansado de estar tanto tiempo en las sombras y que me trataran como basura.

—Te alimento ¿qué más quieres?

—¡Salir! Y que cuando ponga un pie fuera de ésta puerta no me sostengas y me empujes hacia atrás otra vez.

Ikuto levantó una ceja y miró molesto hacia un lado.

—Ya te lo he dicho, con tu apetito, nunca podrás estar afuera sin masacrar a alguien.

—¡Me puedo controlar! Lo sé, tenemos vecinos a metros de distancia sobre la cabeza, solo unos pocos. ¡Y nunca he querido hacerles nada! oigo sus corazones, y para nada siento ganas de herirlos o... comérmelos —Tragué saliva y aparté la vista para evitar su mirada amenazante.

Él se movió bruscamente y me atrapó del brazo.

—Escúchame —me murmuró al oído con su cálido aliento, que me hizo estremecer—, cuando era niño pensaba lo mismo, pero todo cambia cuando ves a las personas, pensando así llegué a asesinar a medio pueblo hace mucho tiempo, así que, no digas que sabes controlarte, yo mismo he visto que no lo haces.

Apreté la mandíbula y lo empujé con un pie hasta que volvió a su lugar en el sofá.

—¡Entonces hagamos algo!

—¿Como qué?

—Al menos, háblame, para no sentirme... sola —No es que hablar con él fuese algo tan bueno— Eres la única persona que conozco... casi. Y aun así no contestas mi pregunta.

—¿Cual es?

—¿Por qué me dejaste de hablar? ¡Por qué me has mirado feo todos estos días! ¡Qué hice!

—No es algo que vallas a entender —Volteó la cabeza levemente totalmente desinteresado.

—¡Si puedo!

—No insistas Amu ¬¬

—¡Tsk! ¡esta vida es miserable! —Empecé a gritar y a patear todo en la sala. Ikuto siguió viendo la televisión y luego me coloqué en frente para bloquearle la vista con los puños apretados. Subió la vista para verme a mí enojada, lo golpeé en la cabeza y se volteó en sillón con Ikuto ahí— ¡Baka!

Él se asomó desde el sillón volteado, muy enojado.

—¡Está bien! ¿Quieres saberlo? entonces te lo diré... ¡por qué crees que eras tan mala creando sueños! ¡Por que crees que solo podías lograrlo con ayuda de una Mint vieja y experimentada!

Me tensé.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—Amu, eres estúpida. ¡Tú no naciste para vivir en el mundo de los sueños!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo iba bien hasta que llegué aquí!

Él se levantó se dirigió hacia mí.

—¡Eres lenta! ¿Sabías? —Me tomó de los hombros y me apoyó contra la pared con su mirada enojada.

—¡No se lo que dices! ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?

—Tú solo eres la mezcla errada entre un humano torpe, una Piffle y ahora, de la mitad de mi parte demoníaca.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que no me hables? ¿No querías que fuera un demonio? ¡No haces nada para lograrlo!

—No te hablo porque vivir contigo es imposible, me quito un peso de encima con tan solo no tener que soportar cada queja sobre lo que hago, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Soy un demonio! y aunque me haya reducido a la mitad de lo que soy, no significa que deje de querer desearles mal a todos. Y tú, no eres buena para nada, miedosa, llorona, ¡no entiendo como su mundo puede ser tan inocente! aunque tengan demonios que los amenazan también, por lo que sé, tu mente solo está llena de tonterías rosadas y mágicas. No de la realidad.

—Esa... esta no era mi realidad. ¡Así que no me culpes por no saber vivir en aquello en lo que nunca estuve!

—¡Ahora lo estás! ¡Y si no te haces fuerte ahora, nunca lo vas a hacer! Adáptate, ¡es todo!

—¡No me puedo adaptar en un mundo al que no salgo!

—No pretenderás que sea tu maestro para enseñarte a vivir —se echó hacia atrás levantando una ceja, preocupado.

—¡Pues deberías! ¿No? ¬¬...

—¬¬ ¿quieres salir? ¿Eso es todo?

Asentí, enojada.

—¡Quiero ver a las personas! ¡Odio estar aquí encerrada!

—¡Bien! Si eso hace que cierres la boca, saldremos.

—¡Yo no mencioné plural!

—Yo no mencioné que dejaría que revelaras nuestra ubicación masacrando a media ciudad.

—Tsk... Salir... contigo —Puse cara de asco.

—Es mejor que salir sola.

Rodé los ojos y los mantuve ausentes.

—Está... —tragué saliva— está bien... salgamos.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y yo levanté una ceja.

* * *

><p>Me coloqué unos jeans, una camisa de cuadros naranjas y unas botas. Ikuto, poco original, se puso una camiseta de rayas azules, una chaqueta gris y unos jeans desgastados. Salimos del departamento sin saber qué hacer y decidimos caminar.<p>

Íbamos en la calle lo más separados el uno del otro, mirando en distintas direcciones.

—¿Se supone que me estoy divirtiendo? —Refunfuñé cruzando los brazos.

—Querías salir, salimos, querías ver gente, vemos gente.

—No me refería a eso.

—Y qué se supone que quieres, ¿cazar? —Le dirigí una mirada cortante.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—Hagamos algo divertido ¬3¬ baka.

—Uhmmm ¿armario? —Me volví piedra.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pervertido! —Me enrojecí y volví a refunfuñar.

—¿Eso? —Volteé curiosa y seguí la dirección de su brazo extendido cuando se detuvo.

Un parque de diversiones, mis ojos brillaron.

—¡Si, si!

—¬¬ que ridiculez.

—¡Claro que no! es más divertido que verte haciendo tareas en casa.

Ikuto gruñó, pero fuimos al parque, donde se mantuvo inexpresivo, yo me enojé, pero no me quitaría la diversión por ese dolor de cabeza. Me monté en la montaña rusa, en las sillas voladoras y en la rueda de la fortuna.

—Solo queda un billete de juego —Le reclamé a Ikuto.

—Compré solo cuatro, no compraré más.

—¬3¬ claro...

Caminamos un rato y encontré una atracción a la que nunca había subido.

—¿Tazas giratorias? ¡Suena lindo! —Corrí cerca y ofrecí el billete al vendedor, pero me negó la entrada y me dijo que era un juego para más de una persona. Miré a Ikuto que de una vez negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor! —hice un puchero algo mal actuado.

—Solo si me das algo a cambio ¬¬ no me expondré a esa ridiculez gratis —Claro, sus condiciones irracionales.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté temblorosa.

—Odias cazar, y que yo te haga cazar inconscientemente, ¿cierto? —Yo asentí— Entonces... reconsideraré la opción de... mordernos.

Exploté en humo y le dirigí una mirada de reprobación. Poder morderlo y evitar hacer cosas horribles de las que por suerte no había sido consciente últimamente, era una idea muy considerable, pero volver a vivir lo de ese día... no era algo que yo quisiera.

—Supongo que no subiré a la atracción —Dije, decepcionada.

—Yo te di una opción —Me miró divertido, maldije en silencio, realmente quería subir a ese juego.

—¿Solo... una vez? —El negó— ¿y entonces qué? —Me rodeó con los brazos desde atrás y dijo:

—_Las veces que yo quiera._

—¡Ah! ¡Eso no! —Me sonrojé, ¡eso no sonaba nada bien!

—Es una lástima, esas tazas de café gigantes se veían divertidas —Sacó la lengua y me soltó.

_De verdad me quiero montar a esas tazas... pero el precio es muy alto... ¡pero quiero montarme en las tazas! ¡No dejare que Ikuto dañe mi diversión!_

—¡Está bien! —Le grité, él volteó complacido y le entregó el billete al vendedor, nos dejó pasar sin problemas.

—Elijan cualquiera —Nos recomendó. Yo corrí a un color azul con dibujos de póker "picas", pero yo les decía "arbolitos que parecen espadas", y me senté ahí. Observé la cosa redonda y plateada con duda y le pregunté a Ikuto qué era.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Te montaste aquí y no sabes jugarlo? ¬¬ —Negué inocentemente. Él suspiro, estresado— Te enseño solo porque aceptaste el trato —_El trato..._cierto, pensé tragando saliva pesadamente.

El colocó sus manos en la cosa redonda y se impulsó, la taza comenzó a girar y yo quedé sorprendida.

—¡Kawaii! —Coloqué mis manos también y empezamos a girarla, pero accidentalmente en una de esas, tocamos nuestras manos y sentí una chispa que causaba que las abejas dentro de mí se alborotaran. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso... Ikuto alejó sus manos y me dejó girando sola.

—Ya casi termina el juego ¬¬

Lo miré con duda, pero seguí girando hasta marearme, y el juego se detuvo.

—Es una lástima que dure tan poco —Recordé el trato y de repente lo volteé a ver temblorosa y con el aura negra encima, él sonreía divertido.

—Qué bueno que no te lo mencioné, si no, no habrías aceptado.

—¡AH! ¡No es justo, tramposo, me engañaste!

—Aceptaste bajo tus propios riesgos.

—¡Tsk! ¡el trato queda anulado! —El negó con la cabeza y me sacó del juego.

—No se anula, es como convertirse en demonio —Me arrastró por el brazo, y yo bajé la cabeza, caí vilmente en una trampa pervertida, ¡caí! ¿cómo pude caer tan tontamente?

Subí la vista intentando volver al parque, en eso leí la enorme pancarta que estaba sobre él, se leía "Quinto festival de Jóvenes en Japón", me había enterado que eso existía. Había mucha gente joven alrededor y llegaban con todos sus amigos, en eso, unos cabellos se me hicieron familiares.

—¡Los guardianes! —Grité asombrada— ¡Son ellos!

Kuukai, Tadase y Rima voltearon al oír mis incesantes gritos, pero Ikuto volteó enojado y me jaló del brazo otra vez.

—¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso! —Pero en eso todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que éramos nosotros y se dijeron algo que no pude escuchar, asintieron y corrieron hacia nuestra posición. Ikuto me alzó violentamente y empezó a correr, yo le golpeaba la espalda para que me bajara pero el subía la velocidad hasta que desaparecimos entre la multitud.

—¡Baka, bájame! ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

—¡Nos van a exterminar, señorita inteligente!

En eso caí en cuenta que había hecho algo muy imprudente, ambos éramos mitad demonio y seguramente ellos lo notarían al ver nuestros ojos.

Dejé de patalear y me sentí muy mal, ¡quería verlos! pero ellos no iban a querer volver a verme después de saber en lo que me había convertido.

Pero de repente, una cabellera rubia apareció al lado de nosotros, corriendo a la mista velocidad, ¡Era Rima!

—¡Suelta a Amu! —Saltó encima de nosotros y yo salí volando mientras ella sostenía a Ikuto. Apreté fuertemente los ojos y me sobé el golpe contra el suelo. La voz de Kuukai se sintió detrás de mí.

—¡Amu! ¿Estás bien?

Ese "estás bien", tan cálido y tan lleno de una sensación que no había podido presenciar desde hacía más de dos semanas. Una sensación que me decía que alguien se preocupaba por mí.

Negué con la cabeza y me tapé la cara con los puños, ¡no podía ver mis ojos!

—¡Yo...!

—¡Amu déjame verte! Necesito ver si estás herida —Yo batí rotundamente mi cabeza. ¡No podía dejarle verlos!

Unas manos suaves apartaron de golpe los puños que cubrían mi cara y mis ojos se abrieron por accidente. Tadase retrocedió y me vio con asombro.

—¡NO! ¡LOS VISTE! —Me volví a cubrir el rostro. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—Amu... tú eres... —Pronunció Tadase con dificultad.

Volví a negar rotundamente. Los brazos de Kuukai me rodearon y sus manos apartaron los puños que cubrían otra vez mi rostro.

—Mírame —Me pidió.

—¡No lo voy a hacer!

—Por favor —Esa voz suplicante era imposible de negar, los entre abrí y el abrió los suyos como platos.

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Ella había muerto! —Gritó Rima, terminé de abrir los ojos y vi que ella sostenía a Ikuto, que gruñía mientras ella se sentaba encima de él para atarlo, le vio el rostro y cambió la cara, luego vio mis ojos y soltó un grito de horror, levantándose— ¡Sus ojos...!

—Son iguales —Respondió Kuukai con preocupación.

—¿Eso significa que... ellos dos? ¿Cómo? ¡Amu estaba muerta! ¡Qué le hiciste rata asquerosa! —Tadase se dirigió a Ikuto con una furia que nunca le había visto.

—Lo mismo me pregunto —Refunfuñó Ikuto, que parecía no caer en cuenta en el peligro que habíamos caído.

Kuukai tenía sus manos enrolladas en mi pecho, por lo que quizá con sus manos notó mi palpitar extraño.

—Amu... —Me miró, yo cerré los ojos— ¿Que ocurrió?

Observé a Ikuto, atrapado.

—¡Lo voy a eliminar ahora mismo! —Habíamos llegado a una calle vacía cuando Rima nos había derribado, por lo que sacó una cuchilla gigante empapada de algo que me hacía estremecer, un agua que me daba la sensación de querer correr.

Me zafé de los brazos de Kuukai y corrí hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —Abrí los brazos cuando me coloqué frente a Ikuto tumbado en el suelo, Rima había ya levantado su cuchilla gigante (la hoz) y estaba a punto de atravesarlo, pero se detuvo cuando yo aparecí tan rápido.

Todos me miraron asombrados, ahora yo les había mostrado que era muy rápida. Entrecerré los ojos y Rima dijo totalmente aterrada.

—Tú.. Amu... ¿eres...?

Asentí temblorosa, con ojos suplicantes.

—Soy mitad demonio —Subí la mirada hacia ella y la miré fijamente. Ella bajó el arma muy desconcertada. Kuukai y Tadase soltaron unas palabras algo inadecuadas.

—¿Por qué eres mitad demonio! —Preguntaron a gritos los tres al unísono.

—Porque... no se, desperté siéndolo, y ahora supongo que Ikuto no mentía cuando me dijo que me había asesinado —Bajé la cabeza— Pero no le hagan daño.

—¡QUÉ! —Gritó Rima totalmente enojada, me tomó de los hombros y me batió— ¡Ésa maldita alimaña te hizo esto! ¡Hay que destruirlo! ¡Debí haberlo hecho cuando pude!

Negué con la cabeza, angustiada.

—Rima... no entiendes, si ustedes lo matan yo... también moriré.

Se sobresaltaron.

—¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo nada! —Kuukai gritó muy confundido.

—Accidentalmente nuestras esencias se mezclaron, y quedamos mitad demonio, si algo le pasa a uno, al otro también le va a suceder —Ikuto hablaba seriamente desde el suelo, atado.

—¡Por qué huyeron! —Reclamó Tadase.

—Si otros demonios nos encuentran y ven éste error, estamos muertos, y lo que nos espera es peor de lo que nos sucede ahora.

Rima apretó la mandíbula y Kuukai corrió a abrazarme.

—¡No debimos dejar que esto pasara!

Le devolví el abrazo a Kuukai y luego lo solté fríamente, me agaché junto a Ikuto y lo desaté. Él se levantó de golpe y me rodeó con un brazo, yo miré a los otros tres de manera triste, pero no podía arriesgarme de que lo lastimaran y que yo corriera con la misma suerte. Todos se sobresaltaron y tomaron posición de batalla.

-—hora la guerra es contra los dos —Susurró Ikuto hacia los otros tres.

Yo me sobresalté y negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

—¡Esto no puede ser una guerra!

Tadase volteó hacia un lado, triste.

—Como exorcistas... no tenemos otra opción —Me desmoroné internamente.

—¡Pero no podemos luchar contra Amu! —Gritó Kuukai muy angustiado.

—Kuukai —Rima lo miró con preocupación— Es cierto, no tenemos otra opción.

Ikuto me apretó fuerte y me alzó de repente, corrió de una manera rápida y nos hizo desaparecer de repente.

—Amu... ahora sí que estamos en problemas, esperemos que a esta velocidad no puedan seguirnos.

—¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo? —Pregunté tapándome la cara con las manos, respirando agitadamente.

—Porque si no lo hacen... ellos van a sufrir lo mismo que nosotros si otro demonio o mi padre nos encuentra —Abrí los ojos con asombro y mi cabello me golpeó fuertemente, el viento era helado e íbamos a mucha velocidad.

—¿Es por eso que casi nadie es exorcista...? —Pregunté mientras el dio un salto de un edificio a otro.

—Supongo —Me agarró con las fuerza y desaparecimos entre un humo negro.


	30. Chapter 30

**30 (capítulo intenso *carita pícara*)**

Ikuto me llevó al departamento y me bajó de sus brazos cuando llegamos a la puerta, entramos en silencio y me hundí en el sofá.

—Jodidos, extremadamente jodidos.

—Yo te dije que te gustara o no, nos iban a eliminar.

—¡No mencionaste que ellos tendrían un destino peor que el nuestro en los peores casos!

—Pensé que ya lo sabrías, leíste mucho para buscar métodos para destruirme, ¿no? supuse que habías leído sobre exorcistas.

—¿Qué hacían en este pueblo si ellos viven al otro lado del país?

—El festival de jóvenes atrae a toda la nación. Fui un idiota al dejarte convencerme de ir a algo así.

—Baka.

—Ve y ponte pijama, es tarde y mañana tengo clases... ¬¬

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque si, ya ves lo que pasa cuando no haces lo que digo.

—Al menos me hablas ahora... ¿no?

—Uhm... supongo ¬¬

Le miré iracunda.

—Al menos te puedo morder más ahora.

Me levanté de golpe.

—¿Qué? no ¡no! eso no va a pasar otra vez.

—Un trato es un trato —Contratacó.

—¡Arg! —Me levanté y me puse la pijama en la habitación, en eso entró Ikuto con su típica ropa negra que le quedaba grande para dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y se lanzó en su lado. Yo me coloqué en el mío también, le di la espalda como de costumbre, pero esta noche colocó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me giró.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡N-no juegues! tengo sueño —murmuré avergonzada.

—¿Tener corazón hace que quieras abrazar gente? —La pregunta me sobresaltó.

—S-supongo que sí —desvié la mirada al techo.

—¿Entonces por qué te quejas? ¬¬

—Porque no soy la persona más indicada para abrazar, y menos aquí ¬¬ —me arrastró hasta quedar pegada a él y bajé la mirada para no verlo.

—Serás mi peluche esta noche ¬¬

—¡No! —me intenté alejar, pero él no me dejó. Apreté los ojos y me tensé, pero Ikuto me vio con unos ojos extraños y me quedé quieta para ver si me soltaba.

—Eres imposible —Me soltó.

—Y tú eres raro ._.

—Al menos por esta noche, no te voltees.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero, ¿algún problema? —me callé porque no sabía que decirle, el estrés de hoy me tenía aturdida.

—N-no...

Así pasaron unas horas. Pero un sonido en el piso de arriba me despertó, como de algo pesado rebotando, me estiré y vi que Ikuto también abrió los ojos. Ambos nos miramos, estábamos durmiendo de frente, cosa que no era para nada agradable, me hacía alborotar las abejas que revoloteaban por todo mí ser.

Pero lo que oímos a continuación probablemente fue lo peor de mi vida.

_-Oh.. bebé... más, ¡más!_

Ikuto y yo nos miramos en estado de trauma intenso y apartamos la mirada de repente, eran aproximadamente las diez y cincuenta de la noche.

—_¡Eres una perra sucia! ¿sabes? _—Dijo una voz masculina mientras empezaban a gemir.

Mi mirada de confusión en ese momento no fue normal, Ikuto se sentó de golpe en la cama y me sentó a mí también, estaba totalmente confundida, me puso de frente a él y me tapó los oídos asquerosamente sonrojado. Imagino que yo también lo estaba en ese momento— ¿Q-qué es... —Ikuto negó con la cabeza. Destapó un poco mis oídos y dijo rápidamente.

—No quieres saber —Apreté fuertemente los ojos y no se por qué le tapé los oídos también. En eso juntó nuestras frentes, para tapárnoslos mutuamente de manera más cómoda, manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas en otro lado menos en los ojos del otro.

Entre sus manos, apenas era audible el constante rebote de algo pesado en el techo, no me quería imaginar que era. Supongo que de las veces que mordí a Ikuto, se me pegó su mente asquerosa, ¿o sería el intercambio de esencias?

El ruido seguía y seguía, en eso Ikuto se tensó y me levantó en brazos hasta el balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza de golpe, yo tenía los ojos revueltos y estaba totalmente roja.

—E-eso no fue nada agradable —Le reclamé— ¿Qué rayos hacen los vecinos a ésta hora? Es mala educación molestar de noche… —Ikuto dudó por un momento totalmente desconcertado.

—Ellos… hacen... pues, ellos hacen... —se rascó la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista levemente sonrojado— ¡Ellos hacen bebés! —pareció estar feliz de hallar las palabras.

Yo parecía un robot haciendo corto circuito.

—¿Qué? Los humanos hacen bebés de manera muy grosera —me sostuve la barbilla como detective— Yo nunca los entenderé —Ikuto pareció sorprendido de que yo no estuviese nerviosa— además, ¿cómo llegan nubes a su habitación?, jamás lo voy a comprender.

—¿Qué demonios estás hablando? e.e

—Tu lo acabas de decir, ¡hacen bebés!, obviamente besan una nube y allí nace, ¿cierto?

Él se quedó en shock y me miró con infinito desprecio (antes lo he repetido, busquen la expresión en Google)

—A ti se te olvidan las cosas muy rápido.

—¿De qué hablas? Al menos vayamos a la cocina lejos de ese extraño sonido, no entiendo qué los emociona tanto para gemir como animales ¬¬ ¡es solo besar una nube!

—Amu, ellos no besan nubes ._.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces qué hacen?

—Mejor quédate con la duda de por vida e.e''

—¡Dímelo! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser saber cómo los humanos crean a sus hijos? —Yo echaba chispas.

—Bastante malo, para tu reducida mente. Te lo diré de este modo, antes habías pensado que te había violado, ¿cierto?, si sabes sobre violaciones, ¿cómo rayos no vas a saber que así se crean los hijos?

—Mi no _comprendeur_ ._. Dices las cosas muy enredadas —A Ikuto le cayó una roca de dos toneladas que decía ''No entendió algo tan explícito'' encima.

—Maldita sea, Amu... ¡ellos... —Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de repente— Mejor mañana te compro un libro ilustrado para que entiendas!

—No soy tan estúpida para tener que ver un libro ilustrado, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?, en mi mundo, crear bebés es lo más hermoso e inocente del mundo, lo haces ver como un crimen.

—Ese es el punto, en tu mundo es inocente, aquí no.

—¡Pero es un hijo! Los hijos salen de la inocencia.

—¡Aquí no! Amu, por Dios, de verdad no te voy a repetir lo anterior.

—¿Te cuesta decirlo de manera más clara?

Él me miro "¬¬" y giró la cabeza, en eso una ráfaga helada recorrió el balcón.

—Si tú lo pides... está bien.

—Dime entonces ._.

—Aquí, los humanos para tener hijos, hacen lo que tu llamas 'cosas de humanos´', ¿feliz?

—O_O W...T...F... —Yo me sonroje asquerosamente, _¡Esas "cosas de humanos" que hacían los humanos... esas porquerías tan asquerosas y repugnantes que los caracterizan como raza pervertida era la manera en que tenían hijos! ¿¡EN QUE REALIDAD HE CAÍDO!_ Caí en un remolino interno que decía "Horrible realidad", Ikuto me miró como si yo fuera estúpida.

—Yo te dije que no te convenía saberlo —Levanté el rostro totalmente enojada.

—¡No me dijiste que era algo tan grave!

—Claro que sí ¬¬ no es nada grave, acá es muy normal que todo el mundo lo haga.

—¡Todo el mundo no, baka! ¡Nunca veré a esos vecinos como gente decente nunca más!

—La verdad, son muy decentes, están casados, hacen lo que tu llamas "cosas de humanos", es normal en las parejas ._. Hasta incluso en las que no están casados. Es la realidad.

—Me alegra no ser parte de esa realidad —suspiré aliviada. Ikuto rio sarcásticamente y volteó la mirada. Lo miré con sospecha— Ikuto... e.e ahora que lo pienso... tú eres un pervertido... ¿acaso tú...? —El de repente se tensó y de forma muy gráfica se veía el "me ha pillado" — O.O TU... ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A DORMIR CONTIGO PEDAZO DE...! —En eso me tomó de la barbilla muy enojado para que dejara de hablar.

—Amu, ¡soy un demonio! era de esperarse que yo hiciera esas cosas alguna vez, ¿no?

—¡Suéltame! —Pataleaba pero él no me soltaba— Hubiese preferido no enterarme ¬3¬

—Ahora lo sabes, y no tienes que dejar de dormir conmigo, centenares de veces te repito que nunca te haré nada así.

—¿Por qué? —Esa pregunta involuntaria que hice la malinterpreté, pero ¡no había preguntado con esa intención!— Quiero decir... me sorprende que siendo tan malvado no me hayas hecho algo tan asqueroso como eso después de todo lo que me hiciste.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió pervertidamente— ¿Acaso querías que..._te__ lo hiciera_? —Yo exploté en humo y de seguro mi rostro debía estar ardiendo monumentalmente— ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SOLO ME LO PREGUNTABA! ¡BAKA! ¡LO DECÍA PARA SABER SI TE PREOCUPABAS POR MÍ COMO PARA NO HABER HECHO ALGO TAN HORRIBLE! —Yo pataleaba un montón pero el no soltaba mi barbilla.

—Ah, pues ya te lo había dicho, no sería divertido hacerlo con una chica tan plana, inocente y torpe.

Yo irradié humo, pero de cierta forma estaba feliz de ser plana, inocente y torpe por primera vez en mi vida, _¡soy lo máximo! ¡De lo que me he salvado!_

Ikuto pareció saber lo que pensaba y me respondió pervertidamente.

—No, la verdad no sabes de lo que te pierdes —mi sonrisa se borró, pero le golpeé el brazo y salí del balcón, atravesé la habitación, ahora sabía qué eran esos sonidos de "_¡más, más bebé! ¡ah!" _ Que se escuchaban arriba, pero lamentablemente desde el balcón tan pequeño aun así se oía todo desde la ventana de ellos. Me dirigí a la cocina, el punto mas alejado de ese lugar, y por suerte no se escuchaba nada, pero _Pervertidus Maximus _me siguió hasta ahí y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te molestas por idioteces.

—¡Odio saber eso ahora!

—No debiste insistir tanto en que te lo dijera ^^

—No pensé que sería algo tan asqueroso.

—Claro ¬¬

La cocina estuvo el silencio un buen rato, ambos estábamos cruzados de brazos y viendo a distintas direcciones.

—Dañaste mi inocencia, ¡baka!

La verdad, verdad verdadera, yo sabía qué eran las cosas de humanos, pero, solo el nombre, no es que me interesara saber qué había detrás de ese nombre, pero en mi mundo se hacía ver como algo inadecuado para los de nuestra especie, y claro, sabía que habían momentos apasionados como los sueños de los chicos adolescentes y que esas "cosas" iban después, pero ni idea de qué serían esas "cosas", ¿sería tan malo como para hacer que gritaran palabrotas mientras lo hacían?

—De qué hablas, Amu —se acercó a mí y me sonrió burlonamente, luego me tomó de la barbilla otra vez y la subió para que le viera perfectamente la cara— _Si tu inocencia ya es mía _—en eso se acercó más y me besó en la mejilla, pero no se por qué fui tan estúpida como para girar la cara en acto reflejo para alejarme y accidentalmente terminamos con los labios juntos, al darme cuenta me sobresalté e intenté alejarle el rostro, él se dio cuenta de repente de lo que había pasado y se alejó como un rayo— ¡Arg! ¡Amu qué...!

En ese momento estaba apoyada contra la encimera, pero ahora lo veía fijamente totalmente sonrojada, si me viese en un espejo parecería una manzana, y claro, él tenía las leves líneas en su rostro de un sonrojo que había aparecido de repente.

Caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente y grité de sorpresa.

—¡Qué acabas de hacer! —Me alejé a un rincón echando humo de la vergüenza.

—No, ¡Qué acabas de hacer tú, Amu!

—Intentaba alejarme, ¡giré la cara por accidente!

—¡Vaya accidente! —Soltó de repente con un tono seductor y una sonrisa claramente dibujada en la cara. Cruzó los brazos y se acercó al rincón.

_Me arrepiento de haberme arrastrado hasta el rincón, ¡ahora no tengo a donde ir! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? ¡Soy una estúpida estúpida estúpida!_

Lo miré indignada cuando me acorraló en esa esquina.

—¡Malinterpretas todo!

—Claro que no, tú lo hiciste —me respondió.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo hice intencionalmente! —él parecía divertirse mucho con la situación, la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara, y si fuera posible, yo estuviese escupiendo abejas, porque sentía que me atragantaba de ellas desde ese momento. Colocó sus brazos apoyados contra la pared para que no tuviese a donde ir o alguna manera de escapar de esa incómoda situación.

—Pero sucede, mi estimada Amu, que nos hemos besado —Yo apreté los ojos debido a su cercanía a mí, ¡maldita sea! ¡Nos habíamos besado por accidente!— Es una lástima que no hayas sentido un beso real aún, ¿cierto?, eso que acaba de suceder no se compara a lo que se puede hacer.

—¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO! —Yo me alboroté y parecía que hubiese comido mucha azúcar— ¡Pervertido! ¡Eso no fue un beso! ¡Fue un accidente!

—¿Y si no fuese un accidente? —Me sonrojé bestialmente otra vez— no te caería mal un poco de realidad humana —acercó su rostro al mío y yo coloqué una mano en mi boca para que no tuviese que hacer. Lo miré desafiante.

—Si de verdad no quisieras que hiciera algo así, no estarías tan sonrojada y temblorosa —Yo cerré muy fuerte los ojos otra vez y negué rotundamente con la cabeza, en eso me quitó la mano de la boca y la apretó, yo para evitar que fuera hacer lo que pretendía, salté, pero él me sostenía y terminamos resbalándonos por la pared de esa obscura esquina.

Yo estaba sentada contra la pared de frente a él, que estaba arrodillado sosteniéndome la mano. Lo miraba a los ojos bicolores totalmente aturdida por el golpe contra la pared que me había dado por accidente, y me sonrojé (si es que no se podía sonrojarse más) cuando admiré que él también me veía, pero con unos ojos melancólicos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yo que ustedes me pongo a escuchar la canción llama Heart Beat mientras leo ésta parte XD, es la propia, y más cuando dice, I Can Feel Your Heart Beat)<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ikuto, ¿qué ha…<p>

—Así te quería —Me sobresalté, pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando soltó mi mano, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

Yo suspiré de la confusión, pero el suspiro pasó a un gemido de dolor cuando me mordió el cuello.

—¡Hey no! ¡No es momento para esto! —Grité intentando apartarlo, pero estaba muy sujeta a él debido al profundo abrazo.

—Sé inteligente y muérdeme también —me dijo mientras se alejaba de la sangre. Mi corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro y lo rodeé con mis brazos para morderlo también.

Y vaya que hacer eso se sentía muy bien. El dolor desapareció y se convirtió en una sensación agradable, Ikuto se levantó, alzándome, pues no dejaba de abrazarme fuertemente, yo le rodeé la cintura con las piernas rápidamente para no caerme, y él caminaba tambaleante sin dejar de morderme también. De pronto, entreabrí los ojos y vi que se dirigía al sofá.

Me recostó ahí y de pronto dejamos de mordernos para acomodarnos, se colocó encima de mí y volvió a morderme, y ahora que tenía su cuello cerca otra vez, lo hice también. Las abejas volvieron a alborotarse al estar en una posición tan incómoda emocionalmente para mordernos. Pero era totalmente imposible dejar de hacerlo una vez que empezaba a beber algo tan delicioso.

Sin dejar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, Ikuto soltó mis hombros y tomó mis brazos, hizo que lo rodeara a él con ellos y luego me abrazó a mí también. Yo caí en la realidad por un momento y me di cuenta de lo que hacía, dejé de morderlo por un momento y al hacerlo, sentí el dolor de cuando el me mordía.

Entrecerré los ojos e intenté decirle algo mientras mis brazos dejaban de abrazarlo y mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros para soportar el dolor.

—Qué quieres —mi voz salió entrecortada pero suave, jadeaba.

Ikuto dejó de morderme de repente, sin dejar de abrazarme me vio a la cara y sonrió.

—Me gustaría saber a qué sabe mi sangre —yo abrí mucho los ojos cuando lamió el borde de mis labios, ya que toda mi boca y alrededores estaban cubiertos de su sangre.

—Ah... —suspiré accidentalmente al sentir muchas abejas en mi estómago y un ardor agradable en donde acaba de lamer. Pero me sobresalté rápidamente— ¡Eh! ¡Espera no hagas eso! ¡Ikuto! —Él se detuvo y se rio por lo bajo, luego separó su rostro del mió y me vio directamente a los ojos, haciéndome sentir totalmente apenada, sin saber por qué.

—¿Qué sientes ahora? —me preguntó mientras colocaba su frente contra la mía y me dejó de rodear con uno de sus brazos, apretándome fuertemente con el que aún me abrazaba, tomó una de mis manos que sostenía fuertemente su hombro, la colocó junto con la suya al lado de mi cabeza, que se apoyaba en un cojín, y apretó mi mano suavemente.

Entrecerré los ojos, confundida. La mirada que compartíamos de tan de cerca debido a que nuestras frentes estaban juntas me hacía sentir llena de cosquillas. Quería apartarla, pero estaba enganchada a ella, a los ojos rojos que aparecían después de morder.

—Yo... —logré decir, debido a que estaba temblando y por alguna razón estaba nerviosa— siento abejas en mi estómago —me estremecí— ¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, en eso Ikuto sonrió un poco y me dijo con una voz muy... muy de él (admitámoslo, sensual –w-)

—Porque estás enamorada de mí —despegó su frente de la mía, yo estaba asquerosamente sonrojada y sorprendida, ¿es eso verdad? ¿Yo estana enamorada? ¡Pero si él solo me molestaba!, mis pensamientos de unas milésimas de segundo fueron interrumpidos cuando Ikuto empezó a besarme desesperadamente.

Un beso con sangre, qué original. Fue lo único que cruzó mi mente en ese momento.

Él pasó el brazo que sostenía mi mano alrededor de mí otra vez, y yo no sé por qué le correspondía ese beso tan profundo, se sentó, conmigo en sus piernas y siguió besándome, de un momento a otro yo había tomado su rostro entre mis manos.

Todo me daba vueltas, me sentía emocionada pero no sabía qué rayos estábamos haciendo, y quería detenerlo, pero era exactamente como beber sangre, algo que era imposible de detener por más que uno luchara internamente.

_¿Eso será porque...? ¡No espera! Yo no lo puedo querer, pero... ¿de verdad estoy enamorada de Ikuto? ¿O son solo palabras para confundirme?_

…

_Si... si tengo que... estarlo. Porque esto... se siente bien._

En eso nos separamos por falta de aire, yo entreabrí los ojos y de golpe los abrí completamente cuando vi que Ikuto sonreía burlonamente con satisfacción. Me sonrojé y rompí el abrazo mutuo con cara de infinito desprecio.

—¡Q-qué acabamos de hacer!

—Algo ^^

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo e.e

—Ah... yo creo que sí —colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mí, apoyándose en los cojines, yo, para alejarme de su rostro me incliné hacia atrás con los otros entrecerrados de la vergüenza, pero terminé quedando recostada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ikuto?

Se le notó un leve sonrojo, no tan claro como los míos, y bajó la cabeza. Pero recordé algo importante, y con una de mis manos le subí el rostro, que ahora estaba un poco más rojo.

_Lo que voy a hacer... hará que no me deje en paz por un buen tiempo._

Me levanté un poco, y como él estaba encima de mí y yo recostada en el sofá, quedamos cara a cara, le di un pequeño beso en los labios con los ojos abiertos para comprobar lo que acababa de recordar, pero no me separé de él hasta que lo comprobé, y él también mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Claro que no era nada comparado a como él besaba, pero solo cuando nuestros labios estaban unidos, nuestros ojos volvían otra vez a su color original.

—Tus ojos eran color zafiro por completo cuando lo hice, ¡no es que haya querido hacerlo porque sí...! o algo... ¬3¬ —Ikuto pareció sorprendido y asintió.

Él se agacho lo suficiente para quedar a pocos centímetros de mí, yo aparté la mirada y el refunfuñó.

—Sobre tu inocencia, después de _esto_ creo que ya es _mía_ por completo —se puso de pie como si nada y se fue a la habitación— Creo que la parejita ya terminó —Soltó una risa y cerró la puerta.

Me senté orientalmente totalmente sonrojada.

"_Después de esto creo que ya es mía por completo"_

Apreté la mandíbula.

_'Porque estás enamorada de mí' enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí enamorada de mí de mi, de mi, de mi..._

_¡DE __ÉL__!_

Tomé un cojín y grité en él, como nunca había gritado en la vida.

—¡MIERDA!

_¿Qué rayos fue eso? Así de la nada... "porque estás enamorada de mí" ¡abejas, estúpidas abejas! Y sé que son abejas, nunca han sido mariposas. ¡Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba enamorada...! Espera... yo no estoy enamorada, ¡claro que no!, obviamente fueron sus juegos mentales e.e_

_Pero así de la nada... besarnos, no pensé que haría eso nunca. ¡Nunca había cruzado por mi mente el sentimiento de amor!.. ¿O quizá no lo supe reconocer?.. Nunca lo había sentido antes así que... no me figuré que fuera algo mezclado con odio... ¡no! ¡No puedo admitir que es así! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!_

Me tumbé en el sofá abrazando el cojín.

_¿O quizás... si lo estoy_?, me sonrojé y apreté fuertemente los ojos.

—Esto no puede ser —me llevé el cojín y me tapé el rostro sonrojado con el.

* * *

><p>Cuando digo que se está acabando el fic me refiero a que ya quedan unos 5 capis nose XD no a que ya se acabó, mamma mia!<p>

Opiniones, por favor!

**EL BOTONCITO ES SU AMIGO TwT**

**\/**


	31. Chapter 31

_¡Buenas! Dirán... ¿y el nuevo capítulo? Relean este, lo he editado, hace mucho quería arreglarlo porque sé que me pase en muchas cosas (estaba emocionada con lo de Ikuto, lo siento xd) no es que en estos meses no tuviese inspiración… ¿cómo explico? Me fui de viaje y al volver simplemente tenía fastidio de escribir, además de que estaba trabajando en nuevas historias para traerles después del violinista (como arreglar los otros fics… crear unos nuevos…)_

_Pero ya prometo no volver a dejar el fic hasta terminarlo, discúlpenme la espera y prometo que en esta semana o la próxima estará listo el capi siguiente (en realidad ya lo estaba pero mi laptop con todo guardado allí se estropeó... -.-)_

_Por cierto, planeo arreglar tooodo este fic (no cambiarle hechos como en este capi, solo los HORRORES de ortografía)_

* * *

><p><em>'Enamorada de mí', <em>la voz de Ikuto resonaba por mi cabeza, era de mañana y yo había permanecido toda la noche despertándome porque a la mitad de un sueño, esa voz llegaba a restregarme en la cara que estaba... enamorada de Ikuto.

Me senté en el sillón después de haber estado tanto tiempo acostada, cerré los ojos y abracé el cojín.

La puerta se oyó y yo instintivamente volteé a ver a Ikuto saliendo de su habitación, con su uniforme listo para irse a la escuela.

–Buenos días –Me dirigió como si nada hubiese pasado, aparté la vista fríamente y volteé– ah... no me digas que aún sigues con lo de anoche –Apreté fuertemente los ojos e intente ignorarlo por completo. ¡Me sentía idiota!– Supongo que no debimos empezar así, pero... –subió y bajó las cejas varias veces para luego sonreír– creo que lo disfrutaste bastante.

-¡Keh! -Exploté en humo y quedé totalmente roja, abracé más fuerte el cojín y aparté la mirada.

_Un momento… ¿desde cuando digo ''Keh"?_

–Vamos, ¿por qué no me abrazas a mí? –Mis brazos temblaron y subí la mirada.

–Yo no... ¡Yo no...! ¡Yo no estoy en... –Colocó un dedo en mi boca para callarme, lo aparté rápidamente y me levanté molesta.

–Claro que lo estás. Eres demasiado obvia -Sonrió pícaramente.

Apreté los puños. Había pensado en eso toda la noche.

–Entonces... Ikuto –Lo miré desafiante– Si yo lo estoy... entonces tu también lo estás –Lo señalé con el dedo y retrocedió un paso algo nervioso– ¡No creo que hayas querido besarme así porque sí! ¿No crees? –Un punto a mi favor, unas cuantas señales de nerviosismo y sonrojo muy leves se presentaron en Ikuto, pero el punto a favor iba desapareciendo porque además de eso, sonreía.

–Quizá solo te di lo que querías –me estremecí y lo asesiné con la mirada, pero batí la cabeza y contrataqué.

-Cuando los vecinos hacían cosas de humanos y me tapaste los oídos, ¡Pude observar que estabas rojo!, cuanto giré la cabeza por accidente también, ¡es muy claro entonces! ocultas ese tipo de sentimientos con tus perversiones, ¡pero ahora entiendo todo!

Ikuto metió sus manos en los bolsillos y pareció sorprendido, pero no derrotado, se acercó a mí y levanto mi cabeza por la barbilla de repente y mis llamas aparecieron instintivamente, pero las de él no.

–Entonces... Amu... estamos enamorados –Sonrió con malicia sacó su lengua como un niño pequeño y me sobresalté con un sonrojo. Me aparté de él y al retroceder caí en el sofá. Pensé que haría algo pervertido por lo que ya estaba muriéndome internamente de vergüenza, pero cruzó la puerta y se limitó a decir:

–Resolveremos eso cuando vuelva, se me hace tarde –Cerró la puerta tranquilamente, dejándome en un estado de confusión y enojo. Estaba harta de que él dejara las cosas por la mitad, ¿lo admitía así de claro? ¿Estaría jugando conmigo?

–Ikuto... –Apreté mis labios y me tumbé en el sofá– ¿de verdad eso es amor?

La idea de 'enamorados' no me gustaba, ¡claro que no!. Ya había visto los sueños amorosos de la gente y no eran nada de lo que me sintiera capaz de hacer.

_-Amorcito, ¡Te amo mucho! -Dice la chica cuando él la toma de la mano._

_-Yo también mi nekita hermosa, ¡Te adoro! -Le besa el cuello tiernamente y ella se ríe con ternura también._

_-¡Oh! ¡Eres muy travieso Kouchi-kun! -Vuelve a reír inocentemente y se miran con mucha cursilería._

_-Di ah.. nekita-nya -Él le ofrece una cuchara de helado y ella la come muy feliz._

_-Te quiero mucho._

_-Yo también -Le responde el chico._

_-Mañana cumplimos un mes, ¡nya nya!_

_-¡AH si! ¡Cuento regresivamente todos los días que me faltan para cumplir un mes, y luego un año contigo._

_Se toman de las manos y se besan._

_-Te conseguiría todas las estrellas del cielo._

_-Y yo haría un pastel con las nubes solo para ti._

Supuse que mi cara reflejaba un asco total, ¿eso era amor? ¡Qué asco, era lo más ridículo que había visto en mi vida! Por un momento pensé en vomitar.

Palidecí y fui a tirarme en la cama, me tapé la cara con una almohada y busqué signos de estar realmente enamorada en mis acciones.

Lo había defendido cuando los guardianes nos encontraron, había salido con el varias veces, nos habíamos… mordido mutuamente, dormíamos juntos e incluso llegaba a abrazarme –aunque dormido– me sonrojaba por cualquier idiotez que decía, y el me cuidaba, se preocupaba y me hacía algunos favores importantes, de cierto modo me trataba a su manera pero… ¿significaba algo para un demonio?

Me tomé la barbilla con la mano como si fuera una detective.

_Tiene que haber algo mal, ¡eso no puede ser amor! no puede... ¿verdad? e.e la gente enamorada hace todas esas babosadas inútiles y cursis. No es algo de lo que yo me enorgullezca._

_Pero seguro está jugando, ¡claro!... pero eso no explica sus reacciones raras como sonrojarse en ciertas ocasiones o llegar a abrazarme... espera, ¡me asesinó una vez! eso quiere decir que me odia mucho. Sí, sí, seguro es eso._

Me estremecí, lo de anoche hacía sido muy, muy extraño, aún sentía las abejas en mi estómago.

–_Siento abejas... ¿por qué?_

–_Porque estás enamorada de mí._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y grité en la almohada totalmente nerviosa.

– ¡Maldita sea... creo que... me gusta...pe-pero solo un poco!... creo… –Grité desesperadamente mientras me arrodillaba en la cama, ¡anoche! ¡Anoche… había sido demasiado para mí! _Yo nunca hubiese llegado a pensar que Ikuto sería..._

Tragué saliva con nervios.

_Tan intenso..._ _como para llegar a besarme de un momento a otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Realmente seré tan lenta que él mismo me lo tuvo que decir? Quizá es el resultado de vivir con él tanto tiempo_.

_Pero el amor... lleva a besos y por lo que aprendí anoche... los besos... las parejas llegan a..._

Me caí de la cama y me golpeé muy fuerte, dejé salir un quejido.

_'cosas de humanos', _tragué saliva. Las personas enamoradas lo hacían ¿no? pero por lo que escuché anoche, no creo que sea nada bonito, ¡NADA! si así se prueban los humanos su amor, creo que prefiero desenamorarme a tener que pasar por eso alguna vez. Sí señor.

_Aunque… yo no soy humana… ¿podría ser una ventaja? ¡Claro, no me veo obligada a nada de eso ^w^!_

_¿Pero como borraría a Ikuto de mi mente? Con él sabiendo la verdad ahora, me sería difícil hacer que se rindiera._

_Y lo peor... ¡ya lo ha hecho! ¡El maldito ha hecho cosas de humanos!..._

_¿Por qué me molesta? no es que me deba importar, no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero... ¡AH! ¡MALDITA SEA NO SE POR QUÉ ME MOLESTA!_

Debatí toda la mañana sobre los sentimientos extraños que Ikuto me había aclarado, no quería que llegara a casa, no quería dar la cara a una situación tan incómoda. Pero claro, para mi mala suerte, Ikuto justamente había llegado.

–Estoy en casa –Se escuchó en la entrada despreocupadamente, yo me levanté del suelo tambaleando y cerré la puerta del dormitorio muy fuerte y le pasé la llave. No le respondí, claro, y pronto escuché como sonaba el televisor.

–Ik..Ik... –apreté la mandíbula– Ikuto –Pronuncié lo suficientemente claro en señal de que estaba ahí. Me había colocado de espaldas a la puerta y me apoyé en ella, pero no supe de qué forma Ikuto la logró abrir y me golpeé con ella cuando lo hizo– ¡Jo! ¡Al menos toca antes de abrir!

Él señaló la puerta como si nada.

–La habías trancado, ¿por qué?

– ¡P-pensé que veías la tele! Y que no te importaría...

–Ah... la encendí para ver si salías, tonta ¬¬ no tienes por qué encerrarte en MI casa.

– ¿Por qué no? Necesito privacidad, ¿olvidas que no duermo sola siquiera? baka ¬¬

–Tienes toda la mañana con la casa para ti sola, señorita inteligente -.- puedes incluso dormir en ese momento.

–Sabes que no es así –Respondí a la defensiva, luego me crucé de brazos y aparté la mirada algo nerviosa, el cerró la puerta y se quedó dentro de la habitación, cosa que me hizo que yo volteara a verlo.

–Amu... –Me sonrió pícaramente y yo aparté la mirada nuevamente– ¿acaso no quieres terminar lo que empezamos anoche?

. . . . . .

-¡KEEH! –Pude sentir como brotaba el fuego dentro de mí, la furia de sus pensamientos indebidos– ¡De qué hablas maldito pervertido! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no estuvo bien, sal, s-sal de aquí! –Él explotó en carcajadas y yo rodé los ojos muy sonrojada, ¡Se burlaba de mi!– ¡No te rías! ¡No hemos terminado lo que empecé esta mañana!

Él paró de reír y me dirigió una mirada curiosa. Estaba molesta y apreté los puños.

-Entonces, dime –su mirada era muy relajada.

-P-pues... yo decía que... –Me coloqué la mano detrás de la nuca totalmente confundida. Era cierto que si mi corazón estaba triste el de él también, nada hacía que nuestras esencias dejaran de mezclarse y que nuestros corazones estuviesen de alguna manera conectados o algo así. Entonces... si yo sentía amor... el de él también tendría que sentirlo pero... ¡ah! ¡Hablar de eso con él era muy difícil!

– ¿Qué? –Se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una mirada superior.

–Pues... –_Suéltalo Amu... no es que sea tan dificil decirle eso_– que... que si yo de verdad estuviese enamorada... tu corazón sentiría lo mismo porque... tú sabes –empecé a temblar un poco.

_'Entonces Amu... estamos enamorados'_

Tragué saliva, ¿A dónde me llevaría este circulo de preguntas repitiendo lo que ya estaba claro?

– ¿No te lo había aclarado esta mañana? –levantó una ceja, yo aparté la vista de golpe.

–No del todo... –repetí cerrando levemente los ojos y girando la cabeza rotundamente. ¡Hablar de esto es bochornoso!

–Y cómo quieres que te lo explique –volteé por ser tan idiota y observé su media sonrisa.

–Ah... bueno... no sé –bajé la mirada sonrojada. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él.

–Está bien, lo haré de una manera que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entender –mi zona de seguridad fue invadida, Ikuto se colocó justo en frente de mí con una rapidez que no pude evitar y colocó mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo solté un '¡keh!' en protesta, pero sus ojos color zafiro y ámbar me miraron con una profundidad que no me dejaba moverme, en eso un montón de abejas empezaron a revolotear dentro de mí y cerré los ojos con fuerza sin saber que hacer cuando acercó más su rostro.

– ¡Eh espera...!

–Me preguntó que pasaría si... –Nos llevó a ambos a tal punto que yo quedé contra la pared, sin soltar mi rostro, mis manos empujaban el pecho de Ikuto para alejarlo, pero aunque yo fuese algo fuerte, él no se movía nada.

-¡Enserio, suéltame gato pervertido! ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hac...

–No haré nada –dijo en voz baja mientras me interrumpía.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, de repente, sus ojos juguetones pasaron a unos que reflejaban preocupación e… ¿inocencia? ¿IKUTO TENÍA INOCENCIA? ¿A qué venía ese rostro como de niño pequeño?

– ¿Sabes por qué no lo haré?

Negué con la cabeza algo nerviosa.

–Porque obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres… –se produjo un silencio mientras el agachaba un poco la cabeza con ojos cansados– algo que tu misma sabes que no es bueno… ¿de qué serviría hacerte sufrir con eso, si cuando sufres yo también lo hago?

De cierto modo, sus palabras no me llegaban ¿estaba diciendo algo? ¿Por qué de repente lo decía? Estaba tan confundida por sus actos raros e incómodos que de repente esas palabras…

–Puedo verlo –agregó– puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos cuando hago algo así de rudo.

¿Alivio? ¿Eso era lo que sentía yo en ese momento?

– ¿A qué…–empecé a decir en un hilo de voz, pero cerré los ojos con fuerza en cuando Ikuto apoyó su frente en mi hombro, había aflojado su agarre hacia mí, y ahora parecía que descansaba– ¿a qué viene eso?

–No quiero seguir haciendo esto mal –apoyó su mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza y se levantó hasta verme fijamente– me encanta molestarte –sonrió juguetonamente– pero tomando en cuenta cómo eres tú… me he sobrepasado con lo de hacerte cosas… ya sabes… esas _cosas_. Te gustan, pero puedo sentir como tu interior grita que no es lo correcto, y es cierto, no lo es.

Parpadeé perpleja.

– ¿Qué… a qué viene esto tan…? – ¿liberador era la palabra? ¿Realmente estaba feliz porque me decía que sabía que estaba mal hacerme tantas cosas raras? Si… lo estaba…

– ¿Realmente debo decirlo? ¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó con una sonrisa dolida, me impresioné tanto que me sentí culpable sin razón, resbalé hasta el suelo contra la pared e Ikuto se agachó pesadamente hasta quedar a mi altura otra vez. Levantó mi rostro por la barbilla y admiró mis ojos aguados.

–Entonces dime… por favor –susurré con voz temblorosa.

Ikuto se acercó y apreté los ojos temiendo que fuera a morderme, pero solo hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y suspiró.

–No sé como estar enamorado, nunca lo había estado, y de intentar hacerme la idea de la sensación, solo estando contigo puedo hacerlo.

Exhalé con fuerza, sentía que perdía el aire… ¿acaso Ikuto… se estaba haciendo más humano cada vez?

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho.

–Cada vez… –murmuró– que te molesto, que me golpeas o me dices cualquier cosa… aquí se acelera…

Toda esa fachada débil de Ikuto era difícil de creer, ¿estaría jugando? ¿Aprovecharía que estaba sorprendida y con la guardia baja ahora para volver a hacer de las suyas?

Lo aparté de mí con suavidad y lo miré con ojos sorprendidos.

Y estaba sorprendida, no había notado que el rostro de Ikuto… por primera vez, estaba totalmente rojo.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? –Murmuré con inseguridad después de pensar mucho en qué decir– ¿realmente… tu y yo estamos…? –Me sonrojé violentamente sin poder evitarlo, quería apretar los ojos, pero necesitaba decirlo– ¿no estás jugando, verdad? –al decir eso, sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho.

–No puedo creerlo –Ikuto apoyó su mano en su cabeza– me he tomado toda la mañana para atreverme a decirte esto y crees que es un juego… ¿CREES QUE ES UN JUEGO? ¬¬ –frunció el ceño.

– ¡Pe-pero…! ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo si me molestas con cosas así de importantes todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa cuando creer y cuando no si estoy tratando con un demonio odioso y pervertido?

– ¿Entonces qué hago para qué me creas? –Apretó los ojos con la cabeza gacha, respirando agitadamente, y luego la levantó mirándome con firmeza– ¡Te amo, Amu! –Parecía que le había costado decirlo– ¡Amo todo sobre ti, tus expresiones, tu condenada inocencia y tus enojos! ¡Es como si cada vez que estás cerca de mí puedo sentirme completo! ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¡Bueno, es así!

Me sobresalté hacia atrás, sin tener idea de cómo responder.

–Y sé que contigo es igual… solo que no te atreves a decirlo como se debe ¬¬

Este momento era muy diferente al de esta mañana… _"entonces, Amu, estamos enamorados_" la malicia de sus palabras ya no estaba allí… era como si de verdad… estuviera avergonzado, como cuando uno confiesa amor.

_¿Entonces si es real? O_O_

Por supuesto, por dentro estaba feliz, pero todo rodaba por mi cabeza: _''Es un demonio, te ha asesinado una vez, te ha corrompido"_

Respiré hondo.

_Amu, respira… espera… ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¡Ah, siento queme ahogaré con él!_

* * *

><p>No sabía que me había sucedido anoche, mientras Ikuto respiraba con fuerza frente a mí, solo me levanté y salí corriendo, y lo último que recuerdo es que me había dormido en el sofá, porque estaba realmente confundida… ¿un demonio… realmente puede amar? Esa era la pregunta, ¿me amaba porque tiene un poco de humanidad debido a las esencias mezcladas, o por mí realmente?<p>

E Ikuto no había ido tras de mí.

–Ah –dije secamente, mi garganta estaba tan seca que sentía que me deshidrataría allí mismo. Me levanté con dificultad y al estar de pie mi vista se vio un poco nublada.

Como pude fui hasta la cocina y bebí agua del grifo, pero nada, me seguía sintiendo igual de mal y seca y solo significaba algo…

–Tengo… hambre –murmuré con horror reflejado en la voz.

Hacía varios días que Ikuto no me hipnotizaba para cazar humanos, y de él era lo único de lo que me podía alimentar en momentos así.

_Oh no… no no no no ¡no! Pies… ¡dejen de moverse!_

En un estado casi automático terminé junto a la cama, Ikuto dormía allí plácidamente y con los labios temblorosos, me subí y me apoyé en manos y rodillas en sus costados para quedar encima de él.

_Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta…_

Mi boca temblaba, tenía una perfecta vista de su cuello, estaba preparada para morderlo, pero una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente, advirtiéndome muchas cosas.

Suspiré, aún a escasos centímetros de mi objetivo.

No podía, simplemente no podía morderlo, se veía muy pacífico así de dormido, ¿qué debía hacer?

Inconscientemente me senté, pero no tomé en cuenta de que me había arrodillado encima de Ikuto. Se removió en las sábanas y abrió los ojos, dejándome allí como una estatua a punto de ser destruida con un mazo.

–Esta es una posición muy prometedora –agregó somnoliento– ¿se puede saber qué haces? Pervertida.

_¿A dónde se fue el Ikuto de anoche? O-O_

– ¡Eh! ¡No es lo que parece… yo solo…!

Él se sentó sin tumbarme de encima y señalo debajo de mis ojos.

–Considerando tus ojeras, no te has alimentado bien…

–Eso es porque…

Su mirada fija me detuvo.

–Entonces muérdeme.

Sentí mi cabeza explotar, estaba asquerosamente sonrojada.

_¡Lo había dicho muy sexy! w "muérdeme" espera… ¿qué estoy pensando?_

Lo miré con los ojos fijos y dudosos, el ladeó la cabeza como diciendo: "Vamos, adelante" y mi estado de animal no pensante con hambre no pudo resistirlo más, habían momentos donde las ganas de alimentarme llegaban a controlarme más que mi propia mente.

Tomando un lado de su cuello con mi mano y su hombro con la otra, le clavé los dientes con los ojos fuertemente apretados, él soltó un quejido, pero no se movió.

A medida que bebía, sentía como mi sensación de garganta ardiente se desvanecía, mi vista ya no estaba nublada y me sentía más fuerte. Mientras seguía mordiéndolo, ahora más relajada, él pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y me atrajo hacia él.

–Ahora que ambos sabemos la verdad –se detuvo un momento y tragó saliva, quizás porque enterré más los dientes al darme cuenta del tema al que había llegado– ¿qué harás? No pienses que seré siempre como anoche, fue solo un momento muy nuevo para mí, pero ya salí de eso y créeme que no pararé de molestarte, salvo en las cosas que realmente son inapropiadas.

No sabía que responder, me refugiaba en no dejar de morderlo para así poder evitar la conversación.

–Ya puedes soltarme, Amu –murmuró, pero yo respiraba agitadamente, no quería hacerlo– ¡ya! –gritó como si realmente estuviera molesto, intentó empujarme pero me aferraba más a él para no quitarme.

De pronto se tensó, deseé poder ver qué expresión de rostro tenía.

Conmigo encima, pasé de estar encima de él a debajo, pero el cambio de posición tan repentino era uno de sus intentos para soltarme, y después de empujarme mucho –pero sin lastimarme– terminé desprendiéndome de él y cayendo, quedando frente a frente, pero él apoyado encima de mí con las manos y las rodillas.

Su rostro reflejaba una preocupación que no le había visto antes, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era agitada.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? No había terminado… ¿te hice daño? –pregunté confundida, a él nunca le había molestado que lo mordiera para terminar así.

–No puede… –jadeó– no puede ser.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –lo tomé por los hombros, pero mordió una de sus manos y una gota de sangre resbaló de sus labios ¿la estaba reteniendo en su boca?

Rápidamente y sin yo poder evitarlo, en una especie de beso, me la introdujo en la boca, me sentí asqueada, ¡me estaba forzando a beberla! Me pregunté por qué, pero al separarnos y sin poder evitar tragarla, como golpes, grandes imágenes blancas aparecían en mi mente, haciéndome apretar los ojos por ser tan brillantes, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y solté unos quejidos.

– ¿Q-qué…–logré formular entre una sensación de que me palpitaba la cabeza– qué hiciste?

–Lo siento –vi a Ikuto borrosamente, apretaba sus ojos y parecía lamentar lo que había hecho– realmente… Amu.


	32. Chapter 32

**POR FAVOR… RELEAN EL CAPITULO 31… LO EDITE Y LOS HECHOS CAMBIARON ALLÍ, NO TANTO PERO SI ES IMPORTANTE QUE LO LEAN, POR FAVOR.**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA T_T**

* * *

><p>Era como ver una película…<p>

Aruto se veía más joven e Ikuto parecía tener unos ocho años, no sabía que hacían, pero de repente su padre le dio un golpe –no muy fuerte, es como de regaño– en la cabeza.

– ¡Ah, papá! –Lloriqueó Ikuto con ojos llorosos– ¡no ha sido mi culpa, ella me dijo que la dejara vivir! ¡Tenía una hija…!

– ¿Y qué rayos nos importa eso a nosotros? Nos alimentamos de ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Prefieres morir de hambre y dejarla ir? –respondió su padre furioso.

–Es que…

– ¡No seas débil, idiota! Eres un demonio… debes ser fuerte, despiadado, ¿de donde rayos sacas tanta idiotez para que te importen los sentimientos de las personas? Y más aún ¡de un humano!

–De verdad lo siento… ah… ¡KEH, PAPÁ! –se quejó al recibir otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte.

_¿Keh…? Así que… Ikuto lo decía cuando era pequeño… quizás adquirí la "habilidad" si así podía llamarlo, de quejarme con esa palabra._

–No lo olvides, Ikuto, eres un demonio, NO SEAS DÉBIL…

Ikuto apretó sus ojos –se veía muy lindo así de pequeño– y miró a su padre con decisión.

–De acuerdo… padre…

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos con fuerza, la luz se colaba por la ventana, parecía ser mediodía…<p>

Me senté de golpe, Ikuto no estaba allí, me encontraba consternada por lo que había sucedido y sudaba mucho.

Corrí hasta el baño y me vi al espejo, solo tenía unas manchas de sangre alrededor de la boca y como si hubieran bajado de mis labios por la barbilla. Me lavé rápidamente y corrí hasta la sala.

Me detuve en seco, Ikuto se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando por el ventanal, como si no hubiese percatado mi presencia.

–I… –me trabé– ¿Ikuto?

Con frialdad, volteó a verme.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber que había pasado más temprano, por qué había hecho lo que había hecho… quería saber…

–Amu –murmuró con voz seria. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par… su ojos… eran únicamente color zafiro… ambos– no me veas con esa cara.

–Qué… ¿pero qué…? –no podía terminar de hablar, estaba temblando.

Él sonrió con malicia.

–Tú lo sabes más que nadie…

– ¡No! –Apreté las manos– yo sigo… teniendo los dos ojos diferentes… si los tuyos ahora son así significa que… que… –mi voz temblaba, al igual que yo.

– ¿Qué soy un demonio completo otra vez? –Sonrió con malicia– sí… pero parece que aún conservas parte de mi esencia, pero no me importa, tengo toda la que necesito conmigo.

Jadeé, una de mis manos fue casi automáticamente a mi pecho, y escuché con atención, pero nada, solo oía…un solo corazón

_No… si su corazón no late… ¿significa que ya… no siente nada? ¿No siente nada por mí ahora?_

Busqué su mirada con desesperación, pero no cambiaba, era fría como un vidrio.

Un vidrio que me atravesaba el corazón.

– ¿Sigues siendo tú? –me atreví a preguntar, pero mis ojos se aguaron de inmediato. Luchaba por no llorar.

–No lo sé –miró sus manos con curiosidad, aunque dudaba que hubiesen cambiado e.e– me siento extraño.

Corría hacia él de golpe y coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, intentando sentir algo, pero nada, solo había vacío, nada palpitaba. Una de sus manos tomó la mía que estaba encima de su pecho, sentí que la apretaría y así mi preocupación disminuiría, pero solo la apartó y miró como si fuera un objeto raro, para luego volver a enfocar en mis ojos.

– ¿Yo…? –no sabía que preguntarle– ¿Por qué eres un demonio así otra vez? –mi voz temblaba, no quería escucharlo, no quería entender que si ya no tenía corazón ya no me querría más.

El agachó el cabeza algo sombrío.

–Porque… –agregó secamente– cuando la persona que más amas te muerde, y se siente bien… te conviertes en un demonio por completo. _Y todo rastro de tu humanidad desaparece._

Exhalé con fuerza y mi respiración era descontrolada, sin entender bien la razón, un par de lágrimas se me escaparon mientras mis labios temblaban.

–Entonces… –murmuré– yo soy… ¿la persona que más amas? –lo miré fijamente.

No sabía que realmente podría convertirlo en eso siendo solo mitad demonio.

El asintió lentamente.

Pero me agarré de su camiseta con fuerza y lo atraje cerca de mí.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Lo sigues haciendo? –pregunté en un sollozo que no quería que saliera.

El apartó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados cansadamente.

–Sí.

– ¿Y por qué parece que no? –le seguí presionando– ¿por qué de repente tu mismo me hiciste beber tu sangre de esa manera? ¿Por qué pude ver uno de tus recuerdos? Si ya te había mordido ¿de todos modos no la había consumido ya?

–Es diferente si yo hago eso…

– ¡Respóndeme lo primero! –grité desconsoladamente.

Me apartó de golpe.

– ¡Nada ha cambiado por ti, Amu! ¡Si te tengo tan cerca… –su mirada fue a mi cuello y parecía contenerse. Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Me colocó contra la ventana y colocó sus labios justo en mi cuello, como a punto de morderme, respiraba agitadamente y yo había soltado un grito ahogado por la sorpresa de su acto tan rudo de repente y porque me había golpeado con el vidrio de la ventana.

–Me dan ganas… de morderte… –añadió con voz ronca.

Me tensé y apreté los ojos con fuerza.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Grité intentando apartarlo– ¡no quiero perder mi humanidad! ¡No! –seguía gritando.

–Es por eso que… no lo haré –se apartó de mi zona_ mordible_ con dificultad– no quiero ver como destrozas a media ciudad con una sonrisa de maldad. No quiero que seas un monstruo desalmado que no se puede controlar porque no le importa nada más que el hambre.

–Lo haces sonar como si fuera un vampiro recién nacido como en crepúsculo o algo así –añadí nerviosa.

–No… no sería igual que esa ficción. No beberías sangre como lo haces ahora, eso es solo una manera de no morir de hambre. Realmente los comerías… como los osos, los leones o los tiburones a las personas.

Tragué con fuerza.

–No me muerdas entonces… –volví a mencionar en voz baja– por favor…

Sabía que no lo haría de todos modos, pero necesitaba pedírselo otra vez.

–Bien.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Ikuto se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

–Espera… ¿A dónde vas?

–A tocar el violín –dijo mientras lo agarraba el mueble junto a la puerta– necesito hacerlo para despejar la mente –abrió la puerta.

Me quedé allí parada algo nerviosa y solo me limité a decir:

–No le causes mucho daño a la gente… –hice un gesto de despedida lento con la mano.

–No lo puedo evitar –no volteó a verme y azotó la puerta.

Me tumbé sobre el sofá algo confundida. No mucho había cambiado con Ikuto, era más frío… pero… ¿me habría mentido? ¿Realmente no sentía nada y decía que sí para no lastimarme?

Tampoco es que Ikuto cambiase mucho mientras era mitad demonio como yo, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser él que no había cambiado mucho, solo tenía…

_Más ganas de comer._

– ¿Habrá salido a comer? –me pregunté frotándome el brazo por el frío.

Pasaban las horas, yo estaba nerviosa, triste y confundida, ocultaba mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y me preguntaba si todo lo que pasaba era real o mentira.

¿Realmente me quería? ¿Había cambiado algo?

Salí al pasillo en busca de más aire, y encontré a una mujer que venía bajando las escaleras, la reconocí de pronto como la posible vecina que hacía cosas de humanos por la noche. Ella volteó a verme algo sorprendida y se acercó a mi repentinamente.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía, como estaba compuesta de carne y sangre tibia...

–Así que acá abajo realmente vive alguien, pensaba que el departamento estaba desocupado desde hacía mucho… pero he oído ruidos últimamente y pensé que eran fantasmas.

– ¿Fantasmas…? Ah… no… no hace mucho que vivo allí con… – ¿qué debía decir? ¿Cómo vería alguien que yo viviese con un hombre teniendo apenas quince años y pareciendo de doce? – un… compañero –bajé la mirada algo nerviosa.

Ella se inclinó un poco y colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

–He oído gritos… jovencita… gritos de dolor, de una chica, claramente ¿ese compañero te hace daño? He estado preocupada y…

Negué con la cabeza rotundamente intentando inventar qué decir.

– ¡No…! Quiero decir, no, es que renta muchas películas de terror y siempre me atrevo a verlas con él, nunca me haría daño –reí algo nerviosa.

– ¿Segura? – Asentí lentamente y su rostro se relajó– me alegra, pensé que te violaba o golpeaba –desvié la mirada disimuladamente– venía preocupada hace días pero tenía miedo de que me abriera la puerta alguien raro o que realmente fueran almas en pena que gritaban torturadas por quedar atrapadas en un departamento.

–Bueno… ya sabe que no ocurre nada malo, y que vivimos allí.

El ambiente era obscuro, había anochecido ya, e Ikuto no volvía.

–Uf… me he quitado un peso de encima, voy deprisa a una cena, jovencita, nos vemos pronto, ¿no es algo tarde para que estés en el pasillo?

– ¿Tarde? No… no se ¿qué hora es?

–Casi las once –dijo con expresión preocupada.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire… hacía ya casi 9 o 10 horas que Ikuto no aparecía, el día se me había ido volando como los anteriores acá y yo… estaba preocupada.

–Es que oí ruidos acá, y resultó ser usted, me asusté de tantas películas, los traumas, sabe –sonreí juguetona.

–Oh bueno, puedes volver adentro, lamento preocuparte, ¡buenas noches! –la mujer bajó más deprisa las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

Como zombi, me acerqué a las escaleras, pensando si debía bajarlas.

–Tengo que… buscar a Ikuto –susurré para mi misma.

No sabía que hacía, desde que llegamos a ese condenado departamento creo que nunca había salido por mi misma, me la pasaba encerrada, sobretodo porque me era difícil estar entre humanos con tantas ganas de comerlos…

Di un paso fuera del edificio, hacía mucho frío. Caminé entre calles sin saber exactamente a donde iba, intentaba hallar el sonido de un violín pero nada, nad-

Como si algo me atravesara, sentí algo muy fuerte. Caí de rodillas al suelo y sostuve mi cabeza soltando quejidos, era como si algo de afuera estuviera palpitando y llegando directamente a mi cabeza, llamándome.

_Ikuto,_ pensé de inmediato, _debe estar cerca…_

Pensé que a eso se debía ese horrible sentimiento, no entendía por qué, ¿me estaba llamando? ¿Alguna vez había hecho eso? ¿Eran solo paranoias mías? Pero esta sensación me hacía sentir tanto a Ikuto…

Como un aroma, seguí ese extraño rastro de sensaciones extrañas, hasta llegar a un muro muy alto.

–Él debe estar detrás de eso –me dije a mi misma cada vez sintiendo todo con más intensidad. Como una mordida que podía soportar.

¿Cómo rayos iba a saltar eso? ¿Podría usar mi nueva fuerza demoníaca para eso? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Corrí hacia atrás y desde una distancia considerable y fijándome que no hubiese nadie cerca, corrí con fuerza y brinqué.

No pensé que iría tan alto, pero casi choco contra el muro, más por suerte, con una mano, sujeté el borde y logré subirme sobre él con dificultad para luego bajar de él tan ligera como una pluma.

Contemplé una vista poco agradable, era una iglesia, pero no hermosa como las otras que tenía en mente, era obscura y abandonada.

_¿Allí se encuentra?,_ pensé atónita, pero podía sentirlo, como ver un aura alrededor de la edificación con "IKUTO ESTÁ AQUÍ" escrito en ella.

–Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la puerta del poco agradable lugar y tras empujar la puerta con decisión…

– ¡Ikuto! –grité al verlo sentado en la mitad del pasillo rodeado de bancas tumbadas.

Me dirigió una mirada angustiada y respondió rápidamente:

–Vete de aquí.

Sentí esas palabras como cuchillas.

– ¿Por qué? –Mi voz temblaba de repente– no habías vuelto… estaba preocupada… no sé que hacer.

– ¡Vete de aquí, Amu! –volvió a decir. Me enojé mucho y más rápido caminé hacia él.

– ¡No! Quiero saber qué suced…

–Hinamori Amu, del reino de los sueños –escuché la voz de Tadase a lo lejos– finalmente has venido, tardaste más de lo que esperábamos.

Tensa, volteé en busca de la procedencia de su voz. Y me encontré con los tres guardianes bloqueando la puerta con expresión seria.

–Has caído en nuestra trampa, chica demonio –Rima pareció satisfecha.

– ¡No soy un demonio! Solo… mitad… –sentía el corazón en la boca. Busqué la mirada de Kuukai con desesperación pero éste miraba hacia un lado con expresión triste.

–Por tu expresión veo que estás asustada, pero no deberías estarlo, solo Ikuto, quizás, un conjuro con agua bendita no le permite levantarse de allí –añadió Tadase.

Volteé a ver a Ikuto con desesperación, el solo me devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué quieren? –pregunté con fuerza.

–No no, Amu, no nos respondas con fuerza, solo pretendemos ayudarte –Tadase parecía querer calmarme.

– ¿En qué? –no cambié mi tono de voz ¿desde cuando era tan valiente?

–Podemos devolverte a tu estado normal… y a tu mundo –Rima parecía más tranquila.

Me paralicé allí, mi respiración se entrecortó y los miré a los tres con perplejidad.

–Mi… mundo… –repetí– ¿y qué pasará con Ikuto? –añadí nerviosa.

–Amu… es nuestro deber destruirlo… –empezó a hablar Kuukai.

Abrí mis brazos frente a Ikuto y negué con la cabeza con fuerza.

– ¡No lo pueden lastimar! –grité.

* * *

><p>El próximo capítulo… bueno, con él ya casi no me tardaré como antes xd quedan como 2 o 3 capis OwO ¿no es genial? Gracias por sus reviews… :3 y por releer el capi 31 ewe (lo hicieron… no? e.e)<p>

Por cierto... si quieren visiten mi cuenta en FictionPress... DesireeValliere porque además del violinista estoy escribiendo una historia llamada Lyce Green Dragon, y ps... si quieren la leen y me dejan un review Dx me dicen que es buena... y queria saber la opinion de mis lectores frecuentes Dx

—Chaito o/ hasta otro día de la semana...


	33. Chapter 33

**Iba a subir este capi en un par de días pero como las hice esperar mucho, pensé que les gustaría más leerlo pronto x3!**

**Tardé un poco porque estoy arreglando los otros capis (colocándoles el guión largo — y arreglando errores e incoherencias, también algunas palabrotas que no se por qué puse tantas xd)**

**Dejen muchos reviews :3 o no continuaré ewé**

* * *

><p>Todos me vieron perplejos, más no pude ver el rostro de Ikuto, temía que si me volteaba, los guardianes harían algo.<p>

—¿Acaso no quieres volver a tu mundo, Amu? —preguntó Kuukai dolido.

—Fíjate, el mismo Kuukai se la ha pasado investigando, hasta encontrar la manera de salvarte de todo esto, con algo de ayuda, por supuesto —dijo Tadase con cierto aire tranquilo.

—¿Por qué quieres defender a ese demonio despreciable? —Rima parecía molesta— no te ha hecho más que daño, una y otra vez.

Yo lo sabía, más que nadie en el mundo, había sentido el dolor que en mi existencia pude vivir con mas intensidad. Había sentido mi mundo quedar reducido a pedazos, y aun así… no entendía como podía amarlo, pero lo hacía.

Pero algo más impresionante es que hubieron momentos en los que sentí odio real, hacia él ¿cómo había podido pasar eso? Lo odiaba con todo mí ser, sus actos me hacían infeliz, pero aun así… yo quería a Ikuto, cerca de mí, aunque fuera para fastidiarme, de alguna manera me había acostumbrado a su lado… ¿humano?

—Yo solo… —me tensé— no puedo dejar que le pase nada —dije con decisión— su esencia sigue mezclada con la mía de alguna forma, de pasarle algo, a mí también —no podía revelarles que realmente lo amaba, ¿cómo reaccionarían?

—¡Eso no es problema, Amu! —gritó Kuukai— con los procedimientos que tenemos, tendrás tu propio ser otra vez, sin nada que ver con ese demonio, ¡podremos enviarte a tu mundo de nuevo! ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Apreté los dientes y bajé el rostro.

—¿Cómo podría regresar?

Quería regresar, pero no quería dejar a Ikuto, de cierto modo…

Una mano conocida tomó la mía que se encontraba extendida cubriendo a Ikuto, volteé a ver quién era el o la responsable de esa mano y di un grito ahogado cuando encontré a Nadeshiko.

Lucía reluciente, sobre el ambiente real, ella brillaba, no como el sol, pero se notaba que no era un ser proveniente de acá. Del otro lado, Yaya también tomo mi mano, y ambas las bajaron.

—Por fin te hemos encontrado —dijeron las dos al unísono. Yo solo exhalé con fuerza, estaba en una situación que no sabría describir.

—¿Cómo han llegado acá? —pregunté a gritos volteándolas a ver con rapidez, sin perder de vista a Ikuto.

—Ellos nos han traído —Nadeshiko observó a los guardianes— llevamos buscándote todo este tiempo, estoy realmente feliz de verte ¡Amu! —me abrazó con fuerza, pero yo me quedé inmóvil, de cierta manera, podía sentir su sangre fluir, su corazón latir, se sentía como el hambre… interminable.

La aparté de mí con suavidad y una mirada confusa.

—Ven con nosotras —dijo Yaya, y con un movimiento de mano, abrió un portal— al cruzarlo hacia nuestro mundo, volverás a ser tu y perderás todo rastro demoníaco ¡lamentamos no haberte podido encontrar antes! Lo que has pasado debió ser horrible.

—Pero ya pasó, Amu, ¡vuelve con nosotras a nuestro mundo perfecto!

Me quedé en mi sitio, inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. La mano de Ikuto tomó la mía de repente y me dirigió una mirada de desesperación.

—No se la pueden llevar —finalmente hablo— no pueden.

—¡Silencio, despreciable animal! —Nadeshiko gritó con furia, con una especie de hechizo que lanzó sobre él, lo lastimó.

—¡No! —Corrí hacia él y lo rodeé con mis brazos y apreté mis ojos— ¡no le hagan nada!

Yaya y Nadeshiko parecieron perplejas, me miraban como diciéndome "¿qué haces, loca?", ellas siempre me habían ayudado, me habían tapado la boca cuando iba a decir algo que consideraban incorrecto pero, ¿cuándo iba a hacer yo lo que me pareciera? Como cuando desafié a Ikuto el primer día en aquella obscura habitación de la "casa maldita", cuando lo había mordido, de no haber hecho lo que hice yo sola, no hubiera terminado así, quizás peor.

—Amu, razona, debes volver, ¡a tu mundo! Donde pertenecemos, fuiste creada para crear sueños, Amu, nunca para ser esto —Yaya parecía herida.

Sentía una presión en el corazón, no me sentía así, por mucho que hubiese sufrido de esta experiencia, por primera vez sentía que algo de lo que hacía llevaba a algo, nunca me había sentido buena en el mundo de los sueños, nunca hacía nada bien, me sentía inútil, que no pertenecía allá. Aunque ahora hubiese mejorado un poco en eso, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Una mano de Ikuto rodeó mi antebrazo y susurró a mi oído:

—Si no aceptas ir con ellas, te van a destruir como a mí… —todos parecían querer escuchar lo que él decía, pero nadie podía por estar lejos.

—¡No le llenes la cabeza de tonterías! —Gritó Tadase— ¡ella pertenece a su mundo, es nuestro deber devolverla!

—Vamos, minirey, no le estoy diciendo nada malo ¬¬ —Ikuto intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero su mano aferraba fuertemente mi antebrazo, como para que no me alejara.

—Amu, por favor —Nadeshiko rogaba— te extrañamos, ¿cómo puedes protegerlo a él si todo lo que te ha hecho es…

No podía soportarlo más, apreté con fuerta a Ikuto contra mí y grité.

—¡Estoy enamorada de él! —apretaba mis ojos con fuerza y sentía mis mejillas arder, quería llorar, y al entreabrir los ojos, Ikuto me miraba con asombro, volteé a ver a las chicas y los guardianes, cuya expresión era de horror— no puedo dejar que le pase algo por mi culpa, ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO AQUÍ! —sollocé sin querer.

—¡Amu, no…! —gritó Kuukai— ¡eso está…!

—Prohibido —susurró Rima con enojo— y Amu ha cruzado la línea.

Sin que nadie pudiera escuchar, le susurré a Ikuto:

—¿Puedes levantarte? —mi voz sonaba tan baja que me enorgullecí aun estando muerta de miedo— vámonos, ¡vámonos de aquí! Ya conseguiré la forma de lidiar con esto…

No sabía qué sucedería después de lo que Rima había dicho, yo temblaba y no quería soltarme de Ikuto, necesitaba un modo de romperle ese conjuro de mantenerlo allí sentado antes de que pudiesen venir en nuestra contra.

Me aferré aún más (si es que se podía) a Ikuto, apreté mis ojos y me concentré con todas mis fuerzas.

_Llamas_, pensé.

Por mi cabeza pasaba todo por delante, cómo fracasaba creando sueños, cómo siempre era la más débil que todos debían cuidar, cómo llegué a ser una carga para Ikuto, cómo llegué a odiarlo para amarlo sin saber la razón de cómo sucedió de repente.

_¡Llamas!,_ gritaba en mi cabeza, normalmente aparecían cuando menos me lo esperaba pero, esta vez las necesitaba sacar a consciencia.

—¡Amu! —escuché a Ikuto— sentí el ambiente más caliente, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, pude ver que allí estaban.

—¡Detengan el conjuro! —Grité desgarradoramente a las llamas— ¡ya, ya! —¿cómo controlaría las llamas yo sola? Si apenas pude activarlas…

Ikuto se movió y con un veloz movimiento, se puso de pie tirando de mi con él hasta quedar en la misma posición, no supe cómo las llamas habrían actuados o qué habría pensado para hacerlas funcionar pero, ¡lo habían hecho!

—¡Amu, qué hiciste! —Yaya gritó despavorida y se alejó con fuerza.

—¡Lo ha liberado! —gritó Tadase— ¡no los dejen escapar!

—¡Amu! —gritaba Nadeshiko— no hagas eso… ¡por favor, él solo te está controlando!

—¡No! —grité en respuesta— él… es la única persona que no… que no me ha querido controlar así —mi mirada era vacía, me daba cuenta de tantas cosas— ¡no pienso escucharlas si le quieren hacer daño!

—Yo no pienso dejar que se la lleven —gruño Ikuto enojado, volteó hacia mí y se acercó peligrosamente, solté un grito al creer que me mordería, pero sopló el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer y voltearlo a ver con perplejidad y un sonrojo bárbaro— es mía ahora.

Ikuto me tomó en brazos y me ordenó apagar las llamas con seriedad.

—¿Qué? Si lo hago… ¡nos atacarán!

El negó con fuerza.

—Ya nos habremos ido —dicho eso, me estremecí— donde no podrán encontrarnos en un tiempo en el que pensaremos qué hacer.

Negué con fuerza.

—¿Y qué si pasa algo malo? —mi voz de quebró— si algo nos sucede…

—No sucederá.

Dentro de mis llamas, era como si todo lo que los demás gritaban fuera de ella no se escuchara, quizás por el momento porque los ignoraba por completo.

Me agarré bien de Ikuto y le dije rápidamente:

—Espero que sea así… —cerré mis ojos asustada y dejé que las llamas se desvanecieran, queriendo confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Ikuto saltó con fuerza hasta atravesar el techo, escuché un "¡deténganlos!" desde dentro de la iglesia, pero no abriría los ojos para ver sus expresiones.

—¡Se siente tan bien poder hacer todo esto con toda su capacidad! —gritó Ikuto, liberado.

Por lo que sentía, saltaba por techos, calles, a una velocidad que no sentía desde el día que me llevó al bosque y… me asesinó. Duró al menos un par de horas, pero temía que si abría la boca terminara tragándome un insecto o algo. Con los ojos entreabiertos observé el rostro concentrado de Ikuto y un leve rubor invadió mis mejillas. Haciéndome parpadear varias veces para entrar en razón.

—Oigo un corazón acelerado, ¿tienes algo, Amu? —me miró rápidamente y siguió concentrado en el camino, esquivando ágilmente docenas de árboles, pues hacía bastante que nos habíamos alejado de la ciudad.

—¡Eh! Es que… yo quería preguntarte… si alguien nos seguía o algo.

Lo vi sonreír.

—Sus presencias desaparecieron a los cinco minutos de correr, hemos ido tan rápido que los perdimos al poco tiempo de escapar.

—¿En serio? —así que de allí venía el dicho "correr como el demonio" o "correr como endemoniado" — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al otro lado de Japón, ya estamos a pocos minutos. Allá tardarán al menos una semana en hallarnos —al escuchar eso me sentí aliviada.

—¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? —pregunté intrigada y nerviosa.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Ikuto redujo la velocidad al avisarme que habíamos llegado, y en una montaña apartada, escondida entre los inmensos y altos árboles, se encontraba una casa estilo tradicional japonés que parecía llevar mucho tiempo abandonada. Era tan hermosa como en las fotos turísticas, y los adornos exteriores eran rojos.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté bajándome de sus brazos algo mareada.

—Una casa abandonada, de alguna forma algo maligno estuvo aquí y dejó una especie de escudo alrededor de la casa que hace que a cualquiera que intente localizar al que se encuentre dentro se le haga más difícil, es a favor de nosotros, por la lejanía, tardarán una semana en llegar hasta acá en autobús o auto, y por el escudo, aunque estén en el mismísimo pueblo de al lado, les costará un millón encontrarnos.

Deslizando la puerta, me adentré a la polvorienta casa, había una mesa baja con cojines, proseguí a un amplio pasillo y al deslizar otra puerta, hallé un futón (esas camas de suelo que tanto usan en Japón) muy amplio y se veía cómodo.

Me recosté en él e Ikuto se sentó junto a donde yo estaba, observándome con curiosidad.

—Así que… has ignorado tu mayor deseo de volver a casa… ¿por protegerme? —subió y bajó las cejas, haciendo que quisiera asfixiarlo con la almohada para que cerrara la boca.

Me giré dándole la espalda y suspiré.

—Sí quiero volver a casa —susurré— pero… no quería… —apreté los ojos, pues se habían aguado— perderte…

—Yo tampoco —murmuró lentamente, algo que me tomó desprevenida.

Me giró hasta yo quedar mirando al techo y se apoyó con las manos y rodillas a los lados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

—¿Con quién pelearía? ¿A quien fastidiaría? —siguió hablando, una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente.

—Me halaga que solo me quieras por esas razones e.e —respondí.

Ikuto sonrió. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era la primera vez que veía a Ikuto sonreír con paz, diversión, esa sinceridad y esa felicidad tan claros en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera taparme la cara o algo me ardieron las mejillas y esa sensación de abejas que hacía tanto no sentía volvía a inundarme, haciendo que las quisiera botar por la boca de tantas y tantas vueltas que me daban.

Recobrando la seriedad de su rostro, desvió la mirada sin quitarse de encima.

—Iré al infierno por esto —lo vi con sorpresa, haciendo que todas esas sensaciones revoltosas desaparecieran y dieran paso a la angustia de sus palabras— había olvidado la misión.

—La misión… —repetí— ¡AH, LA MISIÓN! —grité sin saber que hacer.

—No pienso cumplirla, Amu, no te utilizaré para destruir este mundo y esclavizarlo, ya encontraré otros métodos. Ya no importa lo que diga o mande a hacer mi padre —sostuvo mi barbilla, mis labios temblaban, mi respiración era irregular y fuerte, las abejas me hacían querer ir por algo de agua para calmarlas.

—¿Entonces que harás? ¿Qué quieres? —no sabía qué decir, ¿esto era bueno o malo? No es que yo quisiera que él esclavizara la humanidad algún día D:

Acercando su rostro al mío con una distancia que invadía por completo mi espacio personal, murmuró:

—Estar contigo.

Sentí como si de mí saliera humo, mis mejillas ardían, las abejas volaban con demasiada fuerza para alguna vez compararlas con mariposas.

Levantando un poco mi rostro, Ikuto atrajo mis labios y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sacié un hambre que no sabía que tenía.

Era diferente a los otros besos que Ikuto me había dado, no era profundo, era corto, agradable y suave.

Y mis dudas desaparecieron, pensaba que porque Ikuto no tenía corazón ahora, ya no me querría, pero su padre nunca había tenido corazón, y aun así había amado a Hayley.

"Nunca te enamores de un humano" había visto en sus conocimientos de la vida al morderlo, su padre se lo había dicho. Pero si lo había hecho, significaba…

_Que un demonio si podía amar._

A su manera, claro.

Nos separamos con lentitud, él estaba tranquilo, parecía feliz y satisfecho, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía encontrar una manera correcta de respirar, mis mejillas me ardían, era difícil ver a Ikuto a los ojos en este momento, sentía que me querían dejar allí quieta por lo que quedaba de eternidad, una mirada tan fuerte que me era muy difícil mantenerla.

—Pero la pregunta es… Amu… ¿tú quieres estar conmigo? Sabiendo que para eso tendrías que…

Jadeé, dejando escapar un sonido alarmante. Me levanté un poco hasta quedar arrodillada junto a Ikuto, que también estaba arrodillado ahora, con ojos que me penetraban intensamente.

—Renunciar… —pude decir con dificultad— ¿a mi mundo…?

—No solo a eso —me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza, se inclinó un poco y junto a mi oído dijo con tanta dificultad como yo:

—A tu humanidad…

* * *

><p>¿Necesitas consejos para escribir fanfics? Una de mis mejores amigas en la realidad los da, por medio de su cuenta de Twitter (el arroba no lo olviden xd) FanfictionLRang ó por su web:<p>

fanfiction (guión, rayita, como le digan al -) latin (otro guión) ranger (punto) tumblr (punto) com ella también recomienda fanfics (aunque no sé de qué, pero tiene buen gusto xd)

Y bueno, si me quieren preguntar algo también envíenme un mensajito privado que TODOS LOS CONTESTO :3

Los comentarios **ANONIMOS** están **permitidos** por lo que, si **no tienes cuenta de fanfiction**, **puedes dejarme un review** de todos modos ^^ (desde siempre han estado activados, no se porque no lo han notado .-.)


	34. Chapter 34

Por la madre de todos los pollitos, si ven UN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO avisenme, NECESITO QUE TODO QUEDE BONITO :c! AUN DEBO CORREGIR TODOS LOS CAPIS POR LOS P***S ERRORES AHHH _

OYE **CATY**, ESPERABA TU COMENTARIO ;3 OBVIO KE SE KE ERES UNA DE LAS KE SIEMPRE COMENTA ewe

* * *

><p>Mi boca se abrió por completo, y sin saber por qué, un color un rojo muy fuerte cubrió mi rostro y mis ojos se aguaron de una manera inevitable. Aparté a Ikuto de mí con cuidado y me senté con fuerza en el futón, soltando un gran suspiro para aguantar llorar allí mismo e Ikuto, con una mirada de desesperanza, salió de la habitación.<p>

—Supongo que… —murmuró antes de salir— necesitas tiempo para pensar sobre eso —lo miré de reojo apretando los dientes, aguantando aún— volveré a la casa en un rato, los alrededores también son protegidos por la barrera.

Cuando escuché que estaba lejos, un chillido agudo salió de mi garganta, abracé la polvorienta almohada y empecé a llorar de una manera muy sonora, casi gritando.

—¡No! —grité con fuerza en la almohada.

Me hice un ovillo y abracé mis piernas con mis brazos, no podía parar de llorar, sentía que ya me costaba respirar por tener la nariz tan tapada, pero no podía evitarlo.

No era un error, ¿verdad?, yo me había enamorado de un demonio, que me había hecho mil males, me había maldecido mil veces, y al final terminó cuidando de mí y ayudándome de alguna manera.

No quería considerarlo un error, él no era uno, mi deseo de estar junto a él tranquilamente… jamás había pensado en ser un demonio real para hacerlo realidad.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, soltaba sonoros gemidos de dolor y apretaba los ojos, que me ardían mucho, para no sentir la vista tan borrosa y llena de lágrimas.

—No puede ser un error —sollocé adolorida.

Enamorarse no podía… ser un error.

Recordé el rostro de Ikuto cuando era niño, él había sido piadoso, y le habían castigado por eso. Por eso creció con esa idea en la cabeza, no era culpa de él ser así desde el principio a fin de cuentas.

Y ahora, conmigo, intentaba controlarse. Había tenido conmigo de cierto modo la piedad que no tuvo con nadie más, aunque fuera en los últimos días, pues de resto admitía que no había tenido… mucha piedad que se diga.

No sabía que hacer, sentía odio y amor por él. Odio, por muchas cosas que me había hecho, y amor, por razones obvias.

¿Estaba condenada realmente a no poder amar como quería? ¿Tomaría la decisión correcta? ¿Podría ser capaz de renunciar a un mundo que tanto amaba y a amigas, que aunque me presionaban, quería tanto?

—Ah… ¡maldición! —grité con todos mis pulmones, volviendo a llorar sin control.

**Ikuto's POV**

Una vez que salí de la casa, me alejé corriendo a toda prisa. No quería escuchar a Amu llorar, sabía que iba a llorar.

Deteniéndome en seco, brinqué tan fuerte hasta quedar ágilmente de pie en la rama de un árbol. Y apoyándome en el tronco, me resbalé hasta quedar sentado.

Y una vez allí, cabizbajo, con la luz de la luna colándose entre las miles de hojas que me rodeaban, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Quería destruirlo todo, quería golpear todo a mi paso, necesitaba destrozar humanos.

Pero no podía en este momento, ni tocar el violín que los guardines me habían quitado.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para dejar que me atraparan de ese modo?_

Había metido a Amu en un lío también, y ahora, por ser tan imprudente y apresurado, le había propuesto la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Renunciar a la humanidad.

Pero necesitaba preguntárselo, quería realmente saber… que quería estar conmigo.

Y ya no lo podía ocultar, ya no iba a hacerlo más, estaba enamorado de Amu, una humana, o algo así, una chica mágica con demasiada humanidad, pero la amaba, como nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo.

¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo exactamente? Siempre pensé que divertirme al molestarla y morderla era normal, pero luego… cuando se sonrojaba, cuando gritaba, cuando decía mi nombre, era como si ese corazón que había tenido en ese entonces fuera a explotar, lo había atribuido a la plenitud de tener una chica mascota para torturarla todo lo que quisiera pero, de cierto modo, descubrí que no era así.

Ya no disfrutaba hacerla sufrir, mi lado demoníaco quería hacerlo, pero otro lado que no sabía que existía me rogaba a gritos no ponerle un dedo encima.

Y no podía volver el tiempo atrás, ya no estábamos en la seguridad de un lugar seguro realmente, como para seguir molestándola, ocultándola del mundo.

Amu era… una muñequita de porcelana, tan frágil, tan llorona, tan inocente. Y también era de hierro, porque había resistido mis maldades, era fuerte e intentaba seguir adelante para volver a su mundo, era consciente de las cosas, y _había ido a buscarme_.

No sentía el corazón, no lo oía palpitar, pero pensar en Amu, me recordaba a esa sensación. La de ser humano y poder sentir todo con más profundidad.

Sin duda iba a protegerla, de cualquier forma, fuera cual fuese su decisión, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Si elegía volver a su mundo, le prometería hacer todo lo posible para no dejar que me hicieran daño, así no la preocuparía otra vez.

¿La castigarían en su mundo por lo que había hecho? ¿Sería una exiliada por defender a un demonio? ¿O la admirarían por haber tomado una buena decisión y apartarse de "un despreciable demonio" como yo?

No quería que le esperara nada malo del otro lado. Tampoco quería que se fuera lejos de mí, ¿podría ser tan egoísta para negarle ir? ¿Resistiría cuando me dijera que no renunciaría a su humanidad? ¿Podría llegar a querer matarla? No… ¿estaría preparado realmente para su respuesta?

Apreté el puño.

¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que la amaría tranquilamente? Que realmente llegaríamos a estar como yo quería.

¿Tendría ella oportunidad de volver si ya los guardianes la buscaban como si fuera una criminal, le darían la oportunidad esta vez?

Me tensé, ¿y si le hacían algo?

Si tuviese mi violín, podría vencerlos fácilmente.

Pero no lo tenía, así que tendría que encontrar otra manera.

—Amu... —murmuré para mi mismo— ¿qué vas a decidir ahora? —terminé subiendo el rostro hacia las iluminadas hojas de los árboles.

**Amu's POV**

Me sentía pegajosa.

Me senté en el futón, ¿por cuánto había dormido?

Estirándome, me levanté y me limpié el sudor de la frente.

—¿Es que acá no hay aire acondicionado? =_= —me dije a mi misma.

Al deslizar la puerta, encontré a Ikuto dormido en frente de ésta, sentado y apoyado en la pared del estrecho pasillo, cabizbajo, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor.

Verlo me hacía sentir pequeño el corazón, yo aún no sabía que decidir.

"Renunciar a tu humanidad" dijo la voz de Ikuto en mi cabeza, la cual agité con fuerza para apartar esos pensamientos dolorosos un rato.

Me agaché en frente de él, mirándolo con ojos tristes. Levanté su rostro suavemente por su barbilla y con uno de mis dedos, limpié el sudor de una de sus mejillas.

Él se removió un poco. Me aparté de golpe pensando que lo había despertado, pero por suerte, parecía que no lo había hecho.

—Qué no daría para que tus ojos volvieran a tener el color de los míos —le murmuré aprovechando su inconsciencia.

Me cansé de estar agachada, así fui a la cocina en busca de algún signo de hidratación para no ahogarme en ese vapor.

Había varias cosas en bolsas de papel, parecía que Ikuto había llegado al pueblo y traído algunas cosas de beber.

Serví agua en un vaso viejo y la bebí, refrescándome como nunca pensé que lo haría.

—_Aguaa_ —suspiré aliviada una vez que la bebí.

Lavé un trapo viejo que estaba cerca y dejándolo frío, me dirigí a Ikuto y se lo pasé cuidadosamente por el rostro, para refrescarlo un poco. Me sonrojaba mucho al estar tan cerca de él, teniendo el poder de agarrarle el rostro como quisiese, de verle en su estado más vulnerable.

En cuanto hube terminado y separado apenas el trapo unos centímetros de su rostro, su mano tomó mi muñeca con gran rapidez y abrió los ojos de golpe, dirigiéndome una mirada pícara y una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ikuto! —grité avergonzada intentando apartarme.

—¿Qué me hacías mientras dormía? —subió y bajó las cejas, sentí como mil espadas atravesándome.

—¡No pienses cosas que no son! ¡baka! —grité enrojecida soltándome de su agarre— solo vi que tenías mucho calor… eso es todo —bajé la mirada sintiendo varias abejas.

Él solo suspiró y soltó mi muñeca.

—Ah.

Transcurrieron unos veinte segundos en silencio, me puse la mano detrás de la nuca y desvié la mirada entrecerrada.

—No… —empecé a decir— ¿qué hacías?

—Fui al pueblo por algo de comer, pero no encontré a nadie que valiese la pena así que terminé trayendo agua.

Apreté mis manos, inquieta.

—¿Cuándo eres demonio completo, puedes saborear la comida humana aunque sea? —pregunté de repente pensando en que extrañaba el sabor de un pastel.

—No —se limitó a decir.

—¿Y no te aburres de la carne y la sangre?

—Pues parece que tú no lo has hecho aún —levantó una ceja.

—¡Es porque no llevo tanto alimentándome de eso! Si yo… —quería decir que si fuera un demonio completo por tanto tiempo me aburriría de comer eso, pero habían dos desventajas de decir eso, primero, que no me podía aburrir, sí que me gustaba alimentarme de eso, y segundo, de alguna manera llevaba todo esto al tema del demonio completo— nada, olvídalo.

Él miró con firmeza.

—Amu, no te hagas la tonta, aún tienes los ojos enrojecidos —me dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba un poco.

Inconscientemente los apreté y los sentí secos y ardientes, exhalé con fuerza avergonzada y entristecida.

—Yo aún no puedo decidir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con nervios, mas éstos no interrumpían su expresión seria.

Apreté los dientes, no estaba segura de que responder.

—Amo mi mundo… pero también… —A ti, ¿por qué me costaba decirlo? Temía como fuera a reaccionar si decía algo así con tanta naturalidad— yo… ¡ah!

Grité cuando Ikuto colocó su frente en mi hombro.

—Mi familia… —intenté seguir explicando algo temblorosa. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, ¡no podía! Su roce me hacía sentir rara, feliz, pero rara.

Sentía su respiración allí en mi hombro, respiraba con fuerza como yo, ¿sentiría lo mismo cuando entrábamos en contacto?

Mis ojos estaban aguados, acerca del tema de mi familia, recordaba a la vez una conversación que había tenido con mi madre hacía no mucho.

—¿Qué harás al graduarte de la escuela? —decía mi madre mientras se sentaba a un borde de mi cama, con cariño.

—Está decidido, seré una _Free Dreamer_ —respondí con energía— yo sé que te hubiera gustado que fuera nada más _Dreamer,_ pero es que hacer sueños es muy difícil y dedicar mi vida a eso sería…

—No, no hija —respondió con una sonrisa pasando uno de sus brazos por mi hombro en un abrazo improvisado— nunca hagas algo por complacernos, haz las cosas que te gusten.

—Pero seguro que ustedes…

—Amu —me besó la frente— hija, no nos haría feliz verte hacer algo que no quieres, al contrario, cuando tú decides algo y sonríes, eres feliz, y ese es el mejor regalo que nos puedes dar.

—¿Y si ser una Free Dreamer me deja lejos de casa? ¿y si viajo a otros lados del mundo de los sueños? ¿No estarías triste?

—No importará cuán lejos estés, siempre sabrás que te apoyo en todo lo que quieras, no importa lo que sea. Estés lejos o cerca, sé que estarás feliz y desde acá, tu padre y yo siempre lucharemos para verte siempre así —me abrazó completamente— hija… decide lo que quieras, pero nunca… nunca dejes que otros decidan por ti… lo que quieras hacer, sea lo que sea, se que será maravilloso.

—Mamá…

Ella sonrió con energía.

—¡Descuida, Amu! No te pongas así, puedes viajar a donde quieras y hacer lo que te guste, juro que siempre te apoyaremos, sabemos que sabes lo que haces, es una promesa —su voz era tan dulce como un pastel, y sus sentimientos tan puros como el agua al mencionar esas palabras.

Mis ojos se aguaban a la vez que sorbía por la nariz

Ikuto se apartó de mi hombro y sostuvo ambos míos, me miró con ojos cansados y preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Qué sucede? Si no puedes responder ahora yo…

—No —negué con fuerza— es que yo… —mi voz se quebró— yo extraño a mis padres —lo abracé con fuerza, él estaba frío, pero no tardó en rodearme también con sus brazos— tengo miedo de decidir, de no volver a ver las personas que amo otra vez. De algún modo sé que me apoyarían fuera cual fuera mi decisión pero… no verlos más… el no poder decirles aunque sea una vez más que los amo…

—Ellos lo saben perfectamente —murmuró Ikuto en mi oído— yo sé que… de algún modo, tu se los has dejado claro con todo lo que has hecho.

Por un momento, su boca buscó mi cuello, las llamas surgieron de mí tan repentinamente como también un gemido de miedo.

—¡E-espera! —grité intentando detener sus intenciones. Ikuto se detuvo en seco cuando sentí que había abierto su boca. Me separé de él y me apoyé en la pared aún sentada en el suelo—no podemos… estar tan cerca —dije entrecortadamente mientras empezaba a sentir hambre— no me muerdas…

Me dolía decirle que no lo hiciera, pero todo significaba para mí un hilo apunto de romperse, el hilo de mi humanidad, de mi control, si lo mordía él podría morderme también en cualquier momento, y aunque yo supiera que morderme sería la manera de estar a su lado, tampoco estaba lista para saber a qué consecuencias me enfrentaba. Me costaba mantener todo en orden en mi cabeza.

La vista se me hacía nublada, la cabeza me palpitaba y solo quería salir corriendo, pero no podía, no me lo iba a permitir, no sería más cobarde.

Ikuto reaccionó al darse cuenta que le miraba el cuello y cabizbajo, dijo:

—¿Me vas a morder?

Suspiré alarmada, me sentía seca, la sensación de frescura del agua parecía haberse quemado ya.

—Yo… —dije intentando contenerme— yo no puedo, si no mantengo la distancia…

—Puedo… —volvió a acercarse hasta apoyar una mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza— sentir como tiemblas, como sientes el hambre, mi percepción de cada una de tus sensaciones es fuerte.

_Malditos sentidos avanzados de demonio completo._

Me abracé a mi misma intentando no verle a los ojos.

—¡No intentes convencerme de…!

El sonido de la tela en roce me detuvo y al mirar de reojo y vi como se quitaba la camisa.

—¡Basta de esto! —grité intentando apartarme de la tentativa situación— ¡no abuses de mi hambre, idiota!

—Parece que piensas que te morderé, pero no es así, no pienso hacer nada hasta que no decidas así que… déjate de tonterías y al menos bebe sangre para no desmayarte.

No comía desde hacía ya… desde la mañana del día anterior, y ahora debía ser la madrugada del día actual, como las 4am.

Tragué pesadamente y tensándome.

—No puedo hacerlo —repetí.

Acercó su cuello dejándose totalmente expuesto.

_¿Alguien le puede conseguir una condenada camisa?,_ pensé mientras me sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

—No me hagas encontrar métodos de hacerte comer, eres como una niña que no se quiere terminar los vegetales.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—No me harás hacerlo, no tienes maneras de…

—Si no lo haces ahora me veré obligado a quitarme algo más que la camisa… —murmuró en mi oído con voz pícara.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —grité sin querer, me tapé la boca e Ikuto se apartó un poco para sonreír burlonamente al ver mi sonrojo inmenso, de poder invocar a las abejas que sentía ahora al mundo exterior, haría que ellas lo matasen a picotones.

—Quien lo diría, sigues igual de pervertida…

—¡Ya deja los métodos sucios! —grité avergonzada, quería que se alejara más, pero solo estábamos cara a cara, tan cerca…

—Tú eres la que me haría hacer esas cosas sucias de no hacerme caso.

—¡Ah! —grité enojada, ¿qué otra opción tenía?— ¡lo haré! —Me maldije mil veces por dentro— ¡pero no hagas nada de eso, por favor! —continué mientras me tapaba los ojos, mi voz salía chillona, como la de una niña pequeña berrando porque no conseguía lo que quería.

Ikuto sonrió y volvió a acercarse para dejarme morder con facilidad.

—Me las pagarás por esto, jura que no me morderás.

—Lo juro.

Con el ceño fruncido con preocupación, me acerqué a escasos milímetros de su piel del cuello, pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme y saqué los dientes afilados para morderlo.

Temblaba, sentía la respiración cortada.

—Vamos, muérdeme —murmuró Ikuto con su voz ronca.

—Estúpido gato pervertido… —murmuré.

Y le clavé los dientes en el cuello, con tanta fuerza, rabia y mucha hambre que Ikuto soltó un gemido de dolor, apreté los ojos avergonzada sin poderme disculpar.

Empecé a beber toda la sangre que salía de la herida con desesperación, un día sin comer se me había hecho eterno, necesitaba llenarme, más y más, una vez que saboreaba su sangre era muy difícil detenerme.

Ikuto se levantó con fuerza hasta quedar de pie y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme, éste solo me sostuvo con sus brazos también para hacer lo mismo.

Casi podía sentir sus pensamientos a través de su sangre.

"_No podemos estar juntos, está prohibido…"_

Y mordía con más rabia cada vez que lo escuchaba dentro de mí.

Ikuto parecía sufrir un poco, era más fuerte que yo, que normalmente lloriqueaba cuando mi piel era levemente perforada.

_¡Y odio eso! ¡Detesto que sea tan difícil estar juntos!, _respondía yo con mis pensamientos.

Ikuto contenía su rabia por la misma razón que yo, podía sentirlo en todo a nuestro alrededor, en él mismo, en su tensión, en su manera de apretarme tan fuerte.

Mi boca ensangrentada se separó de su cuello al gemir de dolor en cuanto me estrelló contra una pared en la misma posición en que estábamos, pero seguí otra vez, mordiéndolo con más fuerza esta vez.

Él caminaba por el pasillo conmigo mordiéndolo, chocando con todos los lados posibles, lastimando mi espalda, la suya, sus hombros, todo.

Cada uno le hacía daño al otro de la manera que podía, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y sangre, mi espalda de moretones y mi hambre parecía aumentar. La rabia contenida en ambos salió a relucir en cada segundo que pasaba, era como si nos dijéramos cuánto odiábamos la situación con cada golpe.

Ikuto soltaba un gruñido de dolor cada vez que yo mordía más fuerte, desahogándome.

Un paso, otro paso, cada paso era pesado en él, finalmente volvió a golpearme contra una pared sujeta a él y apoyó la mano junto a mi cabeza en la pared, sosteniéndome con solo una sola.

Por supuesto, y entre todo, nos caímos, quedando lejos de él.

Un grito desgarrador salió de los dos, no por el golpe, sino por el dolor de la rabia y el odio que sentíamos por la situación. Sus pensamientos, conocimientos del amor entre demonios y humanos, sus penas, todo recorría mi cabeza por lo que había absorbido en su sangre.

"_No poder estar juntos" "¿Estará bien cuando yo ya no esté?" "No puedo soportar no poder morderla"_

Y uno más fuerte seguía resonando en mi cabeza:_ "La amo"_

Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de la sangre de Ikuto, su puño golpeó el suelo con fuerza y furia mientras gritaba con rabia, mientras que yo, entre gritos, apreté los ojos y empecé a llorar otra vez.

_Ya no puedo soportarlo más…_ pensé a gritos mientras intentaba moverme, pero no podía, todo me dolía, el cuerpo, el corazón, _la humanidad._

_Tengo que decidir ahora_

* * *

><p>Hola ;w; pues este es el penúltimo capi... no se sabe que va a decidir Amu D:<p>

Dejen reviews... mi meta es llegar a los 200 antes de terminarlo... podre lograrlo? T_T

lo subi tarde para crear suspenso xd klajskajsaksj

emmm **no es necesario tener una cuenta de fanfiction para dejar reviews, ya que se permiten los revs anonimos! :3**

**PD: SUBIRE EL ULTIMO CAP DESPUES DE ARREGLAR TODO EL FIC CON LOS GUIONES LARGOS — COMO ESTE, MEJORAR LA REDACCION VIEJA MIA DE ESA EPOCA XD Y LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS :3 MAS PALABRAS QUE LES FALTA UNA LETRA PORKE EL TONTO TECLADO NO LAS MARCA e.e**

**no tardare mucho, paciencia :c**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bueno mi gente, de verdad re-edité todo el fic, ya está arreglado, no ha cambiado la historia, solo detallitos (pueden volver a leerlo, esta bonito como lo puse xd)**

* * *

><p>"<em>No dejes que nuestro amor se transforme en tragedia como Julieta, llévame a un lugar lejano, eso es lo que deseo. Papa y mamá les deseo muy buenas noches, espero que esta vez tengan muy dulces sueños, es hora de que los adultos duerman. Te pido no me lastimes, sólo se amable, pues la amargura nunca me ha gustado, quizás sea porque siempre comí pasteles que mamá me dio"<em>

"_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables, pero somos vulnerables, son las cosas de la vida que me quedan por vivir. Duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar, todo está tan gris"_

* * *

><p><strong>El violinista, último capítulo<strong>

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde que paso todo aquello. No era capaz de controlar las ansias cuando Ikuto me hablaba, ambos estábamos molestos, no estaba segura de la razón, quizás la misma de siempre, saber todas las dificultades que nos esperaban.

Me había presionado para decidir rápido, pero no podía, todo me resultaba demasiado pesado en la cabeza, sabía lo que quería, pero tenía miedo, y me odiaba por ser una miedosa.

Estaba sentada en el pasillo de afuera de la casa, apoyada en la gran pared de madera, observando el espeso bosque, cuyo contenido no pude descifrar por la obscuridad de la noche, era muy tarde.

Tenía sueño, pero la tensión dentro de la casa era tan pesada que no podía dormir. Hacía horas que me había sentado allí, desde el atardecer, y ahora debían ser como las once.

—Así que aquí estabas —murmuró Ikuto, a lo que sólo volteé a mirarlo sin expresión.

—Ah, sí —dije mientras rodeaba mis piernas con los brazos y apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas.

—Escúchame un momento, Amu —murmuró Ikuto mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo solo asentí.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó mis hombros y acercándose un poco murmuró:

—Ellos ya están cerca.

—¿Cómo? —Grité en un sobresalto— ¿no tardarían una semana? —añadí temblando.

—Se las han arreglado muy bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que están cerca?

—Los puedo sentir, y no me refiero de cerca en auto, están cerca de la casa —se puso de pie y jalándome por la mano, me levantó a mi también— tenemos que irnos.

—¿De qué nos sirve si nos volverán a alcanzar? —pregunté molesta.

—No podemos…

—¡Si podemos hacer algo, peleemos contra ellos! —de repente cerré la boca de golpe ante lo que había dicho, no era mala idea pero, tampoco quería herir a nadie, y menos a Kuukai, pero… ¿Qué tal si en algún momento tendría que hacerlo? ¿Podría?

—No lo harías, te conozco bien. Y sobre todo no soportarías herir a Kuukai…

—Nadie dijo que yo lo heriría…

—Tendrías que hacerlo, le guste o no, si nos deja huir, las consecuencias las llevará él, y después de eso no podrás volverlo a ver nunca.

Apreté el puño y me zafé de su agarre.

—Vámonos —murmuré frunciendo el ceño sin nada más que decir— pero esta vez quiero saber a donde.

—Ahora no tengo nada en mente, pensé en llegar algún lugar de improvisación…

Hayley pasó por mi cabeza, su padre era un exorcista y ella se pasó la vida huyendo de un lugar a otro lejos de Aruto para protegerlo, ¿tendría que huir siempre con Ikuto ahora como ella lo hacía? ¿Hasta que ocurriera algo grave?

Mientras guardábamos las pocas cosas que teníamos (incluyendo el futón, cosa que nos robamos de allí), una preocupación grande pasaba por mi cabeza, enfrentar el problema.

No quería vivir huyendo, quería aclarar las cosas, yo debía…

—No te distraigas, Amu, apresúrate —dijo casi arrastrándome fuera de la casa, y en cuanto nos detuvimos y pasaron los segundos, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos en busca de apoyo moral.

Ahora yo hablaba con voz temblorosa.

—Ikuto… esto me asusta ¿por cuánto debemos huir? ¿Qué debemos hacer para que no nos persigan, como va a continuar esto?

—No lo sé, ¡no puedo saber nada si tú no decides nada! ¡Yo soy el que debería preguntar qué hacer! ¿Vas a volver a tu mundo o no? ¡No se si buscar una manera de que te dejen ir ahora o de arreglármelas para que estés conmigo! ¡Todos estos días te he dado tiempo para pensar! No puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera, esta situación es peligrosa y ambos podemos morir por eso, ¿por qué no lo ves? ¡Es importante decidir ahora, para poder hacer algo!, en ese caso no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que nos encuentren y nos ataquen por sorpresa —su expresión era furiosa gritaba y de no ser porque sabía controlarse, sus llamas hubieran congelado todo el bosque.

—¿Qué rayos quieres que haga? ¡Apenas tengo quince años! Soy insegura, tengo miedo de todo, de dejar todo lo que alguna vez conocí, de dejarte a ti, de quedarme con alguien ¿acaso no piensas que este es un mundo por completo desconocido para mí? ¿Qué se supone que debo decidir? ¡Solo tengo miedo! —caí de rodillas al suelo y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Yo solo era una niña, una pequeña niña que no sabía nada del mundo real, de lo que debía hacer.

—¡Te amo! —Grité con fuerza— ¡pero por favor, no me obligues a decidir ahora, dejar todo lo que una vez quise es muy duro para mí! ¡Se cuales son las consecuencias, al igual que tú, pero no sé qué hacer ahora!

Estuve a punto de empezar a llorar, pero Ikuto me volvió a levantar, intentando no decir nada imprudente.

—Hay un templo —empezó a decir con nervios— está cerca pero, ese lugar aumenta nuestros poderes debido a que está maldito, es un lugar abandonado al que nunca nadie ha ido en años desde que hubo un incendio allí. Pero la estructura sigue en pie.

No sabía que responder, había ignorado mis palabras y ya empezaba a moverse.

Empezó a correr, y por primera vez, tuve que ir tras él, por supuesto, él corría un poco más lento para esperarme, pero nuestra velocidad nos hacía ir a buen paso.

No tardamos en llegar, me estremecí debido a que el camino hacia aquel templo era una aldea convertida en cenizas, algunas bases de casas seguían en pie ennegrecidas, era un pueblo fantasma ahora, y al final del camino, grande, potente y tenebroso, se encontraba un templo muy alto y en su mayoría era negro, debido al fuego que una vez se presenció allí.

No quise preguntarle nada de ese lugar a Ikuto.

—Aún nos siguen —gruñó maldiciendo por lo bajo— no sé a donde más ir.

Tensa, seguí mirando el interior del lugar, todo estaba quemado, destrozado. Por algún extraño presentimiento, me arrodillé y toqué el suelo cubierto de cenizas de hacía años que nunca habían sido arrastradas por el viento.

Como un latido del corazón, sentí lo que había ocurrido allí, quién había estado allí.

—Hayley quemó esto —le dije a Ikuto, no sabía como, pero podía sentirlo con todo mi ser— hace veinte años, y por eso este lugar está maldito, un demonio estuvo aquí, y fue ella, estaba enojada por lo que ocurrió con su vida. Me pregunto que será de ella hoy en día…

Ikuto me observó confundido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé, solo pude sentirlo, no tendría idea de cómo explicarlo, pero es seguro lo que digo.

—Al igual que nosotros al dar advertencias —se escuchó la voz de Tadase haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Grité— ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido? —pregunté a Ikuto con desesperación.

—Nosotras los trajimos —ahora la voz de Nadeshiko resonaba por el lugar, una luz iluminó una parte del techo, los guardianes, ella y Yaya se encontraban en un pasillo cerca de éste que daba vista hacia el piso de abajo donde estábamos nosotros.

—Eso explica cómo nos hallaron tan rápido, ellas abren portales siguiendo tu rastro humano. La última vez llegaron al pueblo y no a la casa debido a la barrera —me susurró Ikuto.

Ambos corrimos hacia las escaleras destruidas, subimos a brincos saltando los peldaños rotos y de alguna manera intentábamos hallar algo o algún lugar para escondernos o fuera útil.

—¿Puedes pelear contra ellos? —pregunté jadeando mientras corría tras él entre los pasillos fuera del alcance de los guardianes.

—No, cuando están los tres y ahora esas dos, será imposible que les ganemos, salvo huyendo de aquí.

—¡Seguirían siguiéndonos!

—Debemos encontrar una manera de detenerlos por un largo tiempo —dijo revisando las habitaciones que encontrábamos por delante en busca de algún escape que no fuera la puerta frontal.

—Los has vencido antes, ¿qué necesitas para debilitarlos ahora?

Ikuto se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme con ojos que gritaban.

—Comer.

Me congelé allí mismo, que yo supiera, él no había comido nada desde hacía cuatro días.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunté totalmente consternada, el silencio me ahogaba— ¿por qué no comiste nada en todo este tiempo?

Ikuto agachó la cabeza.

—No sirve de nada beber sangre si no es de la persona que amas.

Di un paso hacia atrás hasta golpearme con la pared del pasillo, las rodillas me temblaban.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con la sangre, idiota, me refiero a comer!

—Huelga —murmuró mientras seguía adelante por el pasillo, ignorando el resto de mis palabras.

—¡Holy Crown! —gritó Tadase, abriendo un agujero en la pared junto nosotros, dejando un gran agujero entre los dos, que estábamos a distancia.

—¡Corre! —gritó Ikuto saltando hacia ellos, haciendo todo lo que podía.

—¡No te voy a dejar a aquí! —grité con fuerza.

—¡No lo defiendas! —Yaya se abalanzó sobre mí, sin dejar que me moviera, pataleé y grite ante su agarre pero no lograba quitármela de encima— ¡por favor, detente, Amu!

—¡No! —grité desgarradoramente, desesperada por no poder ver a través del agujero y ver que sucedía con Ikuto.

—¡Qué rayos te ha hecho ese idiota en la cabeza! ¡Debes volver con nosotras antes de que te destruyan a ti también!

Sin poder responder, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Volver a mi mundo, a mi hogar, dejar de ser un demonio. ¿Quería o no quería eso?

Me coloqué boca abajo entre mis desesperados movimientos de zafarme, pero eso solo le facilitó a Yaya agarrarme.

—¡Basta, Yaya!

—¡No dejaré que sigas controlada por lo que sea que te hizo ese demonio!

Nadeshiko apareció, tapando mi vista del agujero del frente, ayudó a sostenerme hasta colocarme de pie, ambas me tomaban de los brazos y yo pataleaba y gritaba, no era fuerte, no podía detener sus hechizos paralizadores contra mí.

—¡Por favor! —grité con la voz quebrada— ¡déjenme!

—¡Amu! —escuché a Ikuto desde detrás de la pared, respondiendo a mis gritos.

—¡Tadase! —gritó Nadeshiko acelerada apretándome más.

Mis lágrimas me resbalaban por la mejilla por montón, no dejaba de llorar, en eso Tadase apareció apresurado por el agujero en la pared y se colocó frente a mí.

—Ya pronto terminará —me murmuró Tadase elevando un frasco de agua que supuse era agua bendita, todo mi cuerpo gritaba salir de allí, de alejarme de ese líquido.

—¡No la toquen! —gritó Ikuto atravesando el agujero en la pared, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Rima y Kuukai lo arrojaron fuera de allí otra vez, yéndose con él para distraerlo por más tiempo.

Kuukai no parecía tan enojado como Rima, parecía que lo que hacía, lo hacía infeliz.

_¿Estará preocupado por mí?_

Mi atención volvió a Tadase, que elevaba el frasco y lo acercaba a mi ahora abierto, solté un grito ahogado, me estaba ahogando con eso cerca.

—Bébelo —me ordenó con fuerza.

—¡No! —grité desesperada intentando soltarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Tadase sostuvo con fuerza mi mandíbula y vertió contra mi voluntad el líquido en mi boca. Intenté escupirlo, pero él la tapaba y me estaba ahogando.

—¡Traga ya!

Solté un gemido, intentando escupir.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, pateé con todas mis fuerzas sin saber a donde, me sentía débil y cansada, la presencia de ese líquido en mi boca me mataba por dentro.

Y sin poder evitarlo, tragué.

—¡No! —escuché decir a Ikuto, mientras Yaya y Nadeshiko me dejaban caer al suelo.

* * *

><p>Con la respiración acelerada, sentía que perdía una parte de mí, no podía moverme, todo el cuerpo me dolía, Ikuto parecía no dejar de pelear con los otros guardianes y yo apreté el puño con fuerza maldiciendo con todo en mi interior.<p>

—Ya serás humana otra vez.

Volteé a ver a Tadase con dolor en mis ojos, estaba llena de lágrimas y la garganta me dolía de tanto gritar.

—No… por favor… —sollocé dejando caer mi cabeza en el suelo otra vez. Cerré mis ojos, derrotada, quedándome allí inmóvil por unos segundos mientras Tadase iba contra Ikuto y Yaya y Nadeshiko se quedaban conmigo.

Sentí vapor desprenderse de mí, como cuando tenía muchísimo calor, pero sentía frío.

—¡Es humana! —gritó Yaya aliviada, girándome en mi sitio mientras sentía un gran pánico recorrerme el cuerpo.

Pero no podía abrir los ojos.

—Funcionó esa mezcla que hicieron los guardianes, nos pudimos deshacer de su parte demoníaca, debemos hacerla cruzar el portal y dejar que ellos se ocupen de ese demonio que controlaba a Amu.

_No… ¡no!_

Abrí los ojos con pocas fuerzas y vi un portal abrirse en frente de mí. Consientes de mi estado despierto de ojos cerrados, ambas me levantaron por los brazos y me acercaron a él casi arrastrándome.

—Ikuto… —lloriqueé con la voz chillona, totalmente destrozada— ayúdame…

La luz del portal empezaba a fundir mi rostro, intenté voltear atrás en busca de seguir viendo el mundo humano.

Y cuando lo hice, Ikuto pareció ser arrojado contra el agujero de la pared y llegar al pasillo, sin detenerse a quejarse del dolor, corrió hacia el portal y estiró la mano, que tomé débilmente zafando una de mis manos de Nadeshiko, que había bajado la guardia al pensar que ya me tenían en su red.

Ikuto jaló con fuerza, zafándome de ellas, que voltearon perplejas y gritaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Saliendo del portal, intentaron lanzarse contra Ikuto, pero éste salió corriendo conmigo en brazos, pasando de lado a los guardianes que empezaban a perseguirnos también.

La velocidad de Ikuto era inigualable, corrió subiendo escaleras como la luz (al menos eso sentía yo, no podía ver nada) hasta llegar a un lugar cuya puerta azotó con tanta fuerza que los oídos me dolían.

Si estábamos en la parte más alta de ese templo, entonces estábamos muy lejos de los guardianes aún.

—Amu, ¡Amu! —gritó Ikuto depositándome en el suelo y golpeando mi mejilla suavemente, y luego, con mas fuerza— abre los ojos, por favor, ¡Amu! —gritó desgarrado.

_Desgarrado…_

Ikuto jamás había gritado tan desesperadamente.

Pero no podía moverme, me sentía tan mal que era imposible.

—Por favor… —su voz se quebró, lo sentía allí, pero no podía verlo.

Apoyó su frente en mi pecho con fuerza.

—Por favor, _despierta…_

Intentaba hacer cualquier movimiento, pero el cuerpo seguía sin responderme, me sentía totalmente perdida en alguna especie de obscuridad y solo gritaba por dentro.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortabas y jadeantes, y reuniendo muchas fuerzas, abrí los ojos finalmente, pero estos intentaban cerrarse.

El lugar era muy, pero muy pequeño y no tenía techo, lo cual hacía que se viera la intensa y obscura noche que nos rodeaba ahora, Ikuto estaba arrodillado encima de mí con sus piernas a mis costados para no aplastarme, me apretaba con fuerza y hundía su cabeza en mi pecho intentando contener algo que parecían lágrimas.

Subiendo mi mano con dificultad, la puse encima de su cabeza y suspiré, haciéndole saber que estaba despierta con una caricia en la cabeza, sintiendo su suave cabello entre mis dedos.

—Iku…

Levantó el rostro como un rayo y tomando el mío entre sus manos me besó.

Con desesperación, fuerza, y todos los sentimientos contenidos allí, me besaba una y otra vez.

Apreté mis ojos, pero yo también lo besaba, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, lo cual me costó debido a mi estado exhausto, pero me sentía feliz, aliviada de tenerlo allí, en mis brazos, los dos juntos al fin.

Pronto necesité aire y nos separamos jadeando, busqué sus ojos como loca y cuando por fin los encontré, una enorme paz me invadió.

—Tus ojos son color ámbar de nuevo —murmuró enojado y lastimado, no podía soportar verlo así, era tan desgarrador como lo que nos había sucedido hace poco.

Yo era humana otra vez.

Había estado a punto de cruzar un portal, y justo entre la mitad de la realidad y mi mundo, Ikuto me había salvado. Y si yo consideraba no volver a mi mundo como una salvación, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Zafando mis brazos de su cuello, desabroché un par de botones de mi camiseta, bajando la parte que cubría uno de mis hombros, haciendo que Ikuto se sobresaltara.

—Solo hay una manera… de vencerlos —le murmuré entre jadeos— y sólo podemos si ambos somos… más fuertes que antes.

Primero, me miró perplejo, luego, su rostro se apaciguó.

Y echando mi cabello hacia atrás suavemente con una de sus manos, besó mi frente y no se separó de allí por unos segundos.

—Prométeme que vamos a ganar —le murmuré mientras se acercaba a mi cuello.

Y abrazándome con fuerza, me mordió.

Apreté los ojos con brusquedad, sentía dolor otra vez y mi espalda se arqueó dejando escapar de mi garganta un grito desgarrador.

Otro suspiro se me escapó, pasando mis brazos hacia su espalda, apreté su camiseta en puños.

Era un dolor tan desgarrador que no podía compararlo con ningún otro, mi piel no era tan fuerte como siendo mitad demonio, Ikuto mordía mucho más fuerte que la primera vez que me lo había hecho.

Pero pronto, mis ojos dejaron de hacer fuerza, los puños con que arrugué la camiseta de Ikuto se aflojaron y ahora solo la estaba sosteniendo.

Y se sentía como los dioses.

Unas cosquillas recorrieron el lugar donde mordía, sin saber cómo, ahora yo sonreía y sentía millones y millones de abejas en el estómago, era incómodo, pero genial.

Jadeé sin querer, avergonzándome de dejar salir sonidos tan poco decentes, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Estuvimos así unos veinte segundos, hasta que Ikuto se separó de mí, dejándome mareada en el frío suelo. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos encima de mí y esperó a que abriera los ojos.

Otra vez, los sonidos eran más agudos y perceptibles, mi vista se adaptó más a la obscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos y pude distinguir los brillantes ojos de Ikuto como los de un gato en la obscuridad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Con… hambre… —murmuré avergonzada, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿Quieres saciarla ahora?

—Sí, pero… necesitaré muchas personas para llenarme ahora —levanté ambas cejas. Sorprendiéndome de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué tal cuatro personas? Dos y dos para cada uno—sonrió burlón— podría borrarle la memoria a Kuukai y robarle los poderes, tu y yo sabemos que él era el único sin intenciones de lastimarte.

Antes, que me dijera algo así me hubiese parecido algo horrible, ¿Asesinar a cuatro personas y comerlas? Aunque fueran personas que conociera y un par que quisiera, mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa.

"_¿Personas? ¡Pero a mi me parecen muy ricas!"_

Y sin saber por qué, ambos nos empezamos a reír.

—¿Y de qué color son mis ojos ahora?

—Ámbares.

—Los tuyos siguen igual de zafiros.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa.

—Lo intentamos, pero supongo que ya no cambian.

—No importa —le respondí— pero sigo teniendo hambre.

Con ayuda, me puso de pie con gran rapidez.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, pero todos se quedaron paralizados al vernos de repente.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Rima— Amu… ¡qué le hiciste a ella bestia inmunda! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ikuto me miró con una ceja levantada, yo solo lo admiré con inocencia y dejé escapar una sonrisa, a la que el también respondió con otra.

—¿Por qué sonríen? —preguntó Tadase, molesto.

Ambos volteamos a verlos a todos con una sonrisa aún más maliciosa.

—Porque vamos a comer juntos —nos dijimos al unísono y nos abalanzamos sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>El suelo del templo era frío, ennegrecido y ahora, manchado de rojo escarlata, al igual que yo.<p>

Ikuto volvió con rapidez, sentándose a mi lado en la mitad del templo, cuya luz de la luna se colaba por un enorme agujero en el techo.

—Hola —murmuró, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

Yo sólo observaba con una mirada perdida el suelo manchado de sangre.

—Aún no sé que hice —murmuré angustiada— oigo gritos en mi cabeza… y… y…

—Ya no verás eso otra vez, todo se ha ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me deshice de todo, he devuelto a Kuukai inconsciente y sin memoria al pueblo.

Asentí tímidamente.

—Gracias —murmuré recordando lo que sería no volverlo a ver otra vez— ¿qué haremos ahora?

—A mi no me molestaría un show stripper con esa ropa interior Victoria Secret de la otra vez…

Mi puño golpeó su orgulloso rostro hasta lanzarlo lejos.

—¡QUE NO! —apreté el puño frente a mí como amenaza mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Yo solo decía ¬3¬

—Ahora ¬¬ —dije después de recobrar la compostura— ¿qué hacemos?

—Yo tengo hambre —dijo despreocupadamente. Su actitud era la de siempre, pero sus ojos tenían algo diferente ahora, un brillo cada vez que me veía, esto me hacía sonrojar y apartar la mirada.

—Yo no quiero más nada por ahora —dije viendo el agujero del techo en busca de la luna— ¿por qué no vas tú y yo te espero acá?

—¿No te sientes mal aquí?

—No —canturreé— no es tan feo cuando lo admiras bien —me puse de pie, él también lo hizo.

Respiré profundamente, viva, yo estaba viva, era fuerte, rápida, _y estaba con él_. Ahora podía hacer lo que quería, había encontrado mi lugar en un mundo al que nunca pensé lograría llegar, por primera vez en mi vida, era feliz y sabía que podría manejar las cosas bien.

—Entonces —dijo Ikuto, con voz seductora mientras se colocaba frente a mí— pe-que-ña —sonrió de lado— me voy —dijo guiñando el ojo, a lo que enarqué una ceja— pues, _tengo que cazar humanos_...

Dicho eso, desapareció rápidamente. Y yo me quedé allí, parada, admirando el demonio odioso y pervertido del que me había enamorado, esperando su regreso.

_Tienes que admitir que tienes buen gusto, Amu –w–,_ dijo mi Inner (mi yo interior)

_Uno muy extraño._

_Y es sexy_, mi yo interna subió y bajó las cejas pícaramente.

_¿QUÉ RAYOS HAGO PENSANDO EN ESO?,_ agité mi cabeza totalmente sonrojada, y ahora con el cabello alborotado y la mirada perdida en la dirección que había tomado Ikuto, sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mi gente, acá se acabó el violinista TwT yo no se si les gustó el final, a mi me gusta e.e el lemon lo subo mas adelante (lo mandé a hacer hace tiempo e.é) acepto tomates, pasteles y otros vegetales que les guste lanzar.<strong>

**Lo que dice Ikuto al final lo saqué de un review que me ENAMORÓ, es uno de los primeros de este fic TwT y me encanta.**

**Nos leemos luego, ¡y gracias por todo el apoyo! Y TAMBIÉN perdón por la demora ewe**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Si no dejan un review, el Tadamu reinará D:**

**¡Nos leemos luego! TwT**


End file.
